The Prince of Hell
by NataleeAndDal
Summary: Asmodeus is the king of Edom. Magnus rules as prince at his side. He is an alpha and the most powerful warlock in the world. Alec is the first omega to be born in over 5 centuries. He's his family's & the clave's most precious treasure. What happens when the time comes for him to choose a mate. Malec Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the rights to these characters they belong to Cassandra Clare, but since I'm not rich enough to buy them and make my own Malec movies, I decided to write fanfics instead. **

Prologue

"Give me my baby!" Maryse screamed, she had just given birth to her first child, a son, and was about becoming hysterical "I want to see him now!" She demanded.

Maryse Lightwood and her husband, Robert Lightwood were in the infirmary at the New York institute. They have been calling it home now for the past two years, ever since the Clave gave Robert the job of running the place. Though at first Maryse had been unhappy about abandoning her home in Idris to live in New York, the place had grown on her and she had come to think of it as a second home.

"Maryse, you need to calm down and let the silent brothers do their job. I'm sure everything is alright." Robert said as calmly and as confidently as he could. The truth was that he was just as worried as his wife. This wasn't normal and he knew it. It didn't usually take that long for the silent brothers to examine the health of a baby and do the usual protection rituals that every new born shadowhunter had to under go at birth. No, something was definately wrong.

He was about to go check to see what the problem was, when brother Zachariah and brother Jeremiah approached them from the other corner of the room carrying the child.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with my son?" Maryse asked, trying to sit up as worry filled her eyes.

_"You two have been blessed above all others." _They heard the voice of brother Zachariah as he spoke within their minds.

"W-what do you mean?" Robert asked, looking from his wife to the silent brothers.

_"You have given birth to the first omega to be born in over five hundred years." _Brother Jeremiah replied, handing the baby to Maryse.

She gently took the baby, cuddling him to her chest. He was the perfect mixture of her and Robert, she thought. With her eyes and his nose. He was a beautiful boy, her beautiful boy. Robert moved quickly close to her side, leaning over and looking at his son, a big smile gracing his face. He then placed a soft kiss to his wife's cheek, bending down to place one on his son's as well.

"What are we going to do Robert?" Maryse asked, her eyes wide with worry. Before he could respond, brother Zachariah spoke again._"We've already sent words to the Clave. It shall be well "_

* * *

Chapter 1

Alec was in the weapons room with Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon. They were getting ready to go on a hunt. Demon activity in the city had been on the rise over the last few weeks or so, and everyone was on call.

Alexander, Alec as he liked to be called and Isabelle, Izzy Lightwood were the children of Robert, the head of the New York institute and his wife Maryse Lightwood. If you didn't know the two and were just meeting them for the first time, you would have thought Izzy to be the older sibling. She was like a lioness when it came to protecting her big brother.

"Are you sure they'll let you come with us this time?" Jace Herondale asked. He was not only Alec's bestfriend, he was also his parabatai. Which was kind of funny considering their unique situation. Parabatais were a pair of warriors pleadge to fight together and die for each other. Yet Alec had never had the privilege of actually fighting along side his own. And no, training together doesn't count.

After Jace lost his parents in battle when he was only ten years old, he was sent to live with them at the institute. Alec didn't know what it was, but he remembered that as soon as they'd met each other, they had just seemed to click. Alot of people had thought that they were going to end up as mates, but that wasn't ment to be. Plus they were never actually attracted to each other in that way. So, once they had gotten everyone to stop trying to get them together and realize that what they shared was a different kind of connection, they became parabatai; much to the disappointment of Alec's mother. Since then they have been inseparable, closer than brothers.

"Look, I don't really give a shit what they will or won't _let_ me do. I'm going." Alec practically growled out. He was really starting to get tired of everyone babying him. He just wanted to be treated like every other shadowhunter. Was that really too much to ask?

"Look, Alec, I know...I mean we all know," Clary began, gesturing around the room. "That you're a total badass shadowhunter and would be a really great asset to have on missions. But, and I hate to have to agree with the clave, we can't risk anything happening to you."

Clarissa Morgenstern's dad - Valentine Morgenstern, and Alec's dad were best friends. When Clary's mother - Jocelyn died, he'd sent her to live with them. She had grown up with her family in Idris, but after her mother's death two years ago, her father thought that a change in scenery would be good for her; to help her grief. He was right in his assessment. She had said that before moving to new york, that she was on the near edge of a breakdown. Then of course as soon as she'd stepped through the portal and her gaze met that of Jace's, the rest they say is history. They've been together since. Jace was now her alpha, and chosen mate.

Alec couldn't help but feel a little jealous that all his friends had already found their mate and here he was, still searching. Worst of all he would soon be of mating age, and if he had no one by then he would be force to choose someone he didn't love or worse have someone chosen for him.

"Look, I think he should be allowed to whatever the hell he wants." Simon chimed in, then mouthing 'sorry' to Izzy, his alpha. Simon lewis was a beta and Izzy's chosen mate. His father had also died in the same battle as Jace's parents, and his mother had abandoned him and the shadow world soon after. She had ran off to live in the mundane world with her new mundane alpha, she too was a beta.

Izzy was looking at him like she wanted to rip his head off. Simon was definately going to be in for it later. Though he felt a little bad for maybe being the cause of problems between his sister and her mate, he couldn't help but feel proud of his friend. It was really rare to find betas like Simon, or even Clary, who were so dominant and fearless. They didn't back down from any alpha, not even their own.

"Come on big brother," Izzy started, walking across the room to meet him. He was standing by a rack filled with bows. The bow was his speciality. Though he could match anyone with a seraph blade, Jace who everyone considered the best included, the bow was his favourite weapon. The Clave even considered him their best archer, of course it helped that he practiced non stop. If only he could actually get the chance to put all of his hard work to use. "- You have to understand just how precious you are to us. And I'm not just saying that because you're my brother." She was holding him now. Both of her hands on his shoulders, rubing up and down his arms in a comforting gesture.

"You are the first omega to be born in over five hundred years." She cupped his face in her hands. "And not only are you a nephillim." She continued. "But you're my brother. Now, as a shadowhunter and an alpha, and most important of all, you're sister, it is my duty to protect you. At all cost. Do you understand that, Alec?" Izzy was basically begging him now. Pleading with him to understand why he needed to stay behind. Why he needed to be safe.

Alec could see the deep love, and also the fear in her eyes. Could feel his heart contract as he looked around the room at all his friends and saw similar looks etched on their faces. He wanted to tell them not to worry so much, that he would be fine. That he could handle himself.

"Iz I know..." Alec began. He was about attempting to, like so many times before, plead his case when they were interrupted.

"What the angel is going on here?" A voice called from the doorway. Moving in perfect unison, the group turned their attention in the direction the voice came from. To Alec's dismay it was his mother. She looked like a lioness ready for battle, eerily reminding him of Izzy, except that she was wearing a power suit. God she loved those things, he thought.

Her charcoal black hair was slicked back in a long sleak ponytail, ending at her waist. She looked ready to take over the world and kill anyone that stood in her way. To say she was scary would be an understatement of great proportions. The woman was down right terrifying.

She was one of the few alphas to choose another alpha as their mate. With as intimidating and dominating as she and his father were, Alec had no idea how they managed to make it work between them. Non of them seemed the type to be the least bit submissive. However they had managed, they seem to be able to make their relationship work. Perhaps it was just the power of love he supposed.

"I said what the angel is going on here?" Maryse repeated. "I asked a question," she continued when no one answered.

It was Jace who spoke first. "We were assigned a mission."

"By who, and why was I not told about this?" Maryse asked, authority lacing her words.

"It was dad." Izzy spoke up, moving to standing in front of her brother in a protective manner. She knew he wasn't in any danger, but it was a reflexive action. She was always ready to defend her brother, even if the threat was a simple scolding from their mother.

"There have been reports of heavy demon activity near central park." Izzy continued, maintaining her mother's eye contact. "We were assigned to go and investigate, dealing with any threats and to report back."

"And you, what are you doing here?" Maryse's gaze focused firmly on Alec. She didn't even need to say his name, they all knew exactly who she was talking to.

Alec stepped out from behind his sister. He had had it with everyone and their 'protection'. It was time he took a stand. "I'm going as well." He said, his tone steely. "I'm tired of hanging around here training everyday for nothing. It's high time I put all this training to use and join my fellow shadowhunters out in the field."

No one spoke for what felt like serveral minutes. Alec and his mother were basically in a stare down contest, their gazes hard and unwavering, while everyone else watched with baded breath, . Maryse's eyes said '_I am your alpha and you'll do as I say'_. While Alec's were saying_ 'I'll do whatever I want and you can't stop me'_.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood you will not leave this institute." Maryse growled, her voice firm. However, Alec wasn't backing down. He was being every bit as stubborn as the Lightwoods were known for being. They were known for standing their ground. For fighting for what they believed in till the very end. Even if what the were fighting for was stupid and would probably cost them their lives. No. Lightwoods never backed down.

"Mom, this whole thing is getting ridiculous, don't you think. I mean, you can't keep me locked up here forever. I'm a shadowhunter damn it. I should be out hunting demons like everyone else."

To hell with being special, he thought. Why couldn't he have just been like everyone else? Why couldn't he have been born an Alpa...or even a beta? Anything but an damn omega.

Suddenly, as if she could read his thoughts and changing mood, Alec saw his mother's eyes soften, her anger disipating and her more nurturing instincts kicking in.

"Leave us." She ordered. Her tone gentle but firm, leaving no room for protest.

Everyone looked over at Alec, as if to say '_sorry_'. Izzy and Jace patted him on the shoulder as they exited, leaving him behind. Alec wondered if they had all they needed for the mission, having already concluded that he infact wasn't going.

"Alexander, join me...please." Alec moved to where his mother was now seated on a long bench against the wall at a corner of the room. He sat where she indicated.

"Alexander, honey." She started, taking one of his hands in her own, squeezing it gently. "I remember the day you were born like it was just yesterday. Your father and I were so happy. After trying for a few years without any luck and having to endure the snide comments of others, we were finally pregnant. And then, for Raziel to have blessed us with such a precious gift was...it was everything son. You have to understand just how precious you are to us. And not just us your parents, but to shadowhunters everywhere."

Ever since Alec was born everyone had pretty much been treating him like he was a prince or something. They treated his family like they were shadowhunter royalty. He guessed they had become that, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Everyone was basically vying to be his mate, even those who already had a mate. He was sick and tired of everyone drolling over him like he was a piece of meat. He couldn't even go anywhere without some stupid alpha trying to woo him, or worse fighting over him. He was just tired really.

Alec didn't say anything, he just sat there listening as she droned on. What could he even say? It's not like he hadn't had the very same conversation over and over again. He could resite every word, more or less, by heart now.

_'Alexander you are the first omega in over five hundred years. When you reach the age of mating you will choose from the finest alphas that the shadowhunters have to offer. You will have many children gifted with powers never seen before and they will lead the nephilim into an era of greatness.'_ Bla. bla. bla.

What about what he wanted? What about falling in love, and not just being with someone because of some super dna or something. What about being like other shadowhunters, doing his duty to protect the world from demons.

To say Alec was annoyed was the least. He was angry, and most of all, he was sad.

* * *

**Hope you like it please comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So because I'm crazy and overly ambitious, yeah, and have decided as a first time writer to attempt to write 3 stories at once, ( and even a fourth one that I've been scribling,but decided not to post until it's atleast half finished) I probably won't be able to update this story every week like I would've liked to. I'll try and update it atleast 3 times a month.**

**Please review.**

Chapter 2

People tended to give Edom a bad name. Yes, the place was literally hell, or at least one of them, and sure it was crawling with demons and there were vast waste lands as far as the eye could see, but there was beauty to be found there as well. All you had to do was look past the glamour, and with an invitation from the king of course, step through the wards and into the city of Sheol.

The city was a marriage between the best of ancient Greece and ancient Rome. Large white columned buildings contrasting perfectly with the red bricked walk ways and the red cloudless sky. The people...well magical beings, that called the city their home, adding a certain character and charm that can't be found anywhere else.

At the very center of the city, the palace where Magnus and his father lived, the very defination of grandiose. It would cause the now queen of England to blush. From its high marble walls and columns to its large windows that worked perfectly to let the light and the view in. The garden of Eden, an unkept vampire's back yard in comparison to the one at the palace's entrance. Flowers beautifully color coordinated, reds, yellows and blues, forming elaborate designs that grabs and holds your attention.

The intricate, alluring, yet deadly maze at the east entrance; forever green. Magnus could remember getting lost in those maze for hours as a boy, his father having to come and find him. Or portaling anyone who had annoyed him there as a young warlock. Probably a few annoying vampires still trapped there even now. He really should check on that.

Then there was the Red canals, it's waters the color of blood - where no one dared swim because they thought it home to deadly creatures, but infact was simply home to a few gold fishes that Magnus had gotten as a birthday present and had placed them there as a child - snaking around the entire city like a ribbon tying everything together in a nice big bow. All in all, no matter where Magnus went, he always looked forward to returning home.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Asmodeus. He was sitting opposite Magnus at a large gray Arianna marble dinning table, covered with a very delicious looking breakfast spread.

Asmodeus was the king of Edom. Though if you asked Lucifer, he would say that _he_ was the king of all the realms of hell, Edom included, and though Asmodeus was given rule over Edom for his loyalty in the war against the heavens, he was not a king but a prince under his command. However, which ever way you chose to look at it, Asmodeus was the ruler of Edom and in his eyes and the eyes others, it's king.

"In two days time, I think" Magnus replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Magnus knew his father was against him leaving - though he seemed to have given up trying to change his mind - because he thought that he was still recovering from what had happened, but its been almost tweenty years, and besides, one can only sulk for so long.

"And where will you be going this time around?"

"Thought I'd visit New York," said Magnus.

"Oh." His father replied and what looked like sadness flashed in his eyes, quickly disappearing.

"Yeah, a friend of mine, Ragnor -" Magnus began, picking up a piece of toast and smearing it with strawberry jam, "you remember him right?" Asmodeus nodded. " Well he's living there now. Said it's changed alot since the last time I was there."

"Ok, and what is it you plan on doing there?" Asmodeus asked, concerned. He knew is son, and if he didn't have something constructive doing to keep him busy, well, lets just say that Magnus isn't called the great destruction for nothing.

"I'm thinking of taking over as the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus shrugged.

"And the current high warlock?" Asmodeus raised his eye brows in question.

"He'll be coming here, to keep you company." Magnus smirked. "I'm sure he'll do well in keeping you entertained in my absence."

"Aren't you a wicked one?" His father smiled brightly. A look so devilish and sinister that it would scare anyone else.

"No, that would be you father." Magnus chided. "I'm simply repaying a debt. The idiot shouldn't have messed with my friend." If there was one rule in the shadow world that you didn't break, that would be to never get on Magnus's bad side.

Asmodeus sighed, releasing a heavy breath, seeming to have forgotten his breakfast."Just don't cause too much trouble this time, ok." A slight plea in his voice.

Magnus scrunched his face up, looking appalled at his father's suggestion. "When have I ever caused trouble?" he asked.

"Really?" said Asmodeus. "Do you want me to remind you of what happened in Peru?"

"That wasn't my fault and you know it. And besides, I apologized." Magnus replied looking incredulous and placing a hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"Yes it was. And you're still banned." said Asmodeus, in all seriousness.

"Oh please, no one can ban me." Magnus scoffed with a wave of his hand. "I just decided never to visit there again."

"That may be true but..." Asmodeus trailed off. "Just stay out of trouble alright. Believe me I love a good war as much as the next demon, and would welcome a bounty of new souls to torture, but your father has other plans and will be very busy."

"Doing what?" inquired Magnus.

"Redecorating!" Asmodeus exclaimed with a smile and a flourish of his hands.

"Again?" asked Magnus, rolling his eyes. His father could be _way_ too much sometimes, and that was coming from him. The president of _club too much_.

"What?" Asmodeus drawled. "Oh come on son, the palace is looking so last century, we need to update things around here a bit. I mean, I am the demon of lust after all. And what is lust if not desire, and _I_ desire new furniture, son. Who knows -" he continued, standing up and waving his hands around. "I might just redecorate the entire kingdom. Don't you want Edom to be the best hell it can be. Hmm?"

Magnus just stared at his father as he got up from the table and started pacing the dining room explaining all of his decorating plans, waving his hands around like a lunatic. He couldn't be leaving at a better time, Magnus thought. His father seemed to be about getting into one of his moods again. Then again, maybe it wasn't the best time to leave.

It still amazed Magnus sometimes that his father was an actual demon, and a greater demon at that. One of the seven princes of the realms of hell . That his father's day to day job was to torture damned souls. Demons were supposed to be evil, and they were, but some how his father had managed to hold onto his heart; to some of what he was when he served in the heavens. Because he was a really great guy, a bit eccentric but a great father non the less. Atleast in Magnus's eyes he was.

Magnus had been raised only by his father. His mother died when he was just a boy. His father had told him that she had died giving birth to him, but he later found out that that wasn't the case. His father had posed as a mundane and lived for a while in the mundane world where he had met and fell inlove with Magnus's mother. He had taken her as his mate and they had gotten married, performing all of the mundane mating rituals. She had no idea that she had been mated with a demon. That wasn't untill he was born. When Magnus was born and she saw his eyes, as he didn't yet have the power to glamour them, she knew something was wrong. After fighting with his father and threatening to kill herself, his father had confessed to her who he was.

You would think finding out that she was married to a prince of hell, a demon, she would have ran for the hills, or ran mad, or even worse, carried out her threat to kill herself. But no, she did non of that, she loved her husband and loved her child. And so she decided to live her life as she had been, as though nothing had changed. It wasn't untill Magnus was about three years old that his father had told her of his need to return to Edom.

His father had told her that she had to remain in the mundane world, raise their son. That even if they were to perform the mating rituals of Edom, he was afraid that as a mundane, she might not be able to survive living there. But she was determined to travel to Edom with her husband and child. Magnus supposed he had gotten his stubbornness from her.

And so it was that after only a year of living in Edom, even after being brought back to the mundane world, she died. His father, in his grieve stricken state, had erased all of Magnus's memories of her. It was his way of protecting him. Believing that he wouldn't miss what he never had. Magnus had spent decades being angry and rebeling against his father, but in the end, he had forgiven him.

* * *

"What in the hell!" Ragnor shouted as a portal burst open in the middle of his living room. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He sighed when Magnus stepped through, putting out the fire ball he had conjured.

"You scared me you little shit." He said in way of greeting, pulling Magnus in for a hug.

"Don't know why. You knew I was coming. " Magnus retorted, pulling away and with a dancer's spin, gracefully seated himself on the couch.

Ragnor Fell was Magnus's oldest and dearest friend. He was like a brother to Magnus, and not because they liked each other, on the contrary, they couldn't stand each other - atleast that was what they told the other every chance they got - but he was the only one who had managed to put up with Magnus and his many... many quirks.

But that was family, they loved to hate and annoy each other. And no matter how many years had past since they last spoke to each other, they always seem to be able to pick up right where they had left off as if no time had past at all. Magnus supposed that it had to do with them being immortal and what not, as time past differently for them. Then again it could just be a Ragnor and Magnus thing.

"And where is the lovely Caterina?" he asked, looking around the room as if she was going to pop out of hiding at any moment.

"She's working late at the hospital," answered Ragnor, joining Magnus on the couch. "She spends most of her time there now. It's like she can't bear to be around me, Magnus."

Caterina was Ragnor's mate. Their story was turly a tragic one. Romantic, but tragic non the less. They have been together for over a century and have spent half of that time trying to have a child. About thirty years ago they were finally able to create the right potion to aid their quest and Caterina had gotten pregnant. Then, of all the ways for a warlock to loose a pregnancy, a mundane car accident had seemed an especially unlikly culprit.

Caterina was on her way home from the hospital where she worked as nurse. He was spent, barely able to keep her glamour up, having used all her energy healing people. Her protection spell had worn off leaving her vulnerable. She still blamed herself.

"I'm sure that's not the case, old friend," said Magnus. "Just give her time." He was never really good at comforting others, or knew what the right words were to say. He tended to drink his problems away or get new ones.

"So how have you been?" asked Ragnor, needing a change of topic. "How's your father? Still crazy?"

"I'm great, as you can see." Magnus began with a smile. "And father, still crazy of course. I left him redecorating the Kingdom."

"Oh." Ragnor said, knowingly.

"Yeah," Magnus's smile fell. "I mean, it's been over four centuries since mother died. He _needs_ a new mate, and not his usual conquests. Plus to make matters worse, you know who, has been lurking around. I know just she's up to something."

"Who? Lilith?" Ragnor asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Please don't say her name." Magnus scowled. "The demon is like Beetlejuice. You say her name too many times and she just pops up out of nowhere, ruining your whole day."

"Ok but..."

The rest of the rest of the conversation went on like this. Catching each other up on what's been going on in the other's life. Untill after about fifteen minutes when Magnus had had enough and said "you know what, you're making me depressed and I came here to have fun," snapping his fingers causing a drink to materialize in his hand. "Now, let's talk about more pleasant things, like finding me an apartment."

* * *

**I'm not 100% happy with the dialog. I suck at talking, I'm too blunt & to the point, so it's hard for me to write people talking...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. I'm hooked now so please keep them coming. :-) **

**NB: Alec is 17yrs old. Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary are 16yrs old.**

**Questions are welcomed, if I can answer without giving anything away I will.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I rushed editing, and I'm a bit tired.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alec was already in his bedroom by the time Izzy and the others had gotten back from their mission. He listened as the sounds of the city played outside like a well rehearsed orchestra. He was sat on his windowsill gazing out into the night. The scene, a medley of colorful lights, sights and sounds, all vying for his attention. It was a scene he had become very familiar with over the years, and had come to love and loathe with equal passion. He loved it because it spoke of life, freedom, everything he hoped to be apart of, but hated it because he didn't know if he ever would be. He sighed as he tilted his gaze downward to see the Institute's gaurds. It seemed like one gaurd was relieving the other to take his place in patrolling the grounds.

Alec longed for the days when it was just him and his family at the Institute. Now there were about fifty other shadowhunters stationed there, some of them - about tweenty, he couldn't be sure - also calling the old church their home. Due to the increase in demon activity around the world over the last ten or so years, more and more shadowhunters have been dispatched from Idris to institutes all over the world, the New York Institute getting the bulk. Alec knew that it probably had something to do with him being there, especially this new routine of placing guards around the Institute.

Alec knew that they weren't just placed there to defend the Institute against an attack, especially since they've never been attacked, atleast not in his or his parents' life time, but they were placed there to keep him from leaving - or rather from escaping. Because that was what the the Institute now felt like; a prison. Alec could count on his fingers how many times he had been allowed to leave the walls of of the old church over the last three years; not counting his travels to Idris. Idris was the only place where he had ever actually been allowed to move about freely and alone, though he could always still feel the burn of watchful eyes on him.

At this point forget going on missions, Alec would settle for going to the park. He used to love going to Central Park with Jace and the others to train, it was always the highlights of his week. He could remember vividly the last time he was there. It was about two months before his fifteenth birthday, before he was suppose to officially present as an Omega. Before then his scent had tended to simply confuse people, they couldn't figure out whether he was an alpha or a beta in waiting. They definately didn't think he was an omega; omegas didn't exist anymore.

And how many people - _beings _were even still alive who knew what an omega smelt like? So, they had just thought that he was different or he had done something to make his scent different. That was of course untill that day at the park, when everything had changed, there was no more mistaking what he was, or rather what he wasn't. That afternoon had ended with a half dozen dead werewolves and him being rushed back home.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts by a sound at the door. Apparently someone didn't have a clock, or consideration for other people for that matter. Before he could even respond, the door was pushed opened and in walked Izzy. She was already dressed for bed, wearing a barely there night dress. Which begs the question, why wasn't she in bed and instead was about to annoy the shit out of him.

"What is it Iz?" asked Alec, not even trying to hide his bad mood.

"Oh come now, dear brother. I just wanted to check how you were doing after what happened this evening," said Izzy, joining him at the window. "Your room has the best view in the Institute," she added, pushing his feet off the windowsill to make room so she could sit as well.

They remained silent for a while, enjoying the view and the songs of city together. Alec knew it was only a matter of time though before she started. Izzy could never not say how she felt or what was on her mind. It was one of her better, though annoying, qualities.

"You know," Izzy began, as she turned her head from the window and looked around his bedroom as if it were her first time there. "Your room could really do with some color. Not to mention the books keeps getting more and more everytime I come in here, soon there'll be no room for you...in your room."

Alec's bedroom was one of the largest in the Institute. He supposed it was his parents way of trying to give him some 'space'. It was where he usually spent most of his free time, when he wasn't training, or hanging out with his friends. It was plainly decorated with white walls, stained wooden furniture - matching double bed, dressoir and closet. Alec wasn't a materialistic person, however his love for books and weapons were clear, as the room had two floor to ceiling length book shelves taking up the rear and left walls. As well as many bows, swords and other weapons hanging on the walls. Where technology was concerned a simple tablet and his cell phone was enough. Though he wasn't sure why he need a mobile phone, as he never went anywhere.

Alec sighed, releasing a heavy breath. "Let's just get this over with," he said alreading moving from the window towards his bed. If he was going to be forced to talk about his feelings, he might as well get comfortable. Izzy joined him. She got underneath the covers, laying against the pillows next to him, then pulled his head down into her lap.

"So?" Izzy asked, combing her fingers through his hair.

"So what?" answered Alec.

"What happened?" she prompted.

"The usual." They paused for a moment. She waiting for him to continue, him figuring out what he wanted to say. "I...I just," he huffed, frustrated. "How am I suppose to even find a mate when I'm always stuck here?" He asked, because that was what the conversation with his mother had really come down to, that was always what it came down to.

"_Really_ Alec. In case you haven't noticed this place is crawling with hot young alphas everywhere. All you need to do is to just pick one and he's all yours." said Izzy, not seeing the big problem.

"Sorry not interested, besides, who says that I even want an alpha. You guys are so arrogant and full of yourselves. I think betas are better." Alec smiled knowing he was triggering his sister.

Izzy opened and closed her mouth several times, feigning indignation. "Say what you want big brother, but you better not let mom hear you say that. She would have a heart attack, Angel forbid her precious omega doesn't bring home an alpha. And not just any old alpha mind you, he has to be the best of the best"

Alec just rolled his eyes. "But seriously though Iz, jokes aside, how would I even know if the person wants me for me and not just because I'm an omega. Or how do I even know if I really want the person and it's not just my omega instincts betraying me by going for who it feels can best protect me. I want love Iz. Not just... you know..." Alec trailed off. He was never really good at putting what he felt into words but he new his sister would understand him, she always did.

Izzy didn't really know what to say, things were different for everyone. Jace and Clary knew they were ment to be mates from the very moment they met. Clary had told her that the moment she saw Jace, it was like her heart had just started beating for the first time. Like, before she met him she was stuck on pause, waiting for her life to start. Things were alot different for her and Simon. She hadn't known right away, it had taken years of them getting to know one another. They had started out as friends, who annoyed the living hell out off each other, and then gradually they grew into what they were today. Mates. Soulmates.

"Alec I," she began, trying to put her thoughts into words that would make sense to him. "I don't think that there is a magic formula to any of this. I think you just have to be open, don't over think things and close yourself off the way you always do. You just have to follow your instincts. I think the omega in you wants, not only what's best for you, but also what your heart wants. Your perfect mate is out there Alec and I know you'll find him, ok. Just be open and let him in when you do."

Alec was in shock for a moment at his sister's words. Though she presented this tough, sometimes nonchalant exterior to world, he knew she was just a big softy at heart, especially when it came to those she loved. That being said, he was sure he would never stop being surprised by her ability to always know just the right thing to say, especially to him.

However, he wasn't going to tell her that, so instead he said, grinning up at her. "Wow Iz. Those mundane romantic movies that Simon makes you watch have really made you soft, huh."

"Oww!" Alec shouted after Izzy pulled his hair. "I'm not soft, I'm sensitive." she said, pouting, her bottom lip sticking out.

"If you say so," shrugged Alec. "I do." Izzy countered, still wearing her pout.

"But I swear though, sometimes if I didn't know any better I would have thought Simon a mundane. He's got the whole act down to a T, especially those silly little T shirts he's always wearing."

"Hey, That's my mate you're making fun of," said Izzy, glaring down at him. "Speaking of. Bed time." She tapped Alec on his shoulder. He got up from laying on her lap and leaned back against the pillows. "Wait," he said as she made to get off the bed. "You didn't tell me about the mission. How did it go?"

"Just the usual stuff, you know."

"No, actually I don't know," Alec frowned. "Thus why I'm asking."

Izzy then spent the next thirty or so minutes giving her brother an as detailed report as she could about everything that had happened on the mission. She knew that this was is way of staying the loop; of helping. Since he couldn't be there physically, Alec liked review their missions, give them advice on what they could have done differently, how they could best maximize their strengths and avoid injuries.

He would be a truely great strategist to have on any battle field, Izzy thought, as she left her brother for the night.

* * *

It was only Magnus's second day in New York and he had already found himself a rather nice place live. Turned out that the former High Warlock of Brooklyn, though an idiot of great proportions, had really good taste. Atleast when it came to beautifully built and perfectly located apartments. "Oh, this could most definately work," Magnus said as he continued inspecting his new apartment, already visualizing how he wanted to decorate it. With a flick of his wrist the ugly black leather couch vanished, replaced by a beautiful blue Bonaldo. _Why wait_, he thought.

"So, you're really serious about living here?" Ragnor asked, gesturing with his hands as he entered the living room. "As the new High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus had left him in the kitchen marvelling at the cabinets and fancy appliances. Magnus himself couldn't care less about what the kitchen looked like. It's not like he was ever going to actually be cooking anything in there.

Magnus shrugged in response.

"And Malcom, he just stepped down for you, just like that?" asked Ragnor, watching as his friend made drinks at the little bar tucked in a corner of the living room.

"You make it seem as though he had a choice in the matter," said Magnus, pausing his actions, then turning to look at his friend. "You know, I don't know if it's because we've been friends for so long, but sometimes you seem to forget who I am or what I can do."

"I can assure you I have not forgotten. But that is neither here nor there. What have you done with poor Malcom?" Ragnor asked. "Please don't tell me you've killed him."

"I'm hurt by your insinuation." said Magnus, looking indignant. "You of all people should know I would never take a life unnecessarily, not even an idiot's like Malcom Whom, by the way, the universe would do well without. Mr Fade has simply gone on a vacation."

"Magnus." drawled Ragnor.

"What? The man is probably having the time of his life and here you are getting wrinkles worrying over him. I can assure he's fine...I think."

The truth was that the warlock Malcom Fade was most definately not having the time of his life, or any fun for that matter. Magnus had banished him to the dungens of Edom, where he would be forced to do one of the things most warlocks hated doing; manual labour. And that was just the begining of his punishment. He'll be begging for death by the time Edom is finished with him.

Magnus gave up on what he was making and just poured two glasses of whiskey instead, handing one to his friend. "After what he did, I'm surprised you of all people care what happens to him."

"I don't," replied Ragnor. "I care about what happens to you. Revenge tends to get the better of you and I don't want to see you be consumed by it."

"Well this is definately not revenge, that I can assure you." said Magnus, as he sat down on his new couch, enjoying the feel of the soft cushions. "Revenge would be his head on a spike at the gates of Sheol and his soul being tourtured for all eternity. This is simply...punishment. He has had tweenty years of freedom, others don't even get a day. And after what he did to Raphael..."

"Are you sure this is about Raphael and not about her?" asked Ragnor, sitting next to Magnus.

Magnus didn't answer. Ragnor seemed to have a gift of always directing their conversations down paths he'd much rather avoid. He supposed it was unvoidable though, considering whose apartment they were currently in. He must love pain, he thought, perhaps be he was maschohist. Whatever it was, he was not going to be in the same city as someone who had once stepped on his his toes. Rules were rules, you cross Magnus Bane, you get punished, even if it's tweenty years later.

He took a big swig of his whiskey, emptying the glass. "She's not here too is she?. He asked when he finally spoke.

"No. She disappeared soon after you left London. No one's heard from her since," said Ragnor. "Atleast no one I know of."

"Good." Magnus answered simply. He wasn't in New York for drama, dispite drama always seeming to find him. He was here to enjoy himself, enjoy the world and its many offerings. As much as he loved Edom, he always felt the need to be more work focused when he's there, help his father keep things in order. In the mundane world he could indulge more, not take himself so serious. And he planned on starting immediately.

"I'll be having a _welcome me_ party tomorrow night after my meeting with the Downworlder Council to offically take over as the High Warlock and head of the council." said Magnus, snapping his fingers, refilling his whisky.

"But isn't Luke the head of the council?" asked Ragnor.

"For now," said Magnus. "You know I anwser to no one."

That Ragnor knew all too well. As he helped Magnus change the apartment to his liking, Ragnor couldn't help the worry in his heart. It's only been a day since reuniting with his old friend and he could see that after tweenty years he was still hurting, though he was trying to hide it. Then again what was tweenty years to an immortal; not that long. He could only hope that his friend hadn't closed off his heart and given up on love completely. _Oh Camille_, Ragnor thought. Magnus had definately dodged a bullet not completing the mating ritual with that one. She was most definately not his destined mate.

For immortal choosing the right life partner was very important, even more so than it was for mortals. Imagine being stuck with the wrong person for all eternity. Sure you could try and break the mating bond, but then that would be risking your sanity, even your life. To Ragnor's knowledge no one has ever successfully broken their bond with another once completed. If people felt like they didn't want to be together anymore then they'd just go their seperate ways, have open relationships, or whatever else worked for them. Even that seemed unbearable to Ragnor. He shook the thoughts from his mind. No, it was definately for the best that Magnus had not in the end mated with Camille. There was no rush, he had all the time in the world to find his true mate.

"I said I wanted the walls yellow!" Magnus shouted bringing Ragnor back into the moment. "That's green."

"What's the difference," Ragnor said, but still snapped his fingers changing the bedroom wall's bright yellow.

* * *

**Preview Chapt: 4**

_As Alec looked at the photos he couldn't help but agreeing with his sister, Magnus Bane was hot; beautiful even. He had never thought to describe a man as beautiful, but Magnus Bane was just that. Beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if I'm being too much of a perfectionist, but I'm yet to write a chapter I'm satisfied with. Is that normal? lol**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

Chapter 4

The music was blaring unbearably loud and the party was in full swing. None of his newly acquired furniture were anywhere in sight. The open floor plan living, dining room and kitchen looked like a modern day nightclub, complete with all the crazy lights. The kitchen was turned into a temporary bar to go along with the already small one at the corner of the room where the living room area would normally have been. The rest of the large room was just one big dance floor, crowded with sweaty half naked bodies. Everywhere you looked skin caressed skin, hands roamed, groping, pulling, as bodies and lips collided. The scent of pheromones and sweat filled the air, covering every surface of the room like glitter from the glitter bombs Magnus had set to go off every thirty or so minutes.

Magnus had always been known for throwing the best parties, being the son of his father how could he not, and this one would be no different. He had a reputation to maintain.

"Bane," greeted Raphael as he entered Magnus's apartment. Magnus noted that most of his clan seemed to have joined him, as he watched a long line of vampires trailed in to his apartment. Magnus took his time looking each over, but sadly found none possessed the special quailities he normally looked for. He did however, recognized a few faces. Lily, Raphael's consort of sorts, she had been with him for years now - the girl really should move on already as Raphael had no intentions of ever officially taking a mate - as well as a few stragglers from a certain London clan.

"I still can't believe I had to find out you were in town at a council meeting. Worse, that you're now the new High Warlock." Raphael continued looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry mom, next time I'll be sure to check in with you first," Magnus smiled teasingly, raising his voice to be heard over the music, despite Raphael's obvious vampire hearing. His relationship with Raphael had always been one of those love/hate relationships, where they loved to hate each other. Much like his relationship with Ragnor. Infact, now that he thought about it, most of his relationships were like that. He supposed he could be alot to handle sometimes, an acquired taste.

They had met over sixty years ago in London. Raphael was a newly minted vampire and Magnus was...well, he was Magnus. Things had happened and they had ended up helping each other. They have been best frienemies ever since.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I know how much you hate parties...and people," said Magnus. Raphael gave new meaning to the word 'anti-social'.

"Yes, well, don't get too excited. I'm just here to make sure you don't burn the city down." Raphael frowned. That was only partially true, he had also missed his dear friend. Though he would never tell him that.

"Worry not little vampire," Magnus patted Raphael's shoulder, stepping closer, much to the vampire's annoyance. "I won't, I can assure you. Besides, what would be the fun in that. Now, this is a party you can admonish me later. Dance with me."Magnus ordered.

"Right, that's going to happen." Raphael scowled, pushing pass Magnus and heading for the bar. He had brought a few fledglings along with him and he needed to keep an eye on them. Newly turned vampires could be quite annoying. Not as much as Magnus but still...he needed to be watchfull.

Everyone who was anyone in the New York downworlder community came out to welcome the new High Warlock of Brooklyn. Those unable to grace the event had sent representitives. Luke Garroway - head of the New York werewolve pack, whom he had met earlier that day at the downworlder council meeting, had sent Mia, his second in command and a few other werewolves. The Fair Folk were also well of represented. He recognized Meliorn and a few others. He was really grateful that non of his former lovers had shown up, seelies could be quite troublesome and tended to hold a grudge longer than most. Not that he was afraid of a little trouble,no, infact he relished it. However, he had promised his father...and Ragnor - who had conveniently found an excuse to miss his party - that he would be on his best behavior.

So far the party was turning out to be a truely great way to begin his stay in the city that never sleeps, Magnus thought, as he wrapped his arms around the waist of a very sexy young mundane who held the gift of sight, pulling him in closer. Magnus was hoping to find out later what other gifts the sexy mundane, who's name he hadn't bothered asking, might possess. As Magnus and the handsome dark haired man, all but have actual sex on the dance floor, he was pulled from the moment by an all too familiar scent. The scent was one he had hoped never smell again. Death, lies, arrogance, and way too much perfume.

As Magnus turned his head and looked through the crowd of writhing bodies, there she was standing in front of his still opened front door. Camille Belcourt.

* * *

Magnus paced his bedroom, his head down as if he were counting his steps. This was not happening, he thought. This really couldn't be happening. He knew he would have had to face her eventually, that he was certain of. But not like this, not this soon, not on what was essentially his first day back.

For a moment he thought that maybe he still felt something for her, that maybe time had not done it's job in breaking whatever evil spell he had allowed her to cast on him. But only for a moment. As memories of all the pain she had caused him, all the pain she had caused those he cared about came flooding back, whatever sliver of confusion he had about feeling anything other than pure hatred for her, vanished.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus started. "I don't remember inviting you. Infact, I'm sure I didn't," he finished as he glared at her, having finally stopped his pacing, his eyes filled with disdain. She was sat on the edge of his bed, her blonde hair hanging in light curls around her shoulders, her lips blood red and her little black dress fitted to perfection, looking as calm and as elegant as ever. Looking as though nothing had happened, as though nothing had changed between them.

"When I heard that the great Magnus Bane was in New York, why, I had to come and see for myself," said Camille. Her voice still as sweet and condescending as ever.

"I've only been here for a day. How?" Magnus asked.

"Let's just say that a little birdy told me." Camille smiled. Suddenly Magnus remembered seeing a few vampires with Raphael that were formerly of the London Clan, once headed by Camille. She must have found out through one of them after the council meeting.

"And what is it you want?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"You," said Camille, simply. She got up and was edging her way slowly towards him. He was standing in front of the closed door, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"We both know that's never going to happen," Magnus began. "Infact, I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath talking to you. Oh, right," he paused, "I was trying to avoid causing a scene or doing anything...problematic my first day on the job. But you know what..." he trailed off. Blue flames crackling at his finger tips.

"Oh please, Magnus" she scoffed. "you wouldnt hurt me."

"I wouldn't? Are you sure about that?" Magnus sneered. The flames at his wrist growing brighter.

"Magnus, I'm sorry, just listen..." He cut her off before she could finish, sealing her lips with a snap of his fingers as she moved closer to him. She was halted by his actions. She seemed some how surprised that he would use magic on her in this way. It was truely a testament to just how conceited she was to think that she still held any sort of power over him, over his emotions.

"Leave now and never come back, for if you do, you will not like what I'll do." He saw her face fell, but only for a moment as she once again steeled herself, her expression one of determination.

Magnus turned his back to her as she left, snapping his fingers, slaming the door shut.

* * *

As Alec entered the cafeteria he was brought to a halt by the scene before him. The usually quiet room where everyone ate was alive with loud chatter. "What's going on?" he asked as he slid into a seat at the table next to Jace and Clary, Simon and Izzy on the opposite side.

"Haven't you heard the rumors?" asked Clary, reaching for some syrup for her pancakes. Alec shook his head.

"Maybe if you left your room once in a while..." Izzy chimed in, "talked to people, and I don't mean us," she indicated with her hand to their little group, "you would've."

Alec had been sulking in his room for the past few days, even missing training, which he never did unless he was sick - so almost never. But after his talk with his mother and Izzy, even Jace had chimed in, giving him his crazy advice - that they should just hold a tournament, have the best fighters compete, the winner becoming Alec's mate. Leave it to Jace to think that a fight would be an acceptable way to choose one's mate - Alec just needed some time alone to think. Especially with his birthday fast approaching.

"I would," said Alec. "If my senses weren't bombarded by the scent of alpha pheromones everytime I did." That was also one of the reasons why he tried as much as possible to avoid the common areas in the Institute. The alphas consistent posturing was just too much, even more so lately.

"Can you blame them though," said Izzy. "You are quite the prize you know my dear brother. They would be stupid not to try and get your attention."

"Well, stinking up the whole Institute isn't how to..." Alec trailed off. Jace chortled next to him, almost choking on his orange juice as Clary elbowed him in the ribs. Simon was laser focused on his breakfast. "Why are we even talking about this?" Alec asked, rolling his eyes at how easily they could get off topic. "Just get back to my question, please. What rumor?"

"There's a new High Warlock of Brooklyn," said Izzy excitedly. she was practically bouncing in her seat.

"So?" asked Alec not seeing the big deal. "Aren't the downworlders always changing their leaders? And don't we always just work with whomever they choose to represent them?" Izzy nodded. "So what's the big deal then?"

"Well big brother, the big deal, if you must know, is that the new High Warlock of Brooklyn is non other than," Izzy paused for effect. "Magnus Bane." She was almost gushing.

Alec was still confused, everyone's eyes were on him as he tried to figure out what the big deal was. Finally it hit him. "The prince of Edom!?" he exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. A blush crepted up his neck to his cheeks as he realized that everyone in the cafeteria had heard his little outbust and was now staring at him. He quickly ducked his head down and whispered, "the prince of Edom?"

They had learned all about the seven princes of hell and their offsprings, Magnus Bane being the most powerfull one of them all, not to mention a real troublesome crazy character.

"Why would the prince of Edom even want to be a high warlock?" Alec asked no in particular once the others had confirmed that Magnus Bane was infact the new High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was an all powerful prince with subjects who worshiped and served him. Being a high warlock was beneath him, Alec thought, he would be in service to the downworlders of New York. Alec just couldn't wrap his mind around it, then again he didn't really have much - any really, experience with downworlders. Maybe this was ok, plus Magnus was a prince so he supposed he could do whatever he wanted, atleast where the downworld was concerned.

"The Clave is worried." Alec heard Jace say, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"They've been having meetings about it," Jace continued. "Trying to figure out if the downworlders are planning something or if the prince is just...hanging around, for fun. Apparently Magnus is quite...hedonistic." Jace smiled, a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Well whatever he's going to be doing, I'm sure he's gonna look fabulous doing it. Damn he's hot," said Izzy. "Don't you think so, Alec?" She handed him the tablet she had been studying. "What?" she shrugged at the incredulous look Simon was giving her. She leaned over and put her arm around his neck. Alec could hear her whispering sweet nothings in his ear, telling him that she thought he was hotter, then kissing his cheek. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked together.

As Alec looked at the photos he couldn't help but agreeing with his sister, Magnus Bane was hot; beautiful even. He had never thought to describe a man as beautiful, but Magnus Bane was just that. Beautiful. As he scrolled through the photos, he could see that some of them were from different eras. The man seemed to be able to pull off fashion from any time period. From victorian to punk, even disco. In what looked to be one of the more recent photos, Magnus was colorfully dressed and covered in glitter. Alec had never seen anything so, so...out there, and he was pulling the look off too.

Alec hadn't even realized that he had completely forgotten his breakfeast and zoned out of the conversation and had been studying Magnus's photos for a while untill Izzy brought him back into the moment by clearing her throat. "Are you finished with that?" she asked, stretching her hand across the table. Alec blushed as he handed her back the tablet. Izzy smirked, smiling at him as she accepted it, a knowing look in her eyes.

* * *

Alec couldn't stop thinking about Magnus Bane. Even now as he layed on his bed, book in hand, he couldn't make himself concentrate on what he was trying to read. Even training earlier had been a disaster, Jace kept getting the better of him because he couldn't for the life of him concentrate. The warlock's cheeky smile just kept poping up in his mind. And the look in his eyes, the way he stared down the camera of whomever was taking his picture, was just so...hypnotic.

His eyes just looked like they held so many secrets. And of course they probably did, he was over four hundred years old after all. Alec couln't help but wonder what it would be like to talk to someone like him, like really talk to them. Someone who've lived for so many years, seen and experienced so many things. Things Alec yearned to and could only dream of experiencing himself.

Alec gave up on his book, putting it down on his bedside table, opting instead to bring out his tablet, he needed to know more about their new High Warlock.

The files in the Institute's archive didn't do much to quell his curiousity though. The information he found was nothing more than a basic overview of the man, things he had already learnt as a child. Magnus's lineage, the fact that he was an alpha, things like that, nothing indepth or personal. The only thing he had found of interest, other than more photos, was about his demon mark. Apparently Magnus's were his eyes. But Alec couldn't remember seeing anything abnormal about his eyes in any of the photos he had previously looked at, so once again, he was staring at photos of Magnus, only this time he was trying to find one with said demon mark bared.

In some photos Magnus looked confident, arrogant, every bit like an alpha prince would. However, in others where he was smiling, he looked more gentle and sweet, almost...innocent even. Alec blushed at the thought and couldn't help but smile to himself, _the prince of Edom, a demon spawn, innocent. _

The whole notion was quite ridiculous really, especially if the rumors about the new High Warlock were anything to go by. He was anything but innocent. Infact, he was the opposite, Alec thought. Yet, here he was in bed staring at his pictures, feeling this overwhelming need to meet him.

Maybe it was because he had never met a warlock before, or any other downworlder for that matter. Yes, that had to be it, he thought. He was just curious, nothing more. He couldn't possibly be desiring someone he had never met. A downworlder. No, he was simply curious. Alec worried his bottom lip with his teeth, his brows furrowed into a frowned. Yes, that's all it was, he was curious.

* * *

**In my mind Alec's birthday is less than 6 months away, could be 3 months or...but I don't want to commit to an exact date yet. I have to give myself room if I want to add anything to the story. I like to let the characters lead me.**

**Sorry no preview for Chapter 5, I've only finished the basic outline, as I'm really trying to update my 2 other fics this week as well. But there will be Malec next chapter..._ I think. _lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**NB: Remember Dorothea in the books had a portal. For this story the Institute has a semi permant portal that get's updated along with the wards. I drew references from the books and TV show, adding my own ideas.**

**PleAse ReView. **

Chapter 5

"What do you mean you're taking me to Idris?" Alec asked. He was alone in the training room, which was a welcomed change as lately there was always someone else in there training, when Jace walked in. Only to inform him that he had been ordered to take him to Idris.

"Exactly what I just said. Your parents will be having a meeting here with the downworld council at sun down, and you know what that means." Explained Jace.

"Oh," said Alec, feeling instantly vexed. He knew exactly what that ment. Whenever downworlders were expected to visit the Institute, Alec would be asked to make himself scarce. Sometimes he would just stay in his room - guarded of course, or in special cases be sent to Idris, returning once said visitors had left.

"Why can't I just stay in my room? he grumbled. "You know how much I hate portaling."

"I know man," Jace said as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "but this time's different. Magnus Bane will be here."

"So?" Alec started nonchalantly, trying hard not to think about the sudden increase in his heart rate at the mention of Magnus's name. "Warlocks come here all the time to renew the wards and the portal." He sighed, "I don't really see the big deal," though he knew it was infact a big deal. A very big deal.

"Don't see the big deal?" Jace retorted, looking taken aback."He's not just any old warlock Alec. The guy's the freaking prince of Edom...To make matters worse we don't know what he's doing here or what he wants. He could be dangerous."

"Well, I don't care. I'm still not going anywhere." Alec continued stubbornly, retaking his previous position before Jace's interruption, nocking a new arrow in his bow. He had been working on his speed and efficiency, though he didn't know why he even bothered anymore.

Jace sighed, releasing a heavy breath, watching as Alec aimed his bow at the target, letting the arrow fly and hitting his mark. He hated how stubborn Alec could be sometimes.

"Look," Jace tried again, inching closer to his parabati and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your parents don't want to risk the downworld finding out about you...not after we've managed to keep you safely hidden for so many years."

But Alec wasn't hearing it. He didn't want to hear any of it. To him it was the same bullshit as usual.

"This is whole thing is stupid," he griped, shrugging Jace's hand off his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere," he reiterated, turning to face the other boy.

"Alec, look, I don't think you underst..."

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Alec interjected, pushing roughly pass Jace, their shoulders bumping as he quickly put his bow and quiver away.

Jace was left stunned staring after him. It was normal for Alec to be stubborn and complain but he usually just complied anyway. This was different, Jace thought. He could feel it through their bond. Alec was different. He didn't know what it was, but it was enough to make him worry.

* * *

Alec stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, a deep anger he had never felt before forming a lump in his throat, threatening to choke him. "I'm not going anywhere," he growled as he paced his room. He wasn't a child who needed protecting, who needed to be sent into hiding at the first sign of danger. Infact, there was no danger. So what if Magnus Bane was coming to the Institute. Was that enough reason for him to run away from his home? Was that...

Alec paused, stopped in his tracks at that thought, his anger and frustrations slowly melting away.

_Magnus is coming here. _

He was getting so wrapped up in his annoyance of once again being treated like a child, that he had almost forgotten the main point. Which was that Magnus Bane would be coming to the Institute.

Alec felt something stir low in his stomach. Suddenly a bevy of new emotions whirled through him. Apprehension, warmth, and this overwhelming sense of longing...needing

He smooth a hand through his hair and moved to his bed. As he slunked down, the telltale signs of a blush crept up his cheeks, his body buzzing with excitement as images of the warlock ran through his mind. He didn't know exactly how to interpret everything he was feeling. He had never been so confused in his entire life. Untill two days ago he hadn't really known of, or given the warlock - Magnus Bane, a second thought.

Now, said man had some how within the last fourty eight hours taken up perennial occupancy in his mind. The mere thought or mention of his name arousing feelings he had never felt before. Alec couldn't believe himself, getting so worked up over someone he had never even met, but he just couldn't help himself. Not only was his mind eager and curious to meet someone like Magnus, but he also couldn't deny the fact that he felt a strong physical attraction to the warlock. No one had ever triggered such strong feelings in him...and once again, to think he hadn't even met the man.

As Alec laid back on his bed, his thoughts continuing to run wild, he couldn't help the stupid impish grin that spread across his face.

Magnus Bane would be coming to the Institute at sun down...and he would be damned if he wasn't present to see him.

* * *

"I need you with me today, Ragnor." insisted Magnus.

On the other end of the call Ragnor was still lounging in bed, sipping gingerly on a cup of coffee. Turned out he had missed one hell of a party. He felt really bad about having not been able to be there for his friend, but unfortunately he had been dealing with his own problems at the time. He had been, once again, fighting with his mate concerning their current state of childlessness. It was a never ending issue really, and one with no simply solution.

"Magnus," said Ragnor. "Don't you think it will be inappropriate for a non council member to show up a council meeting? Especially one involving the shadowhunters."

"I don't care." Magnus replied. "I'll just tell them your my secretary or something. That your there to take minutes for the meeting." Magnus waved a hand dismissively as he moved about his newly restored living room.

"What?" Ragnor huffed, sounding indignant. "I'm no ones secretary. Not that there's anything wrong with that," he added.

"Personal assistant then?" Magnus smirked. Ragnor huffed again. " Alright, alright, executive assistant?"

"You're riduculous you know that?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway." Magnus chirped. He could tell his friend was smiling now, his sour mood gone."Plus you owe me for missing my party," he added.

After that disaster that was his welcome party, Magnus was really in need of seeing a friendly face. He had spent the whole of the following day at home moping and contemplating the whole thing. What he needed right now was to keep busy, a good distraction. And this downworlder/shadowhunter meeting would do just that.

Also he was well aware, dispite his constant assurance of everything being fine, that his friend had been going through some difficult times of his own and could do with a good distraction as well. Thus, him inviting Ragnor to the shadowhunter/downworld council meeting would not only benefit him, but Ragnor as well.

"And I am truly sorry," said Ragnor. After a few beats. "I still cannot believe she just showed up," he continued. "and that you just...just allowed her leave.".

"Neither can I." Magnus mumbled.

There was a pregnant pause then, "So what now?" Ragnor asked

"I don't know." Magnus replied, because really, he didn't know. Things were never black and white when it came to Camille. She was as vindictive as she was unpredictable, and now thinking back perhaps he couldn't just trust that she would actually keep her distance. And maybe, just maybe he should have delt with her in a more permant manner. Whatever the case may be, whatever happens, the one thing Magnus knew now for sure, them having come face to face again, he was done with Camille.

After catching up on the recent happenings for a little while longer, they said their goodbyes, Ragnor finally agreeing to attend the meeting under the auspices that he's there to keep Magnus in line and not as his secretary.

* * *

Alec was startled from his reverie as his mother, not even bothering to knock first, barged into his room. "What do you mean you're not going?" she snarled.

Alec had been stretched out across his bed, eyes closed, hands folded behind his head, fully engulfed in his Magnus Bane day dream. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, looking befuddled, rubbing his eyes as he came out from his daze.

"What do you mean you're not going to Idris?" Maryse reiterated, making sure to emphasize her words. She looked furious with her hands on her hips, staring him down.

Alec swallowed down the nervous lump in his throat. "Because," he began, finding his voice as he moved to sit up. "I don't think that's neccessary. I can just stay in my room."

"Alec, sweatheart, please," his mother started again, her voice still sounding angry."Don't be stubborn about this. This is for your own good." She continued, her hands falling away from her hips, flailing as she moved towards him. She sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "We just want you to be safe."

"And I will be," Alec insisted. "_Here_. There's a whole institute of shadowhunters to protect me. Plus, incase you forgot, I'm not completely useless, you know. I am very capable, I can defend myself."

"I know that, but this is different, Alec." Maryse proffered. "We're yet to know the Prince's mission here. I don't want you in any unnecessary danger."

The two continued arguing back and forth for what felt like hours to Alec. Finally, after falling into a strained silence, Alec stood his ground, reiterating for a final time that he wasn't going anywhere."

Maryse, realizing that her son had made up his mind, and short off dragging him to Idris, he was staying put.

"Alright, fine," Maryse surrendered with a heavy sigh. "I'll send Jace and the others to stay with you, keep you company."

"That won't be necessary." Alec said quickly.

"Alec..."

"Alright fine," he interrupted with a huff. "But just Izzy."

After a long moment of careful consideration, "Okay," Maryse finally agreed. She then left his room looking just as angry as when she'd arrived.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Raphael asked pointedly, referring of course to Ragnor. Magnus and Ragnor had just stepped out of a portal, joining him, Luke and Miliorn for the council meeting. They had been waiting for Magnus in front of the Institute, not wanting, but also fearing the warlock's reaction had they gone in without him.

"He's here as my assistant." Magnus said. "Do you have a problem with that?" He quirked and eyebrow. He had almost forgotten that the two were going though a hate period in their love/hate relationship. He really needed to get some new friends.

"I beg your pardon," said Ragnor, taking offence to Magnus calling him his assistant, while the other three men shook their heads 'no' to having an issue with him being there, not daring to question Magnus. A council meeting is considered a formal affair and though they were all friends and alphas in their own right, customs and traditions as well as good old fashioned survival instincts, dictates that one should capitulate under the dominance of the greater alpha. In this case, that would be Magnus.

"Okay, okay," Magnus smiled at Ragnor. "He's here to make sure I behave." Then patted him on his shoulder. "We should probably get going." He continued, making his way towards the building as the others followed suit.

* * *

Alec laid on his bed pretending to be reading as he watched his sister from the corner of his eye. She was sat across the room at his desk, browsing her phone. He was really frustrated. All he could think about was the fact that Magnus Bane was probably in the Institute by now and if he didn't act fast he was going to lose out on his chance of seeing him. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of his sister and he needed to do it now.

After pondering for a moment, "Iz," he called, trying to look and sound as miserable as possible, which wasn't that difficult considering he really did feel miserable. "I'm starving. I haven't really eaten anything all day. Could you be a sweat heart and just run to the kitchen and get me a snack? _Please_." He did his best puppy dog eyes, hoping like hell she wouldn't suspect anything. There was a reason he had asked for her company instead of any of the others, she was the most susceptible to his charms.

"I can't even believe you right now," Izzy said, sounding annoyed but still standing up. "You need to take better care of yourself, Alec. I hate when you get like this."

"I know," Alec muttered. "I promise no more moping from now on. Okay?"

"Alright. You want anything special?"

"Just a cheese sandwich and some juice," he replied. "I'm sure even you can't mess that up."

"Hey!" Izzy scolded. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Okay, okay, sorry." Alec said quickly, raising his hands up in surrender. The last thing he needed was a pissed off Izzy.

"Better be." Izzy grumbled as she left.

Alec wasted no time. As soon as Izzy left, he cracked opened the door, poking his head out, watching as she disappeared down the halls. As soon as she was out of sight, he left for the conference room where he knew the meeting was being held.

* * *

"Well, I can assure you I intend on carrying out my duties as the new High Warlock of Brooklyn as my predesessor did before me. Infact," Magnus smirked, raising a hand, his pointer finger sticking up in gesture "I'm sure I'll do a much better job. After all, I am more powerful than he was...and better looking too."

Maryse Lightwood had been throwing snide remarks his way the moment the meeting had started. Making it very clear to everyone that she doubted, not just his ability, but also his willingness to carry out his duties as the new high warlock. Though Magnus could understand her apprehension, as he wasn't exactly known for being responsible or caring too much about following rules muchless enforcing them, she didn't have to be so rude about it.

They were all sat in what looked like a conference room one would find in any mundane mutli-million dollar co-operation. Complete with an overly large oval conference table. They were discussing the implementation of the new rules that had been added to the accords between shadowhunters and downworlders. Basically the shadowhunters would no longer be the primary ones policing the downworlders. With the rise in demon activity around the world they simply didn't have the man power to spare. Thus, each clan, pack and other leaders would be responsible for policing their own group, and it would be the job of the downworld council to over see this new change.

"I'm very happy to hear that Mr. Bane," said Maryse, putting on her best fake smile. "And we look forward to continuing the peaceful relationship we've managed to established with the downworlders over the years." Robert was seated on her immediate right and laced his fingers with hers, their hands on the table, smiling his agreement; everyone smiling and nodding theirs as well.

Magnus adjusted in his seat, finding the chair most uncomfortable and opened his mouth to add something else to the conversation but the words died on his lips. His nose tingled and suddenly it felt as if the temperature in the room had risen substantially.

After a few beats of awkward silence, Ragnor whispered, leaning over to Magnus. "Are you alright? You just kind of zoned out there a little bit."

"Don't you smell that?" Magnus asked, breathing in the new scent as his eyes scanned the room trying to find the source. Everyone else was looking at him, confusion etched on their faces.

It smelt like freshly cut grass in the height of spring, rain on a hot summer's day and...strawberries? It was like all of his favourite things all rolled into one. It was delicious and simply...intoxicating.

Without breathing another word, Magnus stood from his seat.

"Magnus? Mr. Bane?" He heard faintly as he moved quickly, at vampire's speed, from the room and into the halls.

* * *

Alec walked briskly down the halls of the Institute towards the conference room, looking over his shoulders and every which way to make sure he wasn't seen. He was determined to sneak a peek at the hot new High Warlock.

In the seconds it took him to turn his head and look behind him, he found himself colliding with a wall. Only he was in the middle of the hallway so it couldn't have possibly been a wall. As Alec breathed in and all his senses adjusted, he blinked a few times to find that he had infact ran straight into someone, a very tall someone. A very tall and incredible smelling someone.

Alec took a step back and allowed his eyes to travel from the very sollid looking chest, clothed in purple and blue, upward. His breath caught in his throat when he met gold, green eyes.

"Magnus," he breathed

Magnus was transfixed as he stared into a startled pair of the most beautiful azure blue eyes he had ever seen. They quite literally took his breath away.

It took a few beats for the rest of his senses to catch up with what his eyes were seeing. Then with a start, Magnus realized that the intoxicating scent that had lured him out into the halls was attached to said blue eyes. The aroma was even more overwhelming now at the close proximity.

Magnus took a deep breath, reveling in the other man's smell, his eyes fluttering close. He could feel his control slipping away as every cell in his body buzzed, some of them coming alive for the first time. He felt like he had just been jolted by a bolt of electricty. It took every ounce of power he had in the deepest recesses of himself not pull the other man down to the floor and have his way with him right then and there.

As Magnus opened his eyes again, his glamour fell.

If Alec was breathing before, he definately wasn't breathing now. He couldn't explain it, but as he looked into those cat like eyes, darkened and burning with desire, he felt his whole body grew weak. The next thing he knew he was on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus's leg. He had never felt so safe, so complete and so at peace as he did in that moment holding on to Magnus.

Alec closed his eyes, breathing in and letting the other man's scent consume him, a fire of desire slowly building.

Magnus reached his hand down, lightly feathering his fingers through Alec's hair. Then ever so slowly his fingers began their descent, burning a path down Alec's cheek, hooking underneath his chin, and tilting his face up. As Magnus once again gazed into the other man's breath takingly beautiful eyes, he could feel an understanding, an agreement of sort pass between them.

"Who are you?" Magnus breathed, finally finding his voice.

As Alec opened his mouth, ready to respond, he found that he was cut off.

"Alexander!" came a screeching voice, pulling both men from their trance like state.

Alec turn his head to see a distraught looking Maryse making her way towards them. Suddenly, as if everything had been moving in slow motion before, things sped up and the real world came crashing in on them.

The halls were instantly filled with shadowhunters who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Alec could see some of them trying to secure the other downworlders, who looked like they too were trying to get to him and Magnus.

"Magnus, we have to go!" Magnus heard his friend - Ragnor called out, as he broke free from the shadowhunters holding him by blasting them with a paralyzing energy ball. He seemed to be one of the only ones still some what in control of his senses as the scene erupted into complete chaos around them. Before Magnus could respond or even properly assess the situation, Ragnor was on him, pulling him free of the other man's grasp and towards a portal.

As Magnus was being pulled away, Alec felt someone grabbing him from behind, pulling him in the opposite direction and looked to see his sister. He quickly turned his attention back to Magnus, their eyes locking, gaze holding as the warlock stepped into the waiting portal. Gold, green cat eyes the last thing he saw before his vision blurred and he passed out with Magnus's name on his lips.

* * *

**I'm conflicted about giving previews for the follow up chapters because though I usually have something written, it's a first draft. And if I post a preview then I have to commit to what I have posted, keeping it in when I eventually post the full chapter.**

**Let me know if you guys want the previews even though I may change things up a bit in the final product.**

**Preview Chapt: 6**

_"Magnus, please don't." Ragnor begged, already knowing what the look in friend's eyes ment. It was clear that Magnus and the boy had had some kind of a connection, but still...he could see danger ahead._

_"I already have, old friend." Magnus smiled as he got up from his place on the couch. He couldn't stop himself even if he were to try, and he didn't want to. "Get intouch with Raphael, Luke and Miliorn's people, find out if they got back safely."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. It's my goal to update every week, but as they say, 'shit happens.'**

**Also for the smut lovers, it's gonna be a while.**

**Hope you enjoy. Happy reading.**

Chapter 6

"Fuck!" Magnus growled as he stepped out of the portal and into his apartment, Ragnor hot on his heels. He had never been one for the use of profanities, as he had never had a problem expressing himself. However, in that moment as he began pacing his living room, his hands pulling at his hair, he was at a lost for words.

"Magnus!" Ragnor called, grabbing his friend's arm, halting him. "Calm down. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

Magnus pulled his hand free of the other man's grasp, turning to look him over. "Are you serious right now?" He asked disbelievingly. "Did you not see what just happened?"

"I did." said Ragnor as he moved to the couch, plopping down then scrubbing a hand down his face as he released a heavy breath. He had never experienced anything like this before, and he had been alive for a very long time, even longer than Magnus.

There was a long pregnant pause, the air thick with tension, both men obviously thinking deeply over the events of the evening as the implications of everything that had happened weighed heavily in the room.

Magnus had never felt so utterly powerless before, so not in control of himself. Just when he thought nothing could surprise him anymore, when he thought he'd seen and done it all, something like this happens and throws him completely off balance. One minute he was in a meeting, doing everything possible to not be bored out of his mind, and the next, he was being set ablaze by what could only be described as the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And then there was the young shadowhunter's scent. It was like nothing he had ever experinced before. It had left him feeling drained, yet simultaneously engergized. Like he was powerful enough to take on the world, yet wanting nothing more than to just lay down, relax, and be comforted.

The whole situation had been confusing. His actions, or rather lack there of, had been confusing. Magnus was a man of certainty, a man of action, and tonight... he had more or less been some what rescued by his friend. Never in his whole long life had he ever been so... torpid. Looking back on the situation now, he obviously was never in any real danger, the whole thing being nothing but one big misunderstanding, but still... He needed to have taken action, taken control, rectify the situation. Instead he had done nothing, nothing but get dragged away like some young inexperienced warlock.

Talk about making a lousy first impression. He could just smack himself for how he had acted, especially with regards to the beautiful blue eye'd shadowhunter. Even if the interaction had lasted but a minute, alot can happen in minute.

"I need a drink," Magnus sighed, heading towards the bar. He poured himself a shot of whiskey, bringing the glass up to his lips and downing it in one go, then pouring himself another. His head was full, from thoughts of blue eyes to his bruised ego. Not to mention what the incident could mean for shadowhunter/downworlder relations. He needed to get a grip on his emotions, give voice to his thoughts.

Finally, he made his way to the plush couch, joining Ragnor, two drinks in hand. He handed one to his friend and then leaned his head back against the couch, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts still all over the place. Almost afraid to say the words, "Was he?" he asked, getting the main question out of the way.

"I think so." Ragnor replied immediately, seemingly to have been on the same train of thought. "Had to be."

"But how?" Magnus reasoned.

"I have no idea." said Ragnor. "I mean, they have been rumors... but that's all they were... rumors. Nothing had ever been confirmed"

There was another pause, then Magnus leaned forward and placed his now empty glass next to Ragnor's on the coffee table in front of them. "So," he started. "There's an actual omega in existence, after all this time... and, he's a shadowhunter."

"It would seem so," said Ragnor. "An unmated omega at that."

"You know what this means right?" Magnus turned to his friend.

"I do," said Ragnor. "Everything is about to change. Especially once word gets out of his existence. He could be in alot of danger."

Magnus nodded his response, brows furrowed, he was thinking about too many things at once. The moment he had shared with the young omega, what everything that had happened between them ment, and now the possibility of him being in danger and it being because of him. If Magnus hadn't followed his scent, if he hadn't ran into him, then maybe non of this would have happened and he would have still been a secret, he would still be safe.

Magnus didn't know what to think... or feel.

"What happened between you two in the halls?" Ragnor suddenly asked, bringing Magnus back from his thoughts. "Everything happened pretty fast, just a few minutes. But it seemed like something went on between you two."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Magnus. "When I do, I can assure you, you'll be the first to know." Ragnor made a sound like a hum in his throat, already forming his own ideas of what might have happened. "And what about you? You seemed fairly unaffected by the omega's scent." Magnus noted. " The other's had seemed about ready to go into a rut"

Embarrassingly, Magnus had almost lost himself as well.

"Well, that's because I am mated, or have you forgotten." Ragnor answered, to which Magnus nodded. "Thus more resistant to his pheromones. If he were a fully matured-unmated omega and in heat, then... oh boy, that would have been another story. As it were, his mild aroused state was only a problem for the unmated and those not yet familiar with his scent to overcome."

A moment passed as Magnus once again got pulled into his thoughts. Even now he could still smell the other man's intoxicating scent on his person. His body still buzzed with desire as blue eyes stay fixed at the fore front of his mind. It was all he could do not to giggle like a school girl, a small smile gracing his lips, as he thought of Ragnor's statement about the young omega being a little aroused. Especially knowing that he was the cause.

"_Alexander_," he whispered, releasing a calming breath.

"What?" Ragnor asked looking to the other man, confused, eye brow raised in question.

"The name he was called," Magnus answered. "_Alexander_." There was a dreamy, far away look in his eyes. "Isn't it the most beautiful name you've ever heard?"

"Magnus, please don't." Ragnor begged, already knowing what the look in friend's eyes ment. It was clear that Magnus and the boy had had some kind of a connection, but still... he could see danger ahead.

"But I already have, old friend." Magnus smiled as he got up from his place on the couch. He couldn't stop himself even if he were to try, and he didn't want to. "Get intouch with Raphael, Luke and Meliorn's people, find out if they got back safely."

"Okay," Ragnor nodded his answer.

"Also, inform them that the council will be meeting tomorrow morning at nine at the Hotel Dumort. As to no not inconvenience Raphael."

Aside from his personal interest, Magnus needed to make sure that everyone in the downworld understood that the omega was to be left alone, and if anyone so much as looked at the Institute too long, they would have him to deal with. The last thing they needed was to start a war with the shadowhunters, and any harm coming to the young omega would no doubt do just that. He shuddered at the thought of someone harming the beautiful Alexander. But, he had no doubt there are those who would. Whether it be forcing him to mate with them against his will, or any manner of other unspeakable things he didn't even want to think about.

Without another word, Magnus bowed his head in goodbye to his friend and made his way towards his bedroom. There was alot he needed to think about. Something had happened in that hall way, something he couldn't ignore. In those few moments he'd felt something pass between him and Alexander, something he had never felt before, not even with Camille. It wasn't just his inner alpha reacting to the scent of an omega, it was something more and he needed to find out what. Also, he needed to brush up on his knowledge concerning omegas, because he was feeling pretty clueless at the moment.

* * *

Alec woke up the next morning in his bedroom. He could tell by the citrony smell and feel of his blankets against his skin. He had a pounding headache and his throat felt dry, as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes, only to quickly close them again against the harsh brightness.

"How are you feeling?" he heard Izzy asked a few beats later, as he finally managed to open his eyes, her voice soft and laced with concern.

"Okay, I guess," Alec muttered as she started playing with his hair. She was seated in a chair by his bed.

"You had us worried, you know."

Alec turned his head, looking fully at his sister, to find her watching him intently, "sorry," he said, sitting up a little and leaning back on his elbows. He still felt a little fuzzy and some what confused, having just woken up.

As he looked pass her and around the room, he realized for the first time that she wasn't alone. Jace, Clary and Simon were there as well, looking equally worried. There were blankets and pillows strewn about the floor, they seemed to have spent the night there. Suddenly the memories of everything that had happened the night before came rushing to the forefront of his mind; from running into Magnus in the halls, the moment they'd shared that felt like days but infact had only been minutes, then the chaos that ensued, and finally, the last memory being Magnus leaving through a portal... and then nothing.

What happened to him? How did he even end up in his room?

Seeing the sudden look of confusion on Alec's face and sensing his growing panic, Jace asked, "are you okay?" moving from where he had been sitting at Alec's computer desk, in two long strides, to join Izzy at his bedside.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Alec asked, looking around the room as if searching for the answers.

"You don't remember anything?" Izzy asked, looking even more worried than before, she leaning foreward in her chair.

Alec moved to sit up, his back resting against his pillows."I remember everything up untill Magnus left. What happened after that?"

"Oh, thank the angel," Izzy said, visible relaxing as she leaned back in her chair. "You scared me there for a minute." Sighing, she ran her hand through her hair. "After Magnus left," she explained, "you just... passed out. I've never seen mom loose her shit like that before. She thought Magnus had cast a spell on you or something. It would've been funny had the situation not been so serious."

"Yeah, her eyes looked like they were going to explode." Simon chuckled. "Wished I'd thought to take a picture. It was hilar..." Simon paused. "What?" he asked. Everyone was looking at him incredulously. "Sorry," he said after a moment, frowning as he bowed his head.

"So anyway," Izzy continued, as they turned their attention back to Alec. "Dad said that it was most likely the stress of the situation that cause you to faint. That the closer you get to your mating age the more sensitive you'll become, especially around powerful alphas like Magnus Bane."

"Oh," said Alec after a few beats, not really sure what else to say.

"What were you even thinking?" Izzy asked. "Why did you leave your room?"

"Honestly, I don't know... maybe I wasn't." said Alec. "I just..."

"Just what?" asked Izzy

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around the room at the expectant faces before looking back at Izzy "Look," he started. "I just needed to see him, alright."

"Why?" Izzy interrupted.

"Ever since you told me about him," Alec continued, "ever since you showed me those pictures of him, he's all I've been able to think about. I honestly don't even understand it myself." Alec had wondered if he was making the right decision trying to see Magnus, if he was making a big mistake, but in the end... he just hadn't been able to stop himself. He had never felt more sure or determined about anything before, and he over thought everything. But no matter how much of a bad idea he knew trying to see Magnus was, in the end, he just had to see him.

"Well isn't it's obvious," said Clary, speaking for the first time. She and Simon were leant against Alec's computer desk. "I can't believe I'm the only one who see's it."

"What? What are you talking about?"Izzy asked. "Yeah," Jace added. "I don't get."

"Alec's found his alpha." Clary exclaimed with a tentative smile on her face. She then raised both her arms in a questioning gesture. "I mean, it makes sense? Right?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Alec, though he knew she was right. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. From the very moment he'd looked at Magnus's pictures, the omega in him had been yearning for the warlock. Meeting him lastnight had given him the confirmation he needed. Still though, he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept this, atleast not yet.

"Alec, you kneeled for him." said Clary, pushing off the desk and straightening herself. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Obviously," Simon smirked, his arms folded against his chest, drawing annoyed looks from everyone. "We don't exactly know another omega."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Clary continued, turning her attention back to Alec. "Based on everything I've read about omegas, kneeling is a sign of submitting, accepting, and giving themselves completely to their alpha. And though omegas do sometimes kneel for an alpha that's not their mate, for example their parents or to show respect to an alpha of high importance, it's usully only reserved for their mate. And, I don't know about you guys, but I've never seen Alec kneel for anyone, nor, have I ever seen him display any form of submissiveness to anyone. If not for his scent, I would sometimes forget that he's suppose to be an omega."

Everyone was quiet, no one knowing what to say as Clary's words hung in the air.

Alec bowed his head, looking down at his hands folded on his lap, he could feel a war being fought within himself. The logical part of his brain was telling him that this whole thing was madness, that it didn't matter how he felt, that he could never be with someone like Magnus anyway. Not only would his parents never allow it, neither would the clave, so why even bother. On the other hand, the not so logical part of his brain, the part of him controlled by feelings and emotions, was telling him to just go for it. That he had already started a journey and that he should just keep following his instincts, finish what he had already started lastnight... see things through.

"I have to see Magnus again." Alec suddenly blurted out, his head popping up, breaking everyone of their reverie. "It's the only way to know for sure."

"No. Not gonna happen." said Izzy, immediately.

"I'm not asking for your permission here." Alec snapped, now sitting up straight. "Your help maybe." he said with a softer tone. "But I will see him. Aren't you the one who told me to follow my instincts?"

"This is not what I ment and you know it." Izzy snapped back, standing up from her chair. "Guys, back me up here." she asked, looking to the others in the room for support. "Tell him that this is a bad idea." But before anyone could say anything she looked back at Alec and spoke again. "What if he doesn't want to see you, then what?"

"He does," Alec said with certainty.

"How could you possibly know that?" Her glare was biting.

"Trust me, I do, alright. I know he feels what I feel, I saw it in his eyes. "

There was a tense silence and then, "You've been awfully quiet," said Izzy, glaring pointedly at Jace. "Why aren't you saying anything? Why aren't you telling him how stupid this idea is?"

Jace ran a shaky hand down his face. He knew Izzy was right, Alec trying to see the warlock again was bad idea and potentially really dangers. They would obviously have to sneak out of the Institute to do it, and though he had no problems breaking the rules or putting his own life at risk, he wasn't ready to do that with his parabati's. At the same though, he could feel the longing in Alec's heart. If the small fraction of Alec's emotions he had felt when he was with the warlock was so overwhelmingly powerful, then, he could only imagine what it must have been like for Alec.

Sighing, Jace looked into his parabati's eyes and said, "I agree with Alec."

"What!" Izzy exclaimed, shocked. Alec gave Jace a thank you smile, and Clary and Simon were smiling as well, both seeming to be in agreement.

"Look Iz," Jace started, moving closer to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I understand what Alec is feeling right now, and I think as his friends and family, we have to do everything we can to help him with this. Who knows, it might even turn out that Magnus isn't even ment to be his mate afterall. You and I both know how stubborn Alec gets when he makes up his mind about something, and he's going to try and see Magnus again whether we help him or not..."

Jace turned his head to look at Alec. "He's right," said Alec. "I'm going with or without your help."

"Exactly," Jace continued. "So we might as well tag along, make sure he's safe"

Alec got out of the bed then and made his way to Izzy, Clary and Simon joining him. "I really don't want to do this without you," he said placing his hand on her other shoulder. "Please."

Simon and Clary joined in the begging as well. Finally, Izzy relented, nodding her head in defeat. She would never not have her brother's back. She would follow him into hell if she had to.

There was an impromptu group hug initiated by Clary, but no one seemed to mind.

"So it's agreed then." said Simon, when they broke apart. He had a huge grin on his face, and as usual, they all looked at him with annoyed expressions, waiting for what silly thing was about to come out of his mouth. "We're off to see the warlock, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." he singsonged, clapping his hands together. "I say we go tonight."

* * *

Robert sat behind the large brown oak desk in their joint office as Maryse paced the room. Things at the Institute have been tense to say the least. Alec's parents, having had no other choice, had released Luke, Raphael and Meliorn once the situation had some what calmed down. The last thing they needed were to be at odds with the downworlders. After all, what had happened was no fault of their own.

They had spent most of the night in that very office, stuck in some kind of emotional loop; going from anger to fear, and then round again. Their secret was out, one of their worst fears had been realized and they needed to figure out what their next move was going be. They needed to protect their son.

Robert had wanted Maryse to take Alec to Idris immediately, but, Maryse had felt that to be too rash of a decision. In the end, they had agreed that it would be best if they waited, attacked the problem in the morning once everyone had calmed down and had had time to think.

It was now after ten in the morning and needless to say, neither of them felt any calmer. If anything, the were even more on edge, neither of them having had any sleep. "What are we going to do Robert?" Maryse asked, bringing her pacing to halt as she faced him, both hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

The problem they were facing was big. Their fear wasn't only directed at the downworlders, but, they were also afraid of the clave.

When Alec was born, the clave had done everything they could to take him away from them. Some of the council members had felt that Alec should be raised in Idris, under their supervision of course. If they'd had their way, Alec would have been locked up in some room somewhere in Idris and be forced to mate with whomever they had chosen for him. The mere thought of someone holding her son against his will and forcing him to mate with them, have their children, made Maryse sick.

It was truely amazing how some people choose to appreciate the gifts they're is given.

Alec's parents were thankful that in the end, due to fear of possibly going against the angels, the vote of how Alec should be raised, fell in their favor. Of course, they still had to guarantee he'd remained a secret and be kept safe. As if they wouldn't have done everything to protect their own son.

However, now with Alec's birthday being a only few months away, and him still having not yet chosen a mate, coupled with last night's incident, they were worried. They had no idea how the clave was going to react.

They would most likely have to return to Idris, since there was no way to gurantee their omega's safety in New York anymore.

Finally after a long pause, "Well obviously we have to inform the clave about what happened," said Robert, saying what Maryse already knew. "What other choice do we have?"

"Alright," Maryse nodded, knowing that despite her reservations , it was probably best course of action. "I'll go tell the kids to pack," she said, also knowing that once the clave recieved the message, they would be called to Idris.

Just as she turned to leave the office, a flash of fire bursted before of her eyes, she reached up and pulled the burning piece of paper from the air, blowing the flames away.

"It's a fire message,"she said, turning to face her husband, a shocked expression painting her face. "It's from Magnus Bane."

* * *

**Please review**

**Sorry if the last bit feels rushed, it was.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in updating, work's been a pain the ass.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Happy reading... and review PleAse.**

Chapter 7

"It's a fire message," she said, turning to face her husband, a shocked expression painting her face. "It's from Magnus Bane."

"Well, what does it say?" Robert asked, wondering what the warlock could possibly want.

"I'll be there at noon." Maryse read.

"I don't understand," said Robert, looking even more confused. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes," Maryse answered, turning the burnt piece of paper over in her hand, checking both sides. "That's all."

"Did we have a meeting with him planned for today that I forgot about?" Robert asked, to which Maryse shook her head, answering 'no'.

Their moment of silent ponder was then interrupted by the shrill sound of a ringing telephone.

Maryse felt her heart flip in her chest at the realization that it was the black telephone. There was an old, what the mundanes would call antique, black and gold rotary dial telephone that sat safely to Robert's right, at the corner of the large oak desk. It was the only direct and safe line of communication that they had with the clave and was never used unless it was for official clave business. The rest of the time they just used fire messages or their cell phones where applicable.

It was daunting enough hearing the thing ring on normal days, but hearing it ring now, at the moment when everything and everyone at the Institute was on edge, was even more so.

With a heavy sigh and a few calming breaths, Robert answered the phone, giving his usual formal greeting.

Maryse watched as her husband's eyes widen in shock and his already pale face grew even paler as he nodded and agreed with whatever was being asked of him. She yerned to reach out grab the phone from his hand so she could hear what was being said. What had her normally calm and composed husband looking so flustered.

She bit her bottom lip and raised her brows in question as she heard him say the name, Magnus Bane. He nodded, still deep in his conversation, as to confirm what she had feared. That this phone call was infact related to the warlock and the previous night's incident.

After what felt like an eternity, Robert, finally hung up the phone, his eyes now firmly focused on his wife.

"Well?" Maryse asked, now standing directly infront of the desk, both of her hands resting flat against the sheened wood.

"That was consul Penhallow."

* * *

Magnus had spent most of his night doing research. He had felt like a young warlock again being forced by his father to study, only this time he was actually enjoying himself and his new found knowledge would prove to be very useful. Not that what he had been taught in his youth wasn't, but some how he felt like this mattered more than anything ever had, atleast to him. He had summoned every book he could think of that had some kind of information pertaining omegas. From their physical makeup to the emotional, and every other thing in between.

Though, like most he had learned about omegas as a child - as is customery with every specie in the shadow world, and even in the mundane world, like most he had not kept this knowledge at the forefront of his mind. Never thinking that he would need it.

He had even summoned books from his father's personal library back in Edom. He just hoped that his father hadn't noticed them missing. He knew there was a possibility that his father was still a little angry with him for leaving sooner than he had originally planned. But when his father had started with his decorating, Magnus had known that that was his cue to get the hell out of there.

When he felt like he had accumulated all the knowledge he could where the overall makeup of an omega was concerned, he then turned his attention to their history. He needed to know what it was like when omega's existed, how they were treated, courting rituals... everything. He even re-read all the printed theories as to why omegas had suddenly stopped being born.

Finally, when he was done looking into the past, reading everything his anxious mind could retain, he came back to the present. Back to the main problem at hand... How was he going to see Alexander again? Surely he couldn't just walk straight into the Institute and ask to see the beautiful young omega. That would be asking for trouble, afterall they had kept him hidden for a reason. _But still_... he thought.

If there was one very important fact that one needed to know when it came to dealing with Magnus Bane; it was that he always goes after what he wants. And nine times out of ten, he gets it. No matter what it was or how difficult the challenge, he never backs down. Infact, he rather loved a good challenge. Finding new ways to challenge one's self was what made life worth living. And when you've been alive for as long as he has, over four hundred years, it was even more so important to find reasons to go on living.

Though he would never admit it to anyone, especially his father, Magnus had long lost his desire to live, atleast not in the true sense of what it ment for one to live, really live. Nothing had excited him anymore, the world around him had become nothing but a bland, colorless movie that he had seen far too many times and could now quote word for word, the ending always the same. Unhappily, ever, after.

He was already loosing himself before he had met Camille, before her betrayal had threatened to break him. He was simply moving through the world, enjoying what it had to offer, but never really feeling any of it. But then, Camille had come along and she had brought a spark with her, lighting a fire - however small, in his cold heart once again. And though he knew, knew she was not his perfect mate or what his heart truely wanted in a mate, he had felt she could be enough. He had wanted her to be enough. He was ready to settle.

Now however, he was thankful. Thankful to Lucifer and all the relms of hell that they had not officially mated, that he had not claimed her. And he wasn't just thankful where Camille was concerned, but where all the lovers he had taken over the centuries were concerned. Because he now knew, that had he claimed any of them, it would have been a great mistake. One he would have regretted for all of eternity. Meeting Alexander had proven that. What he felt when he'd laid eyes on the beautiful blue eye'd omega was unlike anything he had ever felt. More than anything he thought he was even capable of feeling... and it had all happened in an instant. A perfect moment in time, now frozen forever in his memories. What he had felt in that moment, that incredible breath taking moment... how alive he'd felt, the way his heart seemed to have stopped, only to start beating again in a new blithe rhythm... nothing has ever felt like that. And nothing probably ever would.

He needed to feel that feeling again. He needed to keep that feeling. He needed to see Alexander.

_But how?_ That was the main question, he thought not for the first time as he moved from where he sat on his bed, leaned against the headboard and began pacing his room. The canary yellow satin sheets on his bed left covered in ancient books and scrolls.

They probably think him to be a threat to the young omega, he thought. And he wouldn't blame them. If the bawdy thoughts he was having of the beautiful shadowhunter was anything to go by, he was most definitely a threat. Only not in the way that they probably thought.

Sneaking around was also out of the question. That would just be asking for trouble, not that he was opposed to a bit of trouble. He had always found that taking risks had always had its own rewards. This time though, he wanted to do things the right way, or atleast as right as he can. So no sneaking around. That would only cause unnecessary problems. He needed to get the young omega's parents to allow it... the clave even, he thought, his fingers tapping away on his chin.

As cliche as it sounds, Magnus had had a light bulb over the head moment.

He had suddenly remembered seeing something in one of the many books strewn about his bed that _could_, maybe prove useful.

He had waved his hand, scattering the books and papers about even more, then with a gesture of his fingers, called the correct book to him. After flipping through a few pages, he found what he had been looking for. _Yes, this could definately be helpful_, he thought as he read.

Back when omegas had existed - well atleast more than one, though they had always been rare, each species ever only producing a few, even to this day no one really knew why this was the case - they have always been given full authority when it came to choosing their mates. Infact they were laws against any outside influences or anyone forcing, even an alpha comanding, an omega against their will. They had the right to court whomever they chose, as many as they chose, untill they found their right match, their perfect - fated mate.

It had always been believed that omegas where special, blessed by the Heavens given their ability to have more than one child at a time. In the shadow world, their children always being born with special gifts, powers.

Even though Magnus was happy with this information, he still wasn't completely satisfied. He hadn't found anywhere in any of the books he had read, where a shadowhunter and a downworlder had ever officially mated, claimed each other. Both downworlders and shadowhunters have been known to take mundanes as their mates, even claiming them but though shadowhunters and downworlders have mated and have had long lasting relationships, a few even having children, they have never claimed each other. Atleast non that he knew of.

It had always been a topic of great speculation of what would happen if a shadowhunter and a downworlder claimed each other in the shadow world. Both parties have always been afraid of what the outcome could be.

This could prove to be problem, he thought, but figured he would cross that bridge when or if he ever got to it. He was sure them claiming each other wouldn't be a problem if they were infact ment to be together, however, he was getting too far ahead of himself. He was no where near thinking of mating, or claiming the young omega, atleast not yet. Right now he just needed to see him again, preferably for longer than a minute, maybe have a conversation with him, see if what he felt was real and not just wishful thinking.

See if maybe there really was such a thing as fated mates.

Now that he knew that if Alexander wanted to see him, that the omega could, he felt a little relieved. But that still didn't solve his main problem. Maybe Alexander didn't even know that he had the right to see whomever he wanted to, maybe he didn't even want to see him again...

Magnus immediately dropped that train of thought. He needed to focus, he couldn't let himself think that way. Not now.

Massaging his temples with his fingers, "I got it," Magnus exclaimed a few beats later.

Snapping his fingers, a coiled piece of paper with a red string tied around it appeared in his hand. "Jia Penhallow, haven't you been naughty," he whispered as he unraveled it.

He now knew exactly what he needed to do to make sure that he could see the young omega again, freely.

* * *

It was early the following morning when Magnus telephoned consul Penhallow, not wanting to delay things. He knew he had to act quickly. Though he had been away from the mundane world, residing in Edom for the last tweenty years, he had still kept some what in contact with his connections and always did his best to keep in the know of everything happening in the shadow world. Jia Penhallow being made the new consul being one of those things.

And as he has always done, he made sure that he had any information available that could prove useful in the future in regards to the council memebers, the downworlder council included. He still couldn't understand how he had not known about an omega being born though, but that would be a mystery to solve another day.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Jia asked, sounding nervous. She had just gotten out of bed and was nursing a hot cup of coffee, when her assistant had ran into her dinning room looking out of sorts, only to inform her that she had a phone call from non other than Magnus Bane - the new High Warlock of Brooklyn. Imagine her surprise. How had he even gotten her phone number? Only Institutes had that number. It was supposed to be a secure line, only used for official clave business.

Never the less, she quickly put her coffee on the large stained dinning table beside the documents she had been looking over and made her way into her office. She didn't know what to expect, but certainly not what she heard. A decision made a long time ago in the midst of desperation, long before she was made consul, long before she thought she would have anything else to loose, was now coming back to haunt her. She had wondered when it would. Ever since she was made consul she had been looking over her shoulders expecting it. But not from the source it was now coming from. Not from Magnus Bane.

"I would never dream of doing such a thing." Magnus said. "I am simply asking you to payoff your debt. I need you to ensure that the young omega will be left to make his choice, whatever that choice maybe. And to also grant me visiting rights to see the young shadowhunter whenever I choose."

"You know I cannot do that," said Jia, knowing her back was to the wall even as she spoke. "His parents has authority over him, not me."

"And you have authority over them," Magnus retorted. "And him." he said after a beat. "I am not stupid, Jia. Just make the call. In return I am not only guaranteeing that you and your daughter will be free of your debt and will continue living your happy, hopefully long life, but also the young omega will be kept safe. You know the danger he now faces... it is not my wish to harm him, you have my word. I simply wish to be his friend. But there are those who would seek to harm him, as I'm sure you know, having kept him hidden all these years."

"And the rest of the council? The clave?" Jia asked. "How do I explain this to them?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" said Magnus. "Maybe the truth. Tell them the secret is out. Tell them you've made a deal with me for the young omega's protection."

The line was quiet for a long moment then Magnus spoke again

"You know, it was really stupid of you to make a blood oath... and of the all the warlocks, you choose Iris. You should count yourself lucky that she owed me a favor, and I had managed to get her to sign over your contract to me as payment. Your Angel only knows what she would have asked of you in payment. So the way I see it, I'm doing you a big favour."

"I was desperate," Jia responded, finally finding her voice again. "My daughter was dying, what other choice did I have?"

"You could have allowed nature to take it's course, let her die," said Magnus. "But enough of this, will you make the call or do I consider this breach of contract? You know what that would mean."

"No," Jia's voice was a whisper. She knew he had her by the throat, she would just have to find a way to deal with the rest of the council and the clave. "I'll make the call," she said. "But after this my debt is paid, that is it?"

"But of course," Magnus smirked. Though he hated having to resort to dirty tactics to get what he wanted, he wasn't above using them. He knew how the world worked and he was under no illusion that Jia wouldn't have done the same thing to get her way.

"What even makes you think he wants to be friends with you you?" Jia asked.

"I don't," said Magnus.

* * *

After his phone call with Jia had ended, Magnus had quickly gotten ready for the downworlder council meeting he was holding at the Hotel Dumort. Keeping in his mind, that even though he had gotten Jia's cooperation, that didn't mean he wouldn't face obstruction. Infact he expected it. But for now his main goal was protecting the young omega... and being able to see him again of course.

The meeting was taking place in what looked like it used to be a ballroom, but now served as a kind of conference room. There was a large round table edged by about a dozen chairs set in the middle of the room, except for the decorations on the wall, the rest of the space had been left bare.

Magnus went into the meeting with the assumption that knowledge of the omega was already spreading throughout the downworld. He wasn't even going to bother asking. He knew that the moment the seelie queen had asked Meliorn of the meeting, given the inability of faries to lie, once he told her of everything that had happened, the secret would be most likely be out.

Even if the seelies didn't leak it, there was still Luke and Raphael. So he wasn't even going to bother asking them if they'd told anyone, he simply had to lay down the new rules.

"I've spoken with consul Penhallow," said Magnus. "And I've given her my word that the omega will remain safe. I will be holding each of you responsible for the actions of your people, well, except for you Meliron." he said gesturing with his hand. "Make sure the seelie queen gets the message." Meliorn nodded his understanding.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard here?" Raphael asked. "I'm just saying."

"Just keep your clan in check." said Magnus. "And the same goes for you, Luke."

"Hey," Luke said, raising his hands up in defense. "You don't have to worry about me or my pack."

"Good."

* * *

Even though they denied anyone outside the council knowing of the omega's existence, the meeting had went well, Magnus thought. They had all agreed to ensure that their people understood that the omega was to be left alone.

Now whilst Magnus was happy with about, he was under no illusion that Alexander would ever be completely safe, that there weren't those who would break the rules, he just had to be ready for them.

After the meeting he sent a fire message to the Institute. He didn't write much, just the time he would be there, leaving the rest for Jia to handle. He felt that that would be for the best.

* * *

"No!" Maryse yelled. "Absolutely not. What could he possibly want from our son?" she asked.

Robert had moved from where he sat behind the desk and was now standing in front of her. "I told you you something happened between them in the halls, that he did something to our boy, but you didn't believe me. And now, now he wants to finish whatever he had started."

"Maryse, please calm down," Robert begged.

He had just finished explaining the reason behind the consul's phone call. She had informed them that she knew of the previous night's incident and that she had a guarantee from the downworld council that Alec would be safe to remain in New York, no harm would come him. That the head of the council, Magnus Bane, would see personally to his safety. That Magnus Bane would be coming to the Institute to check and secure the wards and would also speak further with them on the issue.

Also, that Magnus Bane had requested an audience with the young omega and that they were to see to it.

"How can I when a warlock is after my son, for Angel knows what." Maryse have always been over protective when it came to Alec. Some might say a little too over protective.

"Sweetheart, do you really think he would try something...here?" Robert gestured with his hand. "In an Instititute full of shadowhunters? he asked, placing his hands on his wife's shoulder's , massaging them in a comforting gesture. "Look, Jia asked us to let him meet with Alec, yes, but at no point did she say they had to be alone."

Maryse visibly relaxed in his arms. "We'll be by his side the entire time. We'll even have gaurds on stand by if it makes you feel better. Alright?"

Maryse nodded her response. There was nothing he could do or say that was going to make her feel any better about this whole situation, but she knew that they couldn't just disregard a direct order from the consul. That was just not done.

* * *

Alec was in the training room with Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary, when his parents came in. They had started their morning training a little later than usual, but were well on their way through their nomal warm-up routine. They would be focusing on hand to hand combat this morning. Alec, taking things a bit easy, as he was still feeling a little low energy after his fainting spell from the night before.

Alec's parents stood in the doorway and watched their beautiful boy for a while before calling out to him, getting his attention.

Robert wondered if he was making the right decision. They had decided that they would leave it for Alec to decide whether he met with Magnus or not. He knew it was their best option. They would not force their son either way. If he said he was ok with seeing the warlock, then they would allow it. If not, then, Robert was afraid that for the first time in his life, he would have to go against a direct order from the consul.

Maryse had agreed with her husband but that didn't mean she had to like it. she understood that alec could make certain decisions on his own, but as far as she was concerned he would always be a child in her eyes, her child. He had been sheltered all his life, he didn't understand first hand the dangers of the world that they lived in and it was her responsibility to make sure that he never had to. It was her responsibility to protect him from it, and that is what she would do.

"Alexander, a word please," his father called, walking over with his mother to the mat where he was laying on the floor doing some stretches for increased flexibilty.

"Sure," Alec answered, springing to his feet, the others stopping their stretching routine as well, looking towards their brother and friend.

"Leave us please," Maryse ordered, before any of then even had a chance to say anything.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked, as they all got to their feet. Izzy could tell something was seriously wrong. While her mom always has this intense look about her, her usually laid back father was now looking equally strained. Something was definately going on.

"I'll explain later sweetie, I promise." said Robert, tapping his daughter's shoulder and trying to defuse the situation before it escalated. He knew how protective she got when it came to her big brother. She was a tigress much like her mother and the last thing he needed right now was a clash between the two of them.

Alec looked to his sister as she eyed him warily. Nodding his head, he let her know that it was ok for her to leave.

"Mom, Dad," said Alec, taking in his parents worried looks. "Is everything ok?" he asked after Izzy and the others had left the room. He knew though that they were probably just outside the door eavesdropping.

"Yes and no," his father replied.

He then began explaining the situation to Alec. Telling him of the consul's orders. Alec was stunned. He had spent most of the morning with his little band of misfits, as he liked to call them, planning how they were going to sneak out of the Institute to go and see Magnus, and now he was being told by his parents that Magnus... Magnus, would be coming to the Institute. And not just that, but that he wanted to see him... and that the consul of all people had sanctioned this.

He didn't know what to say, how to feel, or even how to react. He was elated, over the moon with joy. But, at the same time he felt nervous... afraid even. Why did Magnus want to see him?

And coming to the Institute with his parents around. Was it for the same reasons that he wanted to see Magnus? Alec was suddenly doubting himself, the confidence he had felt when he spoke to his friends earlier about Magnus feelings being the same as his, diminishing now that them actually seeing each other again was more of a surety.

"You know, you don't have to say yes," said Robert, when Alec took too long to respond. "There's no pressure."

"It's ok, dad," said Alec, trying to hide how happy he was. Whatever the outcome would be, he was happy that he would be seeing the beautiful warlock again, atleast to clear things up. "I want to do this"

"We will be by your side the entire time." said Maryse, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alec frowned at this. He wanted to see Magnus alone. There was no way he would be able to talk to Magnus about what he wanted to with his parents there.

"I don't think that that will be neccessary, mom." said Alec, trying to hide his annoyance. "l'll be fine."

"But.." Maryse began but Alec cut her off.

"Dad," said Alec, looking his father in the eyes, his tone firm. "I will be fine. Alone."

"Alright, son." said Robert after a few beats, much to his wife's dismay. But he knew what his son was asking. He needed them to trust him that he could take care of himself. Plus he had already planned on having the entire Institute on high alert, his best shadowhunter's on standby incase anything were to go wrong.

"Robert," Maryse complained. "This is not what we agreed. I hope you know what you're doing. If..."

"Everything will be alright," Robert responded, cutting her off. "Have some faith. Now, come," he said placing a hand around her waist. "Let's let our son and his friends get back to their training. Alexander," he nodded. "We'll send someone to get you when it's time." he said as he turned to leave the training room, lifting his hand from Maryse's waist up to the side of her head, leaning it against his shoulder and into the crook of his neck so his scent could calm her down.

It will always amaze him at how easily his dad can calm any situation down.

* * *

Just as Alec had thought, his little band of misfits had been eavesdropping and had overheard the entire conversation.

"Well that was crazy," said Izzy, when they came back into the training room.

"Yeah," Alec replied, he was still trying to get a grasp on the whole situation.

"I guess this means our little midnight stroll's been canceled," said Jace.

Alec nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm really dissapointed," said Simon, frowning. "I was really looking forward to us playing ninjas tonight."

"Don't we do that every night when we go demon hunting?" Jace asked, confused.

"Yes, but this time we would have had Alec with us." said Simon

No one could argue with that. As happy as they were that they weren't going to be putting Alec in harms way, it would've been nice to be out of the Institute together, out in the city, somewhat like when they were kids. Before their brother presented, before things really changed and became more... restricted.

"Don't worry Simon," said Alec, placing a hand on his friend's, who was more like a brother to him shoulder. "We'll sneak out together another night... maybe we could even still go out tonight. I could go patrolling with you guys."

"No!" they all yelled together. Sneaking out to see Magnus was one thing, sneaking out to fight demons was on a whole different level all together. They all knew Alec could handle himself, they trained with him every day afterall, but still... they weren't ready to put him in that kind of danger. Atleast not unless it was absolutely neccassary.

Alec just huffed and folded his arms over his chest, he didn't know what he had been expecting. But soon, he thought. He was already making plans in the back of his mind. He just needed to see how things went with Magnus first.

* * *

"_Alexander_," Magnus greeted, rising from where he had been seated on a brown leather stuffed armchair. The young shadowhunter was even more beautiful than he remembered, his scent even more intoxicating, if that was even possible.

He had been waiting in a small sitting room that would be the perfect place for some quiet reading, when the door opened, Alec stepping in.

"Hi," Alec said nervously, closing the door behind him. He felt a shiver ran down his spine at the way Magnus said his name. He had never been fond of people using his full name as it made him think of his mother scolding him, but the way Magnus said it with such reverence, the way each he pronounced each syllable, so smoothly, it did things to him.

"I suppose a formal introduction is needed," said Magnus, edging his way towards the beautiful omega who had remained planted by the door. "I'm Magnus Bane," he said, extending his hand. He figured this was a good place to start.

Alec didn't even feel his own hand leaving his side, rising to accept the warlock's. Only when he felt the jolt of electricity rush through him did he realize he was holding Magnus's hand.

Were they standing there in threshold for a minute, an hour, days, who knew?

"Magnus.. I think," Alec began after the long silence, finally finding his voice.

"I know," Magnus whispered, cutting him off, every nerve in his body bristling. _After all this time,_ he thought. There was no doubt in his mind as he gazed into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, Alec was ment to be his. All his years of searching, no wonder he could never settle. And when he had finally decided to settle, against his own heart and better judgment, it ended in disaster.

_Maybe there was such a thing as fated mates afterall_, he thought.

Alec didn't know when he had moved, but some how he found himself wrapped in Magnus's arms. He had been pulled in like a moth to a flame. His head landed softly on Magnus's shoulder, his nose nestled against the warlock's neck, his scent glands as he breathed him in. One breath was all it took and he knew. There were no more doubts in his mind.

Pulling back, "I like how you smell," Alec whispered. _Angel, did I just say that?_ he thought, blushing furiously. The warlock's scent was delicious. It made him feel like playing freely in the rain, getting covered in mud and not even caring. It was earthy and spicy, coffee and vanilla and something else, something more. Just _so_ much more... it was making him dizzy, dizzy with a need he had never felt before.

"I like how you smell too," Magnus smiled. _That was the understatement of the century_, he thought. His own head had been resting against the young omega's shoulder as well, nose set firmly against his neck. Freshly cut grass in the height of spring, rain on a hot summer's day and strawberries. He never wanted to go another day, another minute without that intoxicating scent... without Alexander.

"What now?" asked Alec.

* * *

**Please Read**

**Though I have been reading fanfics for a while I only just recently started writing my own. I have a one shot on here for my story - Blue Eyes & Glitter - I saw a comment there telling me I broke the community guide lines for the descriptive sexual content & I need to edit or remove it. Please let me know if these people are legit and I'm not being prank. I need to know if I need to edit it or if I only have to answer to Admin.**

**That lemon was so tame compare to some of the things I read on here, I don't get it.**

**Anyways I guess when I get to the lemons in this story I'm going to have to be careful to only 'reference' and not be too descriptive.**

**Let me know in the comment section here please**

**it will really help me prevent any future problems with this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review People. It's what keeps me alive. lol**

**I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter but... yeah**

**Also for those reading Worlds Apart as well, I promise to update next week.**

**Oh and let me know if any lines I used here sounds familiar to you. *_winks_**

Chapter 8

Magnus Bane. Thoughts of the warlock had floaded Alec's senses like a virus. Every neuron in his brain lighting up, whispering the warlock's name whilst his heart danced circles in his chest, each syllable lyrics to a happy beat.

After his parents had left the training room and Alec had talked things over with his friends, it had quickly become clear to him that there was no way he would be able to simply go back to his training. Infact it probably would've been dangerous had he even attempted it, not with his mind's inability to focus on anything but Magnus.

An hour, that was all that was standing between him and the warlock, between him and the answers he so desperately needed.

He had quickly left the training room, his friends asking if he needed company, but he had graciously turned them down. He needed to be alone. He needed to think, prepare himself mentally... and physically, if his first encounter with the warlock was any indicator. Also, he really needed a shower.

Clad in his usual shadowhunter black, Alec had made his way through the halls of the Institute, and to the small sitting room where Magnus would be waiting for him.

As the two shadowhunters posted at the door stepped aside, Alec gripped the gold colored door knob, taking a deep breath and then slowly releasing it.

He knew there was something between him and Magnus, he could feel it. And seeing him again, being able to talk to him, it would give Alec the affirmation he needed. He would finally find out if what happened between them was real. Everything was about to change. His life was about to change.

* * *

"What now?" Alec asked. His eyes locked with Magnus's as they stood transfixed in a loose embrace.

He had thought about what he wanted to ask Magnus, what he wanted to say. But now, standing in the warlock's presence, being engulfed by his magnificent scent, the absolute power and strength that he radiated, Alec was almost speechless; his brain scrambling to form coherent thoughts. Everything he had thought about, the conversation he had planned out in his mind, had simply flown away with the wind.

"Well, it depends," said Magnus, fighting to keep himself together and act some what not uncouth. He could feel himself being pulled apart at the seams as he got lost in blue eyes. There was just something about those swirling pools of blue gazing up at him in search of answers. The innocence they held could melt the coldest of hearts. Yet still, the closer and longer you looked, that same innocence melts away, relenting to the fires of passion and mischief that burns in the distance; just abaft restless curiosity and burgeoning desire.

"On what?" asked Alec.

"On you, my sweet omega," said Magnus, "What do you want?"

"Oh," Alec was taken aback for a moment. He stepped out of Magnus's embrace, though only but an inch, his eyes casting down, breaking their eye contact for a moment. He couldn't really remember anyone ever asking him what he wanted before. This was all so very new for him.

_What did he want?_

Well, he wanted a mate... _obviously._ But much more important than that, he wanted love. He wanted a partner. He wanted someone he could build a life with. Someone who could see beyond him being an omega. Someone who saw him for who he was. Someone who saw Alec. Could Magnus give him that?

Magnus knew what _he_ wanted. It was the same thing he has always wanted. Love. True, real, genuine, love. Someone who would love him for him, and not because of who he was or because they wanted something from him. He wasn't certain, as it was far too early for that, but he felt he could have that with Alexander if given the opportunity. He so very much wanted that. But, it wasn't just up to him. He needed to know if Alexander wanted that as well.

Alec has never been one to act on impulse - always the over thinker - but, ever since he'd heard the name Magnus Bane about a week ago, acting on impulse seemed to be all he now did. And as crazy as it was, he was once again ready to do just that.

So, after a careful, but short consideration, "You," said Alec, lifting his gaze back to the warlock's. Blue eyes meeting soft gold green's. "I want you."

Magnus's lips curled up into a smile then he chuckled. His fondness for the shadowhunter growing with each second that ticked by. "I cannot say that I am not flattered my dear Alexander. You're boldness both surprises and thrills me," he said.

The corners of Alec's mouth twitched, as he held back a smile.

However, despite Alec's boldness, it was still obvious to Magnus how inexperience the young omega was, having been sheltered all his life, and he would not take advantage of him. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Jia that he wanted to be the young shadowhunter's friend.

"I know that we both feel strongly for one another," said Magnus. "That there's something pulling us to each other."

"Yes," Alec agreed.

"And I very much wish to explore those feelings with you," Magnus continued. "I wish for us to spend time together. I want to get to know everything that there is to know about you, Alexander."

"As do I," whispered Alec, taking a step forward and closing the space he had made between them, a sweet smile gracing his lips.

Magnus could feel the young omega's hot breath on his face. He was standing in it now, he thought. He could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper with every second that passed. Alexander smiling was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And in that moment, he made a decision. He would do any and everything in his power to make sure that that smile never fades.

"Magnus," Alec continued, his blue eyes softening. "I - I've never felt like this before."

"Neither have I," said Magnus.

"It feels like... like I've just woken up, like I can finally breath." Alec could feel his face heating up at his words, at how open he was being. It just felt so easy with Magnus... like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to do. "You've unlocked something in me."

Magnus watched as Alexander's cheeks turned a beautiful crimson, his words melting the warlock's heart. He couldn't help but to reach up, and ever so gently brush his thumb across the soft rose colored skin. "I feel the same," he said, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

There was a long intense pause between them, neither of them saying anything. One of Magnus's hand was cupping Alec's face, his thumb gently caressing the shadowhunter's warm cheek, while his other hand rested softly on his arm.

All too soon, as if Magnus's brain had suddenly been turned back on, he released his hold on Alec, much to the shadowhunter's dislike. He suddenly felt cold and ached to be back in the warlock's warm, safe embrace. He had thought Magnus was about to kiss him. Oh Angel, did he want Magnus to kiss him.

Magnus felt the slight coldness as well. It had taken all of his strength not to have leaned in, closing the small space between them, claiming the shadowhunter's lips in a fierce kiss. But no, they couldn't rush things. They needed to talk properly first. And as difficult as it was maintaining his self control around the young omega, he would have to try. He would not take advantage of Alexander, he would not rush him.

They needed to figure out what they wanted to happen first and take it from there. If he kissed him now... that would be the end of him. There would be no turning back.

"Let's have a seat," said Magnus, gesturing to a small brown leather couch in a corner of the room that looked to seat three.

Alec frowned a little, but followed the warlock. He knew they had alot more to talk about.

"Ok then," said Magnus after they sat down, both sitting at an angle so they were facing each other, their knees touching. "I just wanted to ask you something before... before anything happens between us."

"Ok," said Alec, visibly relaxing. Magnus was not rejecting him.

Magnus cleared his throat and reached for Alexander's hand, which the shadowhunter gave him willingly. "Like I said before, I want us to spend time together, get to know each other," said Magnus. He was holding Alec's hand gently between his own, smoothing his thumb over the soft pale skin as he gazed intently into his eyes. "And I think you feel the same way too," Alec nodded. " So, I here by ask to formally court you."

Alec opened and closed his mouth a few times before asking, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Not just one date," Magnus replied. "But many. Yes."

"So you don't want to be my mate then?" Alec was a bit confused. This was not what he had been expecting Magnus to ask him.

"Alexander," Magnus began. "That would be awfully presumptuous of me to expect you to simply accept me as your mate upon our first real meeting. Believe me as it is now, nothing would make me happier than to be your mate. But I will not rush you or take advantage of your inexperience. I want us to get to know each other. I want you to get to know me. Then make your choice. There is no rush my darling."

Magnus had no idea why he was being an idiot right now. It wasn't unheard of for people to announce someone as their chosen mate upon their first meeting. Some even with barely a conversation. He supposed it was is own fears creeping in. Afterall, you could only do this once. And though he now felt confident that the young omega was infact the one he had waited all these years for, he was not so sure of the young omega's certainty and he didn't want Alexander to regret his decision. To regret him.

"I will be of mating age in two months," said Alec. "I will have to present my chosen mate by then. Shadowhunters don't get the option of choosing someone whenever they want to like other species do. As soon as we turn eighteen and are able to go through the official mating process and be claimed, we are expected to. It's the law," Alec continued. "It's even more strictly enforced now. Have to get an early start on making the next generation of shadowhunters you know," he joked.

"I know," said Magnus. "I think two months is plenty of time to... I just...I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I won't," said Alec. "I know what I feel, Magnus. Every cell in body... everything in me tells me that you're the one. That your my fated mate." Magnus couldn't help but smile. He could feel the young omega's... his omega's, words. He felt their sincerity.

"So... will you do me the honors? Will you be my alpha?" Alec asked, placing his other hand in the warlock's, their gaze still locked intensly on the other's.

Magnus felt his heart in his throat. He had always pictured himself asking someone to be his mate, not the other way around. But, he wasn't about to complain. It felt good to be wanted, to have his feelings returned.

"Of course," he smiled, gently squeezing Alexander's... his Alexander's hands. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your alpha... your mate," he said, pullling the shadowhunter into a tight embrace.

This was going better than he could have ever imagined or even hoped for. When he had left for the Institute that morning, _this_ was not what he had been expecting. This was far beyond his wildest dreams. _Maybe there really was such a thing as fated mates after all_, he thought not for the first time - as he allowed himself to get lost in the sweet scent and warm embrace of his omega, and how lucky he was lucky to have found his.

With great strain, Magnus pulled back from the embrace, retaking his beautiful Alexander's hands in his own. "I think we should keep this between us for now though," he said after a few beats.

"What? why?" asked Alec, his brows furrowing.

"I think we need to give your parents some time to adjust to us being together... get used to us courting first, before we announce us formally becoming mates." Magnus reasoned. "This will be alot for everyone to handle, especially your family."

"Ok," said Alec, he could understand where Magnus was coming from. A warlock and a shadowhunter officially becoming mates has probably never happened before, atleast not that he knew of. It wouldn't be right to just spring this on his parents like this. This was going to take some time for everyone to get used to. He needed to gradually make them understand. "But I want to tell my sister and my friends," said Alec. "I don't think I could keep this from them even if I tried. Especially my parabatai. He'll sense something's up."

"Alright," Magnus agreed. His face was starting to hurt at how much he's been smiling. Alec was practically bouncing in his seat. "If you trust them and think they'll be ok with it, then I have no problem."

"I do," said Alec. "And speaking of my parents... How is this dating thing going to work? How did you even get them, _and_ the consul to let us see each other?"

"Well..." said Magnus with a not so innocent smile. "I may be, sort of, blackmailing the consul... But, that's a story for another day," he added at Alec's shocked expression and raised eye brows. "I wasn't going to let anyone or anything keep me from seeing you, my darling." Alec's expression soften again at Magnus's sweet words. "And as for us dating, that too won't be a problem."

* * *

"So you're saying I can see whomever I want?" Alec asked, stunned, after Magnus explained all the rights he had as an omega. Rights that he had known nothing about, rights that were denied to him.

"Not only do you have the right to court whomever you choose sweetheart, but," said Magnus. "I've made arrangements for us to see each other, freely. Whenever we wish."

Alec felt a slight shiver down his spine. He could definately get used to Magnus's continual use of terms of endearment. "What about going out, leaving the Institute?" he asked, even more excited now.

"You're free to do that as well, my darling," Magnus confirmed. "Although, I wouldn't advise going out alone. You still haven't been claimed... and even then I wouldn't advise it. You are still who you are, afterall."

Alec was now standing, pacing excitedly in front of a still sitting Magnus. "Oh by the Angel, I can't wait for our first date... _When_ will we have our first?" he asked, stopping directly in front of Magnus.

"Whenever you want," Magnus chuckled. _He was like a kid at christmas time_, he thought.

"Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want," answered Magnus. He reached for a smiling Alec's hand, pulling him back down next to him on the couch. "The world is your oyster, Alexander. I can portal us where ever you wish."

"Well, since I've never been anywhere... I'll let you choose for our first date," said Alec, a glint in his eyes. "You can surprise me."

"Alright then, I'd like that."

Alec was over the moon. Everything was about to change.

* * *

"It's been over an hour now," said Maryse. "What could they possibly be talking about for an hour." She got up from where she sat in their joint office. Robert had convinced her that the two shadowhunters they had placed outside the door of the small sitting room and the fact that the whole Institute had been put on alert of the warlock's presence in the building was enough and that they would've just looked silly standing at the door as well.

Maryse made her way towards the door off their office, pulling it opened. "Where are going?" Robert asked.

"To make sure my son is ok."

Robert stood from where he sat behind the desk, following behind. "Maryse please, just calm down," he said as he caught up to her.

"How can you be so calm right now? Do you even care about our son's well being?" Maryse asked

"Just because I'm not freaking out and acting irrational, doesn't mean I'm not worried or that I don't care about our son's well being. You need to stop babying the boy and realize that we have trained him well and he can handle himself... And once again, there are over fifty shadowhunters in the Institute."

Robert couldn't understand his wife's behavior. He knew she was an over protective mother, especially when it came to Alec, but this, this was something else. This level of fear was not called for. Robert didn't trust downworlders for a second, but, he didn't think Magnus had any bad intentions towards their son. And if he did, to carry out an attack on an institute, because that's what harming Alec in any way would be, would be the downworld declaring war. And even if they had the numbers, Robert didn't think any of them were ready for the losses that the would no doubt incur.

Plus, the deal that Jia had with downworld council for Alec's protection was a good one in his opinion. The secret of Alec's existence was already out, all they could do now was to keep protecting him as best they can, and this deal would do just that.

No. Something was definately going on with his wife.

Maryse wasn't stupid. She knew what she saw in the halls they day the leader of downworld council came face to face with their son, before everything had erupted into complete chaos, before her husband and the others had shown up, and she knew exactly what it ment. She knew why the warlock wanted to see her son, though she would never admitt it to her husband or to anyone else. It had been hard enough admitting it to herself.

At first she had tried to convince herself that she hadn't seen what she had. That the warlock had even cast some kind of spell on her son. But the more she'd thought about it, and now with this offered so called protection and requested visit of his, it was all starting to make sense.

Magnus Bane has his sights set on her son and she'll be damned if she let him have his way. No. Alec was not ment for the likes of him.

"I don't care if there are a million shadowhunters here, " Maryse groused. " That warlock has had enough time with my son."

The two shadowhunters standing gaurd at the door to the small sitting room where Alec and Magnus were meeting quickly stepped aside, clearing the way as Maryse came charging towards them, Robert at her side.

She grabbed the handle of the door, turning the knob and pulling the door towards her. Only, the door didn't move. The door was locked.

"Why is this door locked?" she asked. Not bothering to wait for the two shadowhunters to answer, "Alexander!" she called, turning the knob again and pulling the door even harder this time. When once again it didn't open, she reached in her pants pocket, Robert and the two shadowhunters quietly watching at her back, and pulled out her stele to draw an unlock rune.

As she moved her stele to the brown stained wood, ready to draw, the door opened. "Mom? What's going on?" Alec asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why did you not answer when I called you?" she replied, already pushing pass him into the small room. "Are you alright?" she asked, after a quick survey of the room and seeing the seated warlock, then turning back to face him, looking him over, seaching if he was harmed,

Before Alec could answer, Magnus responded. "That was my fault," he said, rising from his seat. "I placed a sound proof spell on the room. So although we could hear you calling, you couldn't hear him responding." Alec looked at Magnus surprised, he had no idea the warlock had done this.

"And why exactly did you do that? Why did you lock the door?" Maryse asked. "What in the Angel's name was going on in here?"

"Mom, please," Alec begged. "We were just talking."

"About what?" Maryse asked. " What could you have possibly been talking to my son about for over an hour?"

Alec wanted to tell her, to tell his parents that Magnus was his chosen mate, but he and Magnus had agreed to wait, to take things one step at a time. Just announcing him as his mate would be too much too soon. It was best to start with the courtship first.

Magnus and Alec kept looking at each other, both coming to and agreement.

Finally, Alec said. "Magnus has asked me out and I've said yes. We're courting now. I think that's the right word. Officially."

* * *

**This chapter ends here, but since I took so long to update and I managed to write a bit extra**

**here's the first part of chapter 9**

* * *

"So let me get this right," said Jace. "You've asked him to be your mate and he accepted... but you're going to date first before making the official announcement?"

"Yes," said Alec. After Magnus had left, he went back to his room to find his little band of misfits, eagerly waiting for him. "He doesn't want to rush me. He wants us to take our time and get to know each other before we make an official announcement. _Even though honestly I feel it's unnecessary._ Plus, this way we give mom and dad... and everyone else, I guess, time to get used to us together."

Jace was surprised, yet he wasn't surprised. He had felt an overwhelming burst of happiness flow through their parabatai bond. Still, hearing the actual words and having his suspicions being confirmed, was a whole different thing. He really wasn't sure how he should be feeling about this whole situation. On the one hand, he was fully ready to support his parabatai, his brother. They had taken a sacred oath to be there for each other, protect each other no matter what, and that was what he intended to do. But, at the same time, they were entering uncharted waters and he was afraid of what they might find. A shadowhunter taking a downworlder as their official mate just wasn't done. And as far as he knew, has never happened before. And with Alec's omega status, well... they had better start getting ready for a fight.

"And how exactly did mom and dad take it when you told them you're going to be dating the prince of Edom?" Izzy asked, her worry obvious. "Not well I would think."

"Just take what you imagine their reaction to be and multiply it by like a hundred." said Alec. "Mom said, and I quote, 'I forbid you'." Alec couldn't help but chuckle. "She has forbidden me from having anything to do with Magnus. Dad hadn't really said much. I think his brain must have short circuited or something. He seemed like he was still trying to wrap his mind around everything."

_"Magnus has asked me out and I've said yes. We're courting now. I think that's the right word. Officially." said Alec._

_The silence that followed Alec's announcement was deafening and seemed to go on forever as he watched his parents trying to interpret what they had just heard._

_It was Maryse who found her voice first. "I don't know what this warlock has said or done to you, Alexander, but that will not happen." she said._

_"Mom," Alec started. "Magnus hasn't done anything but give me information that you've been keeping from me." He really didn't want to fight with his parents in front of Magnus. "I really don't want to do this right now. We can talk about all of this later. Just know that Magnus and I are courting now and there is nothing you can say or do to stop us."_

_"I forbid you!" Maryse exclaimed._

_"What?" asked Alec._

_"I am your mother, Alexander and the head of this Institute and you will do as I command." said Maryse. "Robert!?" But Robert was a statue. "Say something."_

_"Alexander," Robert began, looking stupefied. But Maryse interjected, stepping closer to their son and bringing a hand to his shoulder in a comforting gesture, saying in a some what softer tone, "Alexander, honey, you can't date a warlock. He's the prince of Edom for Angel's sake. I know you haven't been happy. I know it's been hard on you and that you probably feel like we haven't given you enough - for a lack of a better word - freedom. But you have to know that everything we've done is to protect you. And this," she gestured towards Magnus with a disgusted look on her face, "rebelling, it isn't the right way to go about things"_

_Alec's anger was building. He shrugged his mother's hand off his shoulder. "Is that what you think I am doing!? Rebelling!?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. As he was about to speak again, Magnus moved closer and stood next to him. He took a deep breath, the warlock's scent immediately calming him, and swallowed down his anger."Like I said, we will talk about this later. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to walk Magnus out." And with that he left the room with Magnus. Leaving a dazed looking Robert and a seething Maryse looking ready to pounce on her husband._

"So what does this mean? What's going to happen now? Izzy asked.

"Like I said, Magnus is my mate, but we'll wait to announce it," said Alec. He then proceeded to tell them everything that Magnus had told him about no one having the right to stand in the way of an omega's choice. Alec was really happy to hear this but knew however, that they would still face obstacles, his mother had said as much. But, he was ready to face them. He was ready to fight for his happiness.

"He's so great you guys," Alec smiled laying back on his bed almost gushing. Nothing and nobody was going to to spoil his good mood. "He is such a gentleman, and so charming, and caring. I honestly cannot wait for our first official date."

Izzy couldn't help but smile at how happy her brother looked. He was, as the mundanes would say, as giddy as a school girl with a crush. She was still worried though and she had alot of questions, but she wasn't going to spoil his good mood. Atleast not right now, not when he already has their parents to deal with. No. Her questions and concerns could wait, atleast for now.

"I can't believe that you're now dating... I'm sorry, courting the prince of Edom." Clary smiled. "He's like the most wanted bacholor in the downworld... and now he's your mate. We're so gonna have some seriously jealous downworlders on our hands"

"This is so exciting." Simon joined in, grinning from ear to ear. You would think he just won the mundane lottery or something. "We're about to have our very own warlock."

"We?" said Alec, raising a questioning brow, then chuckling at Simon's 'I'm sorry face'.

He could always count on Simon and Clary to lighten the mood and offer up their support without having to be pressured. Izzy and Jace were a little harder to deal with sometimes. He didn't know if it was because Izzy was his sister and Jace was his parabatai or if it was just them being alphas. Their instincts telling them to take charge, take control, even when no one asked or wanted them to. He knew that they ment well and were only trying to protect him, but still... sometimes it just got to be a bit much. Especially Izzy. He was just happy to always have Simon and Clary there to balance things out. To balance them out.

* * *

**Is it weird that I'm thirsty for smut even thought I'm the one writing this thing? lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ans: The Girl With the Puff Hat_ \- Remember in chapter 7 Jia asked Magnus if he was blackmailing her and he said no, he was collecting a debt she owed the warlock Iris for saving her daughter's life? A blood oath. So Magnus now used the term blackmail as a call back to what Jia had accused him of, plus he didn't want to get into details about blood oaths and such with Alec. It being their first conversation and all, don't want to turn him off with his nasty deeds. lol**

**NB: In Shadowhunters season 2 Clary had made a blood oath with Iris to bring her mother back to life and almost died because blood oaths cannot be broken.**

* * *

**I don't really know about this chapter, but could just be me. I'm never satisfied. lol**

Chapter 9

"Oh for Lillith's sake, Magnus!" exclaimed a startled Ragnor, watching as Magnus stepped out of a swirling portal and into his living room.

"I've told before," scolded Magnus, smoothing a hand down the sides of his perfectly spiked glitter covered hair. "Don't ever mention that name in my presence."

"I know she and your father have their... issues, but she is still our mother." If Magnus had mastered the ability to kill someone with just a look, Ragnor would've been dead with not even his ashes left to show that he had ever existed. The older warlock quickly corrected himself, saying, "Mother of all demons. That's what I ment to say. She's the mother of all demons." He then grumbled that she was therefore technically their grandmother under his breath as Magnus made his way towards the couch.

"You know," said Magnus, sitting down on the plush chestnut colored leather couch, ever so elegantly crossing one leg over the other. "For a centuries old warlock you are way too jumpy. I mean, how many people are even able to portal in through your wards?"

"Just a handful," Ragnor admitted, sauntering over towards him, retaking his previous position in a cream colored arm chair, where he had sat reading quietly before Magnus's sudden interruption. "But that's not the point. Everyone I know usually calls before they visit."

"But I don't," countered Magnus. "Which is why you should've known it was me. By the way," he turned his head, his eyes searching the room. "Where is the lovely Caterina? I have yet to exchange more than a passing greeting with her since my arrival." Though they weren't as close as him and Ragnor... or Raphael for that matter, Magnus had always considered them to be friends. It was unfortunate that since he's arrived in New York, they've only managed to exchange basic pleasantries.

"Where do you think?" Ragnor frowned.

"Oh." Magnus was well aware that Caterina had been spending most of her time at the hospital where she worked. This was her way of dealing with, or rather avoiding their problems. "So, how have things been going between the two of you?"

"Magnus," Ragnor began, his tone slightly defensive. "I'm sure you had a reason for barging into my home unannounced, and it wasn't to ask me about my relationship problems."

"Well yes, of course I have a reason." Magnus replied, rolling his eyes. "And it's a very exciting reason. But that doesn't keep me from wanting to know how my friend is doing. Does it?"

"I'm fine," said Ragnor. "Alright?" He really didn't feel like talking about his problems. Atleast not right now. He didn't want to talk about the fact that his mate had been trying to convince him to have a child with someone else even though he's told her countless times that he didn't need a child. That he was ok with it just being them. That she was enough for him. "We can talk about me later. Right now I want to know what's got you so excited. What's going on?"

"Well first," Magnus stood, deciding not to prod his friend... for now. "We'll be needing this." With a florish, Magnus snapped his fingers causing a bottle of one of his favorite champagne to appear in a silver bucket filled with ice on Ragnor's coffee table, and two flutes filled to the brim in both his and his friend's hand.

Ragnor startled a little, but held the materialized glass of champagne gingerly. "And what may I ask are we celebrating?"

Magnus held out his glass of champagne to Ragnor. Ragnor copied his friend's gesture, tapping his glass gently against Magnus's, making a soft clinking sound.

They both then sat back down, Magnus taking a sip of his drink, watching as Ragnor took one as well, soon emptying his glass. Finally, after a few beats of enjoying his friend dying of curiosity, he said, "I've found my mate."

Ragnor's breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled coughed. Choking on what must have been his tongue or saliva, considering he had finished his drink, Magnus wasn't sure which one. He couldn't help but to chuckle at his friend's shocked reaction.

Having gotten his coughing some what under control, Ragnor opened and closed his mouth several times, much to Magnus's amusement. Finally, "When did this happen?" he asked, is face flushed red and his eyes tearing up, having just almost choked to death without his so called bestfriend so much as lifting a finger to help him. "I just saw you lastnight."

"That was lastnight," said Magnus, wearing the biggest smirk ever on his face. "You of all people should know that alot can happen between the rising and the setting of the sun."

"Yes but... but this..." Ragnor started, baffled and confused. "I thought you were to go after the young omega?" he asked, his brain still yet to put everything together. "When I left you, you seemed a man with a mission. Who could this mate of yours be?"

Magnus was having the time of his life watching as the wheels began to turn in his friend's mind as he slowly started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. As realization took him, slapping him across the face, his eyes widening to comical proportions, "Yes," said Magnus. His voice booming and his tone one of pure bliss.

"_No_," Ragnor drawled. "Not possible." He stood from his seat and began pacing in front of a now gloating Magnus. "How did you...?" he asked, gaping pointedly at Magnus.

"I am just returning from the Institute now," Magnus confirmed. He couldn't hold in his happiness, his excitment. It was painted permanently on his face. "I don't even... he asked me Ragnor. Can you believe it? I wanted to court him first, which were're going to do, but," he paused, still grappling with believing what happened himself. "He asked _me..." _he placed his hand to his chest, "to be his alpha. And I, of course, said yes."

Magnus could see the million and one questions in his friend's eyes and he was ready to answer each and everyone of them, just not now. "I know what your thinking, but don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Ragnor's brows raised in question and worry.

"Yes," Magnus confirmed. "He's the one, Rags." Ragnor groaned at the nickname, but said nothing. Now was not the time to admonish Magnus about it. "We talked for over an hour... it was the best hour of my life."

"Oh Magnus," Ragnor sighed, his shoulders dropping. His friend was looking like a love sick teenager. "Atleast get to know him before you go handing him your heart."

"Oh relax," Magnus scoffed. "I'm just happy. I haven't handed him my heart... atleast not yet...I don't think." He pondered for a moment, then scoffed again saying, "whatever, the point is, I'm happy. And as my bestfriend, I expect you to be happy for me."

"And I am," said Ragnor. "I just want you to be careful, take things slow." He knew Magnus had a tendency to just rush into things head, or rather heart first without thinking things through fully. And this was a shadowhunter they were talking about... an omega shadowhunter. "This isn't going to be a walk in park, you know."

"I know," Magnus confirmed. "And I'm ready. Believe me. I'm sure about this, old friend."

* * *

Alec had decided to have dinner alone in his room. It had been an emotional day and all he wanted now was to be alone. He had alot to think about. He had ate his dinner while watching the sunset, as the sky lit up in beautiful colors that slowly faded as the sun went to sleep and the moon took it's place.

After talking with his friends, he had gone to his parent's office, hoping to have a calm, amicable conversation with them regarding his courtship with Magnus. But, just as he had expected, he was met with nothing but unwavering resistance. Atleast where is mother was concerned. His father still hadn't said much, but he got the impression that he agreed with his mother.

She had even tried to use the fact that she was an alpha against him. Commanding him. Something she hadn't done since he was a boy, since before he had officially presented at fifteen. Thank the Angel those commands no longer affected him and he could now resist them. Though he wasn't really sure how or when this change, _imunity maybe,_ had happened. Especially since alphas didn't just go around commanding people against their will. Well, atleast not the ones that he knew. Plus alot of people, or rather betas, have learnt how resist them.

As he layed on his bed, hands folded behind his head, thoughts of a certain warlock playing in his mind, wondering if Magnus was powerful enough that his alpha commands couldn't be resisted, there was a sharp knock on his door.

Not bothering to get up, "Come in," he ordered.

"Hey," he heard his father's voice as he turned to meet his gaze. "Can we talk?" he asked, his head peeking in through the small opening he made in the door.

"I don't know," said Alec, turning his head back to the ceiling, continuing to count the cracks. "It depends."

"On what?" asked Robert, already stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

"If you're here to actually talk or to give commands." Alec was in no mood for any kind of alpha postering, head of the Institute... or any other kind of postering.

Robert took a deep breath, letting it out as he walked over to his son's bed. He gently pushed Alec's feet over to the corner of the bed, making room, and sat down on the edge next to him. "I just want us to talk," he assured. "Besides, you don't seem to have any problem ignoring commands."

Alec didn't know how to respond to that so he just nodded, telling his father to talk, that he was listening. He was still feeling defensive from the earlier conversations he's had with him and his mother and he wasn't about to let his guard down.

"Ok," Robert started, "I don't really know where to begin... I suppose...I'm just confused son. I don't understand what's going on with you and I want to. For the first time I feel like I don't know what's going on in my own family. Like everyone's hiding something from me."

When Alec said nothing, just kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling, he sighed and spoke again. "What is going on between you and Magnus Bane?" he asked. "You've only met him a day ago and now you want to court him. Is this some kind of rebellion like your mother have suggested? Is this you punishing us for the restrictions that have been place on you?"

Alec turned his head, fuming with anger, to face his father. But, when he saw the care and genuine concern on his father's face, his anger waned.

"Talk to me son," said Robert. "Help me understand."

Alec wanted so badly to just tell his father that Magnus was his mate. That Magnus was the one he'd chosen to spend his life with... to have children with. But he couldn't. Atleast not yet. He wouldn't understand... he wasn't ready to understand, and maybe he never would be. Plus, he and Magnus had agreed to wait. And breaking their very first agreement was no way to start their relationship. So, Alec lied... _well_, he told half the truth.

"I feel a connection between me and Magnus," he said. "I've never felt like this before, not with all the alphas that have tried to get my attention. I just want to spend some time with him and get to know him... figure out what that connection is. Who knows, it might be nothing. I just want a chance to do something that I want, for once. Just this once."

Robert could see his son begging him with his eyes... begging him for his support and it made him sad. It broke his heart that he wasn't going to give it, that he couldn't give it.

"Alec, you have to know that a shadowhunter cannot simply wake up one day and begin to court a downworlder." Robert's face was pained as he spoke. His son was looking at him with the eyes of someone betrayed, but still he continued. "It's just not done... and your, your an omega, the only omega. I'm sorry son. I know that this is the first person you've taken any interest in, but I connot allow it." He shook his head affirming his words. " I just can't. I'm sorry."

Alec sat up abruptly, catching his father off guard. "I am not asking for your permission." he said, his brows furrowed in determination. "I know my rights. And besides, it's not like I need your permission anyways, the consul have already given her's. So there is nothing you or mom can say or do to stop me. I will see Magnus."

"Alec, please listen to me..." Robert started, but Alec cut him off.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day and I need my rest." He layed back down, turning on his side, giving Robert his back.

"Alec..." he called, but Alec ignored him. He sat there for a while watching his son's back as it moved each time he breathed in and out, trying to figure out how to pacify him without giving in to his crazy demands.

Finally after a few minutes, he sighed, standing up. "I love you son, and I only want what's best for you. Don't forget that, alright."

Alec didn't respond. He layed quietly listening as his father spoke his mind, only turning around once he heard the door closed, his father leaving.

* * *

It was already midnight but Magnus was far too excited and jittery to sleep. Though it had only been a few hours since he'd seen Alexander, his Alexander, he was already missing the shadowhunter dearly. He couldn't stop thinking about him. His eyes, his intoxicating scent... and that smile. That smile was everything. He wondered how he'd managed to live all these years without it and if he could ever go back to living without it.

As images of hypnotic blue eyes and heart stopping smiles ran through his mind, he coudn't help but wonder if Alexander too was still awake. And if he was, was he thinking of him. Oh how he wished he could see him, smell his beautiful scent.

Suddenly he thought of something. He snapped his fingers, summoning a pen and a small note book. He tore out a page, quickly writing something, and then snapped his finger again, watching as the paper caught fire and disappered. If he couldn't see or smell his Alexander, then he would settle for hearing his voice.

Alec was seated on his windowsil watching the city lights and listening to it's songs like he did so many nights when he had trouble falling asleep. He was pulled from his reverie when blue flames sparked before his eyes, and a fire message appeared. Alec quickly plucked the piece of paper from the air, blowing away the flames.

He smiled as he read what was written, _'forgot to give you this today, please call me.'_

Alec moved quickly away from the window, almost tripping over his own feet, _so much for shadowhunter balance,_ grabbing his phone off his bed side table and plopping down on his bed.

He moved gingerly, propping himself up comfortably on his pillows, leaning against the head board. Taking a few nervous breaths, though why he was so nervous was a mistery beyond him, and unlocked his phone, tapping the neccassary icons on the screen. After he dialed the number on the fire message he took another deep breath, his heart thumping loudly, before he presssed the call icon.

Magnus answered after only one ring. "_Why hello Alexander_, still awake I see."

"Y-yeah," said Alec. He couldn't help the blush that attacked his cheeks or the shiver that raced up and down his spine when he heard the warlock's voice and the way he said his name. He had to say that he was very happy that Magnus was continuing to call him by his full name despite him having told the warlock that everyone called him Alec, so he could as well. He wondered if Magnus would always have this effect on him, or as time passed it would fade. By the Angel he hoped not.

"Why still up so late?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged despite Magnus not being able to see him. "I've just had alot on my mind, I guess. What about you, why are you still awake?"

"Well," Magnus began, his tone playful. "Much like you darling, I have alot on my mind... well, one thing really."

Alec snickered. Though he's never really flirted before, he's seen people do it enough times to know where Magnus was going with this. So he responded saying, "I suppose I should ask what that thing is?"

"No," said Magnus. "No need to ask what I will freely tell you." Alec waited and after a beat, "You" said Magnus. "You're all I've been able to think about, Alexander. I'm already missing you."

"You know this is silly, right?" Alec was now hugging his pillow to his chest and smiling like an idiot. He felt so embarrassed even though he was alone in his room and no one could see him.

"What's so silly about two people not being able to sleep because they like each other so much that they can't stop thinking about each other?"

"Who said that you're what I was thinking about?" Alec scoffed, feigning indignation.

Magnus chuckled at his silliness and Alec's heart rate increased at how sexy the warlock's laugh was.

"Oh come on Alexander, who were you thinking about if not me." Magnus retorted.

"I will not answer that." said Alec, knowing damn well the warlock had invaded his every thought.

"Alright, fair enough," said Magnus. "Answer me this then. This person, who isn't me, what were you thinking about them?"

_Ok... I can play this game_, Alec thought, shuffling around a bit. _Time to take things to the next level_. "I was thinking about how attractive this person is and how delicious their lips looked and how much I wanted to taste them," said Alec, whose face was now in his pillow, red with embarrassment .

Sure he was a blunt person and had no problem speaking his mind, but this was... this was just so... it wasn't him. But he had to admit, he was enjoying himself. And as much as he wouldn't want Magnus to see him right now, he would've loved to see Magnus's reaction to what he'd just said.

Magnus was quiet for a few beats. Alexander had just basically told him that he wanted to kiss him.

How he wished he was there in bed with his shadowhunter right now. _Would it be too much if he just said screw it and portalled into his room_. He certainly could... No, he couldn't do that... Atleast not yet...Right?

Releasing a heavy breath, "Well," said Magnus. "Next time you see this person you should definately kiss them. Infact, I'm sure they're equally thinking about how delicious those lips of your must taste as well."

"I shall certainly take that into consideration," Alec chuckled, slowly feeling himself becoming more and more comfortable with Magnus. Not that he wasn't before... It's just that this was all very new for him. And even though he obviously had very strong feelings for Magnus and had chosen him as his mate, they were still technically strangers; only just getting to know each other.

"So, what are you wearing?" asked Magnus, his smirking coming through in his voice, bringing Alec from his thoughts.

"_Nothing,_" said the shadowhunter in a breathy tone, chortling when he heard the warlock's gasp. Magnus was really bringing out his playful side.

"Don't play with me like that, Alexander," Magnus scolded. "How will I ever be able to sleep now with those images in my mind?"

"You started it," Alec retorted, not able to contain his laughter.

"Alright, alright, you win," said Magnus, wanting to bring the temperature back down a little, else he made things _harder _for himself. "How did things go with your parents?"

It was over two hours later when the two had finally gotten off the phone. They'd talked about Alec's parents, shadowhunters, warlocks, any and everything under the sun untill they went right back to flirting again.

And as much as neither of them had wanted the call to end, Alec was tired and starting to mumble gibberish. So, it was with sad hearts that they said their goodnights, making plans to see each other the next day.

It was about ten minutes later when a half asleep Magnus shot up in his bed shouting, _shit_, when he remembered that he could have actually video called Alec. _Next time, _he thought. _Definately_.

* * *

_Yellow lights flickered in the dark, as fire flies danced all around them. The night sky, a black sea, only the stars dared to swim._

_Alec didn't know where he was and he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was with Magnus._

_"Where is this place," he asked, his hands running smoothly over the long grass that flowed like a river underneath him."It's so beautiful"_

_"Your're beautiful," was Magnus's only response as he moved from where he layed beside Alec, staring up at the night sky, and manuvered himself so he was now laying on top of him, proping himself up on his elbows so he was slightly hovering over the shadowhunter._

_Turning his gaze away from the scenery, Alec looked up into beautiful gold, green cat eyes and smiled. He couldn't help but think about how perfectly they fitted together, Magnus settling snuggly between his thighs. He could feel the warlock's body heat seeping into his skin, warming his entire being._

_"You've made me so happy," Magnus whispered_

_"You've made me happy too."_

_Magnus brought one of his hands up, brushing his hair back from his forehead and out of his eyes, massaging his soft scalp as he kept gently combing his fingers through and playing with his untamed hair. _

_But before Alec had a chance to fully relish in the feel of Magnus's touch, the warlock leaned down, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss._

_It was needy, and dominating, and Alec gave into it immediately, opening his mouth for Magnus when his tongue sought, no, demanded entrance. __It was a dance of tongues, and lips, and teeth - biting, and Alec had never felt so desperate._

_He held on to the warlock, his hands wrapping around his body, clinging to him like a vice._

_Magnus's hands were everywhere, pulling clothing, grabbing skin, leaving firey trails in their wake. His intoxicating scent engulfing Alec._

_"Magnus," he gasped when the warlock moved his lips down, attacking his neck with hot rough kisses, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin there._

_It was all happening so fast... yet, somehow he wasn't afraid. It all felt right to him. Magnus felt right to him. __Every touch, every kiss. _

_He felt like he was caught in a wirl wind of emotions where he couldn't think anymore __a__nd all h__e could do was feel._

_One second they were kissing, then the next, Magnus's hands were running up and down his naked thighs as __moans and nonsense words flowed from his lips. _

_'When had they gotten undressed,' his mind thought briefly, but those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he felt Magnus's harden length hot against his skin._

_"Alexander...I need you."_

_The warlock's lips were hot on his again, wet and even sweeter, and oh so intoxicating,_

_Hands and fingers roamed and explored, moving up and down the length of his body, touching and caressing him in places even he hadn't so thoroughly explored before._

_Head __falling back, raven hair rustling grass that some how felt like clouds against his warm skin. __"I'm yours," Alec__ gasped, __his eyes jolting open as he felt Magnus rutting against him, then in him.__ The warlock's movements, bolts of pleasure shocking his body like waves crashing against a rocky sea shore over and over again._

_His body danced with the warlock's, each movement seemingly well practiced and perfectly in sync._

_It was perfect._

_"Let go Alexander," he heard Magnus whisper before he felt a sharp pain against his neck followed by unimaginable pleasure... "Let go." _

_...A__nd so he did._

* * *

Alec woke with a start, feeling like the temperature in the room had sky rocketed over night. He felt hot and wet all over. His hair and clothes were sweaty and sticking to his skin, and his sheets were nowhere to be found. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it off of his forehead and turned his head to the side, seeing his blankets on the floor.

As he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down, he couldn't help but gasped at what he saw. His pjama pants were wet and sticking to his body. Sitting up to properly examine himself, he realized that it wasn't just sweat he was covered in. There was also cum and slick on his pants as well.

_Shit_, he thought. This was different. He's had sex dreams a few times before, but not like this. Not with someone with an actual face he knew attached them and definately not where he produced slick.

It's probably just because he was only two months away from his mating date, he thought. Plus him having finally found his alpha. He really hoped that that's all it was. Angel forbid he went into heat before he was official mated. _Was that even possible? Shit._ He'd have to do some research about it later. Although no matter how many books he read about omegas, they never seem to leave him feeling anymore reassured. Infact sometimes they confused him even more. He really wished he knew more and didn't feel so clueless all the time, especially when it came to his own body.

He quickly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, he was serioulsy in need of a good shower. As the warm water rained down on his body, Alec couldn't help but think about Magnus. About their talk and about his dream. It felt so real. Magnus's hands were all over him, touching him in places he longed to be touched. And the kisses... how he longed to be kissed like that. He wondered if the real Magnus kissed better than dream Magnus, because those lips and tongue were doing some unbelievable things to him...

As images of his dream ran through his mind, Alec felt his cock twitch, the water suddenly becoming too hot. _Oh no you_ _don't,_ he thought, looking down at his hardening cock._ You had enough fun in lastnight's dream?_

He quickly finished with his shower and got dressed in his usual shadowhunter black. He had a feeling that it was going to be a very long day. It was only seven in the morning and he was already feeling like a nervous wreck. Not only did he still have his parents to deal with, but he and Magnus had agreed lastnight to go on their first date today; because honestly the really wanted to see each other. They had talked about maybe waiting a day or two to give his parents time to calm down, but in the end they decided that the sooner everyone got used to them being together the better.

After getting dressed and taking a few calming deep breaths, breathing slowly in and out, Alec left his room to join the others for breakfast. Which he was so not looking forward to.

* * *

**Sorry if Alec having a wet dream was weird. I didn't plan it but it just felt right. His body is going through alot right now. Plus late night phone call with Magnus... talk about triggering. ****Also I kept it short, tame and vague since its only a dream. Gotta leave details for the actual real sex scenes. lol**

* * *

**Some places to find me just incase I get into trouble here lol.**

**Twitter: Natalee**** geonatltd**

**Wattpad: NataleeAndersonDalfo**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Just wanted to thank you guys for supporting this story!**

Chapter 10

Alec wasn't freaking out. Why would he be? Sure he was nervous, but what was there for him to freak out about? Oh, who was he kidding, he was a nervous wreck. Magnus would be coming to pick him up in an hour for their date... their first date... his first date, and he was fairly sure that he was about to have a heart attack.

Just as he'd thought, breakfast had been annoying, even more so than usual. As soon as he arrived in the caferteria, he wished he'd chosen instead to have his breakfast in his room. It wasn't the looks from the other shadowhunters or their whispers that had gotten to him, that he was used to. This time however, the whispers weren't just about him, they were also about Magnus. More specifically him and Magnus.

Apparently news of their courtship had spread throughout the Institute overnight like a wild fire and everyone had formed their opinions. He could only guess that this was the work of the two shadowhunters who had been present at the time he'd made the announcement to his parents.

Like he had always done, even before Magnus, he'd gone about his day ignoring the whispers and looks that came his way.

He couldn't care less what anyone thought.

As for his fast approaching date with Magnus, he had only told his friends about it. Izzy had squealed so loud that he was sure everyone at their table now had permanent ear damage. Of course her excitment had calmed down greatly when she remembered that said date was with Magnus. Alec understood her reluctance, the need she felt to protect him as he felt the same need to protect her, but he wasn't too worried about it. From the little time he had already spent with Magnus, he could already tell that he was a wonderful, kind and loving person. He felt it in his bones and he would trust that feeling. He was certain that over time once she, along with everyone else got to know him, they too would come to the same conclusion.

Where is parents were concerned, it wasn't that he was afraid to tell them, but he didn't want to give them a chance to plan or do anything that might be an impediment to his own plans. He wouldn't put it pass them to try something. No, it was best if they found out about his and Magnus's plans as they were happening, and not a minute before.

After breakfast, the day had continued on as per usual. He went for a few hours of training with his friends followed by lunch, which they'd chosen to have in the training room, despite it being against the Institutes rules. It was during this time that he saw the missed text message from Magnus wishing him a goodmorning, and telling him to enjoy his day and how much he was looking forward to seeing him later. He was definately going to have to pay closer attention to his phone from now on, he thought, now that he acutually had use for it.

He had quickly texted the warlock back a reply. Letting him know that he too was equally in high antcipation of their date and how the hours could not pass fast enough.

Well, now those hours had past and he was about having an anxiety attack. He was having a problem that he would never in his whole life thought he'd ever have.

_What in Angel's name was he going to wear?_

He could now say that he fully understood Izzy's usual wardrobe freakouts. He would definately never again mock or laugh at what he had thought to be nothing but utter ridiculousness at the time.

And then there was the topic of what they would talk about. Sure so far he had managed to hold his own when conversing with the warlock, their two hour long late night phone call for example, but this was different. This some how just felt more... official or something. Like if he messed up it would be on some kind of record surely to be held against him later.

He knew he was just being silly, yet some how he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but feel like he was going to make a total fool of himself and Magnus would find out something about him that he didn't like and just call the whole thing off. After all, it's not like they'd made any formal anouncements.

Sighing in frustration, _what did people even wear on dates_, Alec thought, going back to his more current problems. He supposed it depended on where said date was. But Magnus hadn't told him where they were going, as per their agreement for it to be a suprise. As he stood in front of a closet filled with black clothing, he was starting to regret that decision. He didn't even like suprises.

He was pulled from his panicked state by a knock at his door.

"Go away!" he shouted, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well, you're certainly grumpy for someone with a hot date," said Jace, quirking an eye brow as he made his way into the room; Izzy, Clary and Simon on his heels.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alec asked, eyeing the group confused, forgetting that he was dressed in only a pair of black boxers and a fluffy white towel thrown over his shoulder.

"Well isn't it obvious? We're here to help you prepare for your date, silly," Izzy announced. "Did you really think I wouldn't be here to see off on your first date."

"And we're just here to make sure the girls don't give you any bad advice," said Jace, refering to him and Simon, who quickly agreed.

Alec just rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed plopping down on his bed, running a hand through his still slightly damped hair. "You guys might as well help me figure out what to wear because I have no clue."

Izzy squealed, clapping her hands together, her and Clary making their way over to his closet. She had been thinking about her brother all day and despite her reservations with him choosing a warlock to be his mate, Angel forbid she wasn't there for him when he would be needing her the most. No, she was going to be there for her brother and support him as best she could. Of course, she would still be giving said warlock a very stern warning, Prince of Edom or not. She didn't care if he was the Angel Raziel himself, her eyes would be on him and he better not hurt her brother.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" asked Clary, throwing the clothes Izzy was handing her on the bed.

"I don't know," said Alec. "It's a surprise.

"Well then, there's your main problem. If you don't know where you're going, how will you know the appropriate clothes to wear. Why don't you just text Magnus and ask him what the dress code is?" Clary suggested. "That way we can make a good choice. You don't wanna show up in jeans and T shirt for dinner at a fancy resturant, believe me." When they all looked at her, then Jace, "long story," she added dismissively.

Alec felt so silly that he hadn't even thought of that, grabbing his phone off the bedside table to text Magnus.

"You know, I don't think Magnus would really mind you wearing what you have on now," said Simon, winking at Alec in his nearly naked state.

"I'm going to have to agree with Simon on this one," Jace chirped, laughing as Alec pulled the towel from his shoulder, wrapping it around his body as best he could, blushing and frowning all at once.

"Ladies, will you control your men please," he chided, the group laughing as his phone chimed, signaling that he'd received a message. He quickly tapped the correct icons, seeing that it was from Magnus, telling him to just dress comfortably casual.

That he could definately do.

* * *

Magnus couldn't wait to see his sweet omega, his Alexander. He had spent majority of his day doing his job as the new High Warlock of Brooklyn, tending to the needs of the downworlders of New York. The job itself, he found was no different than his usual day to day life had been back in Edom. The downworlders came to him with whatever problems they had and he did his best to solve them.

People were even addressing him as they did in Edom. Calling him _your greatness_, despite him having told them that here in the mundane world he prefered not to be seen as a prince, but simply as a high warlock and that they should kindly address him by his name.

Some complied, but others were too afraid that they would some how be punished. Which was silly really. Even though he's had his moments in the past, moments that he wasn't particulry proud of, he would never intentionally hurt anyone. Atleast not anyone who didn't deserve it. And while he couldn't exactly vouch whole heartedly for his father, Asmodeus had always taken his feelings into consideration; not wanting to look too bad in the eyes of his son, despite his demonic nature.

It was late afternoon when he had finished tending to the needs of his people and was finally free to make the necessary arrangements needed for his and Alexander's date. He just hoped that his mate would like what he had planned for them.

After a long scalding shower, Magnus went about his usual routine in getting ready. It was during this time that he had received a text message from his young shadowhunter, asking him what the dress code was for the evening. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle to himself. His sweet omgea was probably a bit flustered not knowing what their plans for the evening was.

Even though he was only just getting to know his mate, he had already gotten the impression that he wasn't one for surprises, despite him having asked for their date to be a surprise.

He had quickly responded, telling him to simply dress casual and comfortable, setting the phone down on his vanity as he continued from where he'd left off, choosing his makeup for the evening.

Taking his own advice, Magnus decided to dress casual and comfortable as well, atleast for him, as there was no need for overly fancy outfits where they were going. Infact, the simpler the better. The usual skin tight leather pants that he loved to wear just wouldn't be practical. So instead, he opted for a nice pair of navy blue dress pants that may or may not have been a little too tight, perfectly hugging all of his best _assets_.

Continuing his theme of keeping things simple, he paired the pants with a purple silk shirt, accented by a sequined collar and cuffs, leaving most of the top buttons undone. He had also decided to wear less jewelry, only wearing three of everything. Three rings on each hand, braclets, earrings and necklaces .

He even kept the glitter to a minimun, only adding it to his perfectly spiked hair and eye makeup.

Fully satisfied with his appearance, Magnus checked the time, realizing that he had finished getting ready alot faster than he thought he would have, which was a first for him. Despite being able to simply snap himself ready, he's usually never this decisive; having to put on an entire fashion show before selecting the prefect outfit.

He had agreed with Alexander to be at the Institute at five and he still had almost thirty minutes to go. The last thing he wanted to do was to show up too early. Even if he was eager to see his omega, the prospect of having to endure an institute of annoying shadowhunters or Alec's parents longer than necassary, was not at all appealing and would only serve to spoil his good mood.

Snapping his fingers, he conjured himself a drink to aid him in calming his nerves while he waited in his living room; counting down the minutes.

* * *

"So how're planning on handling mom and dad?" asked Izzy, moving away from the floor length mirror next to Alec's closet, where she had been checking herself out, joining him on his bed. "Are you just going to try and leave without telling them or..."

Alec was now fully dressed, wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue buttoned up shirt with the sleaves rolled up - one of the few pieces of color in his closet, Izzy had bought it for him - and a pair of black combat boots. His hair had that 'just had sex look' which was in style now. Atleast according to Izzy, as she was the one who had styled it.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe."

"I think you should tell them," Izzy suggested. "I know they're not your favorite people right now, but it wouldn't be right to leave the Institute without telling them... they're just worried about you... Plus you kinda gotta get pass the gaurds."

"Yeah," Clary agreed "Best not to cause a scene."

"I know," Alec shrugged. "Though I am almost tempted to just have Magnus portal me out. Can you imagine their reactions?" He snickered, wondering where this deviousness was coming from.

"They would send out a search party,"Jace said laughing.

Checking his phone, Alec saw that it was only fifteen minutes before five. "Magnus will be here soon, guys," he announced, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go talk to mom and dad... Izzy could you wait for Magnus at the front door for me just in case? I don't want him to have any trouble... you know how the gaurds can be sometimes."

"Good idea," Izzy agreed. "Especialy with that asshat Raj working at the front door today."

After hugging his friends, Alec made his way to his parents office.

Turned out his mom had left for Idris a few hours earlier for some kind of emergency meeting, so he only had his father to deal with. Which was good news for him; her being the more difficult of the two. He knew he probably should have gone about things differently, and maybe he was being a bit childish doing things this way, but he just didn't want to leave any room for any sort of obstruction. This was going to happen, and it was going to happen now. It was time for him to take control of his life.

* * *

Magnus stepped out of a portal directly in front of the New York Institute.

Making his way up the steps, he felt a little awkward when one of the two guards asked him the nature of his visit. He wasn't sure whether he should tell them he was there to Alexander or not. Luckily he was saved from having to deal with the overly zealous shadowhunters when a girl, looking eerily similar to his Alexander, appeared at the door asking him to come, and letting the guards know that they were expecting him.

"Just shut up, Raj," she said annoyed, when one of the guards tried to object, saying that they recieved no memos from the head of the institute to expect any downworlders there today. Magnus couldn't help but smile as he walked with her to where he assumed his omega would be waiting.

"I'm Isabelle by they way," she said as they walked along together. "Alec's sister." she turned to him, extending her hand in greeting, which he gladly accepted with a smile. "Alec is a bit held up with our father."

"Lovely to meet you," Magnus replied. "I've heard alot about you." He had talked with Alexander extensively about his friends and family the previous night.

"And it's all true," Izzy said with a wink and a smile. "I will kill you if any harm comes to my brother."

"And you would be right to do so," Magnus agreed, deciding immediately that he was going to like her.

Just as they turned the corner of a long hall way, Magnus recognized led to the small sitting room where he had met Alec the day before, one of the doors opened to reveal Alexander and his father.

The instant Alec's eyes met Magnus's, all of his anxiety and the doubts he had been having throughout the day vanished, the warlock's presence instantly calming his nerves. He couldn't help the blush that crept up his cheeks as he fully took in his chosen mate's appearance. His stylish outfit, the necklaces that adorned his bare chest, accentuating the beautiful caramel skin on display. It was the sound of his father's voice that brought him out from his daze; Magnus giving him a playful wink, while Izzy eyed him knowingly, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Mr. Bane," He said, as the four of them stood gazing at each other, the air rigid. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to bring my son home in the condition in which you found him."

"_Dad_," Alec admonished, glaring at his father. "I'll be fine. Let's go," he turned to Magnus and reached for the warlock's hand, practically dragging him out of the Institute as shadowhunters looked on confused. He wasn't going to wait around to have his father threaten his mate in some weird '_over protective father threatens to shoot the boyfriend with a really big gun'_ scene or something.

Yes. Unfortunately Simon had also talked him into watching those silly teenage romantic mundane movies as well. He'd even liked a few of them if he was being honest... not that he would ever admit it. Jace would never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

The evening was warm and the earthy early autumn air tickled Alec's nose as he took a deep breath. He hadn't stepped his feet outside the Institute in two years. His heart thundered in his chest as he walked around the overgrown lawn, taking in the familar scene. He felt excited and scared all at the same time. As much as he had been dying to leave the Institute, it was home, the only place he ever truely felt safe.

Alec's smile fell as he suddenly felt like someone was holding his lungs tight in their hand, squeezing it. He couldn't breathe and vision was starting to blur. _What was happening to him?_

"_Alexander?_" Realizing that his mate was in distress, about to have some kind of panic attack, Magnus acted quickly, pulling Alexander to him in a loving embrace. He gently brought the shadowhunter's head to rest on his shoulder, his face nestled against his neck, as he allowed his scent to calm his mate... his omega.

"Just breathe," Magnus soothe. "Your ok... your safe..."

Alec allowed himself to be engulfed in the warlock's scent, clinging to him, as he tried to stay afloat. He didn't understand what was happening to him. One minute he was over joyed to finally be outside, _free,_ the next he felt like he was drowning.

"_Magnus,_" He whispered.

"Just breathe my darling... you're safe I promise."

It was a few minutes later when Alec calmed down, slowly pulling away from the warlock and clearing his throat, "Uhmm, sorry about that," he said, blushing with embarrassment. "I don't know where that came from."

"It's alright," Magnus assured, bringing a caressing hand to the shadowhunter's cheek. "No need to apologise... After being couped up in that place for so long, it's perfectly normal to feel a little overwhelmed."

"But I'm a shadowhunter... we're not supposed to get overwhelmed." Alec countered, looking down at his feet, still feeling a little embarrassed. As much he enjoys being in Magnus's arms and getting lost in his scent, he didn't want the warlock to think he was weak. Not when they're just getting started.

"And you're human as well my sweet, don't forget that," Magnus hooked his finger under Alec's chin, bringing his gaze back to his own, "and even shadowhunters get overwhelmed sometimes... you all are just too stubborn to admit it."

"Maybe," Alec frowned.

"Uh uh, no maybe," Magnus said sternly. "Don't be so hard on yourself... promise me."

"I won't," Alec promised, smiling when he remembered what was actually about happen and why he was outside in the first place. His date with Magnus. "So what's next?" he asked, wanting to put his momentary freakout far behind him. They were standing out of view at a corner of the Institute, shrowded with unkept bushes, a few wild flowers scattered throughout. "Are we taking a taxi somewhere or...?"

"Well first," said Magnus, happy to see his favorite smile again, he snapped his fingers, causing a small glass vial filled with an orange colored liquid to appear. "I need you to drink this."

"Why? What is it?" Alec asked, taken aback. He trusted Magnus, but he was still a shadowhunter and it was in his nature to be leery.

"It's a cloaking potion," Magnus explained. "During my research I discovered that some omegas had used it to disguise their scent. Though it only last for about twelve hours and I don't think we'll be needing it where we're going, I want to be careful to not draw any unnecessary attention... keep you safe."

"How come I've never heard about this... this cloaking potion before?"

"That's not surprising," said Magnus. "Some of the ingredients are very hard to come by... and let's just say getting the others are not for the faint of heart. Plus even if your parents knew about it, it probably would have looked more than a little bit suspicious, them asking a warlock to make them an omega cloacking potion."

"I guess," Alec agreed, accepting the vial.

Magnus saw the hesitation in his eyes as he opened vial, bringing the potion to his nose and smelling it. "I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right? You can trust me, Alexander... I'd sooner hurt myself."

"I do," Alec whispered, then emptied the vial, his face frowning at the bitter taste.

"Sorry I couldn't get it to taste any better," Magnus chuckled, snapping his fingers and providing Alec with a mint. "This should help."

He watched as Alec's tensed features visible relaxed, nodding that he was alright. "Ok, now that that's settled," he turned away from the shadowhunter with a florish, gesturing with his hands as he set to work on making a portal.

"Wait," said Alec grabbing his arm. Magnus, turning back to face him, "what's wrong," he started but was soon silenced. It was a gentle brush of lips, catching the warlock off gaurd and stopping his heart completely.

Alec moved closer to Magnus, as close as he could get, pressing his body against the warlock's. Lifting his head slighty to cover the small height difference between them, he pressed his lips gently to the Magnus's. _Angel, they're so soft_, he thought, his heart racing, body begging for more.

Magnus was surprised, but very pleased at the young shadowhunter's bold display. His arms immediately snaked their way around Alec's waist, travelling up to his shoulders then the nape of his neck, pulling him in even closer as he deepened the kiss. It was as though a fire had ignited in him, burning into a fierce blaze as their lips moved against each other in a slow sensual dance.

He craved for more, his tongue licking at Alexander's lips, tasting him.

Just as Alec had thought, his warlock tasted delicious. His lips were soft and sweet, and moved easily with his own. They felt so new, yet so familiar to him... like he had kissed them before... like he had always been kissing them and always would.

Gasping at the sensations Magnus was causing in him, shivers racing up and down his spine as the warlock's tongue traced his lips, Alec opened his mouth to his chosen mate - his alpha, granting him entrance. He had never kissed anyone before, nor had he ever wanted to kiss anyone as much as he wanted to kiss Magnus. Infact, if he thought about it, he had never actually wanted to kiss anyone before. Magnus was his first.

Magnus couldn't help the growl that sounded deep in his throat when his tongue met Alexander's, his omega and chosen mate. He tasted just as good as he smelled, he thought, his tongue coaxing the shadowhunter's, rewarding him with a moan and a slight shiver as they fell deeper into each other.

For a moment it was as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them locked in each other's embrace. And it took all Magnus had, not to pull his mate down to the ground, and have his way with him right then and there. But he knew he had to hold himself back, take things slowly, move at Alexander's pace.

When at long last they broke apart, still in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together, "What was that for?" Magnus asked, his breathing heavy and his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Nothing. Just taking the advise someone gave me," Alec smirked, pulling back so he could look at Magnus properly. He looked even more beautiful like this, he thought, all dazed, with kiss swollen lips.

"And what was this advise about, hmm?" Magnus asked playfully, leaning in to kiss Alec again. Just a peck this time, then moving to kiss his jaw line, then his neck.

Alec moaned softly at the sensation, the sounds going staight to Magnus's groin. "Just that whenever I see a certain sexy someone, whose lips I've been dying to taste, I should just go for it."

"I don't think I've ever heard better advice." said Magnus, leaning in to kiss Alec again. A slow sensual dance of lips and tongues. This was fast becoming his favorite thing to do. Being around Alec was going to require way more self control than he had.

Alec couldn't help but smile as Magnus moaned when he nipped playfully at his bottom lip. For a first timer he didn't completely suck at this, he thought, not if the sounds Magnus was making were anything to go by. "Wow" He breathed as they pulled back again. "That was amazing."

"Am I your first kiss," Magnus couldn't help but ask. He knew Alec was inexperience, but to what extent he wasn't sure.

Alec nodded shyly, biting his lip, wondering how Magnus could read him so easily.

"Wow indeed," said Magnus. Though a bit tentitive, his mate was an exellent kisser. Not too dominant, yet not too submissive. A perfect balance. He couldn't wait to help him practice some more.

"Not that I'm complaining, my sweet," he started, his voice sounding deeper to Alec's ears. "But you know, the kiss usually comes at the end of the date, right? Though if you ask me this is much better," he mused. "Infact all of our dates should begin with a kiss from now on."

"That can be arranged," Alec agreed, licking his lips and wondering why he had even been nervous. Being with Magnus felt so easy, everything just flowed naturaly, like they've known each for a long time... like they've always known each other. He could just relax and be himself.

"Speaking of dates," Magnus started, mustering up all of the self control he had remaing, pulling away from Alec completely, already missing the closeness. Waving his hand, he created a portal shimering like water before them. "Let's get our's started, shall we." His hand outstretched, waiting for Alec's.

* * *

**I wrote this kiss like ten times. Didn't want it to be too much as it's Alec's first, but the temperature is rising. lol**

**If you like Gallavich check out the new fic I'm working on called: Ginger and Spice**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The place I wrote about I haven't been there since I was a little kid. I chose to describe it how I remembered it in my mind, adding things to fit the story. So no offense to anyone who has actually been there.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. No matter how many times I read through, something always seem to slip by me.**

Chapter 11

Stepping out of the portal, his hand tucked comfortably in Magnus's soft grip, Alec gasped at the scene layed out before him. They were on a beach. A place he had only seen images of. A place he had long dreamed to one day visit, see with his own eyes.

At his feet, white sand stretched out like a welcome mat before him, sea shells catching the light of the slowly setting sun, sparkling like expensive jewelry. To his right layed a blanket of blue as far as the eye could see, the sun gently kissing the water where the sky and the ocean meet.

His breath caught in his throat and he could feel his eyes begin to prickle with tears. It was a most breath taking scene... just a calming sea of blue. The crisp ocean air, something he had never experienced before, tingling his nose.

It was almost as if he was gazing into the eyes of his alpha again for the first time. Of course nothing would ever compare to that, but this was close enough and the only way he could think of to describe how he was feeling.

As Alec blinked back his tears, he could hear a roaring sound coming into focus, tugging at his ears and pulling him from his trance like gaze. Unthinkingly following the sound, he shifted his focus, and was once again left breathless. There, standing in the distance to the left of him, was a breath takingly beautiful waterfall.

"_Magnus_," his voice squeaked as he watched the water cascade down the mountain side over large boulders, streaming across the sand and into the waiting arms of the sea. "Where are we?"

"This is the Dunn's River Falls, Alexander," came Magnus's response. "We're in Jamaica," he smiled, happy with his young omega's reaction. "It's one of my most favorite little places to visit."

Alec was in awe. "It's... beautiful."

"And yet still not as beautiful as you," said Magnus, earning him a soft elbow to the ribs from a blushing Alec. "No, I mean it, darling" he chuckled. He was thoroughly enjoying watching the different emotions play across his sweet omega's face, seeing the world anew through his innocent blue eyes. "When I first looked into those amazingly gorgeous eyes of yours'... it's like I was immediately transported here. This place reminds me so much of you," Magnus considered for a moment. "Or maybe it's you who reminds me of this place. I'm not entirely sure which at the moment."

"How so?" asked Alec, eyes still diligently scanning the beautiful scenery before them.

"Well for one, your both naturally very beautiful... and I've always felt at peace here. Without all the crazy mundane tourists running around of course," Magnus explained. "That's how I feel whenever I'm with you... at peace, like all is right in the world..."

"Not to mention those gems of yours," he added after a few beats. "They're so much like the ocean... beautiful swirls of exotic blues." His tone was reverent, words stealing the shadowhunter's attention, "so much depth," he continued, bringing his hand to Alec's cheek in a gentle caress, their gaze locked. "It's like there's a whole other world hiding behind their still waters. I could get lost in them forever... never finding all of their secrets."

"You should be a poet," Alec offered after a moment, the warlock's words melting his heart and warming his cheeks.

"Though I have been known to write a sonnet or two," Magnus confessed. "I doubt I could ever compose any that would do you justice." Alec's cheeks were aflame. "Oh Alexander," he cooed, eyes shinning. "You're simply delectable when you blush."

"And you're too charming for your own good," countered Alec. Magnus's thumb fell from his cheek, a searing imprint left behind. "And mine."

"All part of my plan to win you over, my sweet." Magnus offered his hand.

"You already have," Alec confirmed, lacing their fingers together. He was torn between wanting to explore the beautiful beach that laid before them, or to simply remain where he stood, spending the entire date lost in his warlock's eyes. In the end, it was Magnus who made the decision for them.

"What do you say I feed you first," he brought his free hand up to brush a lock of unruly hair from the shadowhunter's eyes, "then, we explore this amazing beach together?"

"Sounds like a plan," Alec agreed, both of them still unmoving.

This time it was Magnus who made the first move, his hand going to the back of Alec's neck, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. It was now Alec's turn to be surprised, gasping at the sudden assault, his lips parting, giving way for Magnus's tongue.

The two allowed themselves to get lost in each other, though just for a moment, their passion and need consuming them.

Magnus didn't know what he had been doing all this time, before Alec, but it wasn't kissing. It had simply been a mechanical movement of body parts doing what they had been programmed to do. This, what he was doing with his Alexander, the way their tongues danced together and how their lips fitted together, curving smoothly against each other, every bend, every fold, molding together perfectly like matching pieces of a puzzle. This, this is what it was ment to be like.

Alec melted into the kiss, into Magnus, moaning wantonly when the warlock tangled his fingers in his hair, griping the raven strands tightly as he licked into his mouth, tasting him. He felt his knees buckle when Magnus's tongue traced the roof of his mouth, earning a chuckle from the warlock when he pulled back catching his breath, Alec's hands griping his sides to keep from falling. But Magnus wasn't finished, he wanted more, and would always want more of his beautiful omega.

Leaning back in, he brought his lips to Alec's neck, just below his scent glands, causing the shadowhunter to shudder at the warm touch. He kissed the sensitive skin there, nipping gently then sucking on it. He wanted to mark Alec as his the only way he could for now, showing everyone that he was his. He could smell that his omega was fast becoming aroused by what he was doing even before he felt it at there closeness. Quickly, he licked over the purpling bruised skin, soothing it, then pulling back before he lost himself completely in his omega's scent. It wouldn't do to attempt taking his mate right then and there, Magnus thought. It was far too soon for that.

Gently bringing his lips back to Alexander's, the kiss softer this time, less desperate and more languid, just the two of them enjoying each other. Alec was tingling from head to toe, every nerve in his body buzzing as Magnus's tongue danced in his mouth, neither of them wanting to pull apart.

When at long last the need to breathe became too much, overriding all else, Magnus pulled back, resting their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breaths, lips only but an inch apart. "It's becoming harder and harder to control myself around you, Alexander," Magnus whispered in a sinfully husky voice.

"Maybe you should stop trying to," Alec suggested, pulling back more so he could properly look into his alpha's eyes. Magnus's glamour had fallen away and Alec couldn't breathe. Magnus blinked a few times, putting them back up. "No, leave them," said Alec. "I want you to always be your complete self when we're together."

"You sure you can handle them?" Magnus smirked, his mind flashing back to images of the shadowhunter on his knees before him in a long hallway. "You seem to loose control of yourself whenever you see them."

"You're the one with control problems if I recall," said Alec, looking flushed and thoroughly wrecked. Magnus wanted to see him even more wrecked, writhing in pleasure beneath him. But that would have to wait, for now he would enjoy the bits and pieces of Alec that could untill they were ready to take the next step and give themselves to each other completely, becoming one.

"Alright, shadowhunter," he said, blinking away his glamour and watching as Alec took a deep shaky breath, steadying himself. "Are you alright?" Magnus snickered. "I don't need to worry about you pouncing on me, do I?"

"I'm fine," said Alec, rolling his eyes, holding back a smile... and himself from pouncing on the warlock.

"I think it's safe to say that we both have issues with self control," Magnus offered.

"Only around you," Alec blushed. Magnus seemed to be able to bring out a side of him he didn't even knew existed.

"Like wise," said Magnus, taking his mate's hand, giving him one last kiss. Pressing their lips firmly together, before quickly pulling back. "Now, lets go eat before I pull you down into the sand and ravish you."

Alec chuckled, thinking he wouldn't mind being ravished by Magnus on a beautiful exotic beach. Licking his lips as the two of them took off, walking along said beach, the sun slowly setting in the background.

* * *

Magnus led Alec up a seemingly never ending wooden staircase that stood adjacent the large waterfall. They stopped at a large platform, a kind of balcony of sorts, the stairs continuing on ahead. It overlooked the waterfall, providing the most perfect view. From there they could see most of the beach, the the trees, the ocean, and the sun half disappearing behind the blue waves.

There was a table set for two, draped in red and covered in white rose petals. A five armed silver candelabra was set in the middle and tiny fairy lights were strung up overhead that were sure to look even more beautiful as the evening grew darker.

It suddenly dawned on Alec that since their arrival he had not seen a single person around; remembering that Magnus had made mention of mundane tourists. "Why haven't I seen anyone around since we got here?" he asked

"The beach is usually closed for a few days each year for upkeep and whatnot," Magnus explained. "Luckily for us our date coincide with one of those days. I simply had to make arrangements with the over seers for us not to be disturbed."

"Oh," Alec replied, wondering what those arrangements may have entailed. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble for me, you know. I wouldn't have minded having people around, or even just going to a regular old resturant back in New York. You don't need to arrange a whole beach for me, Magnus."

"Well first, it was no trouble at all," Magnus assured. "And Like I said before, this place reminds me of you. Plus I wanted you all to myself... no interruptions, no distractions. So, shall we?" He gestured to the table, pulling out a chair for Alec.

Alec sat down gingerly, smiling as Magnus kissed his cheek then took his own seat, opposite his. He quietly picked up the floral patterned menu that layed before him not recognizing any of the foods that were written on it. Seeing his confusion, Magnus quickly assured him that he didn't have to try the local cuisine if he didn't want to.

" I can get you anything you want, just name it," he said, blue sparks of magic already at his finger tips.

"No," Alec shook his head, staying the warlock's actions. "I want to try something different," he said, studying the menu card. "I just don't know what on here I would even like. Why don't you choose?"

Once again blue sparks of magic crackled at Magnus's finger tips as with a florish of his hand, and a snap of his fingers, a bottle of wine and a variety of delicious looking dishes appeared on the table before them. "I thought you could sample a few and see which ones you like," said Magnus. "Though I must warn you, some are a bit spicy. Like that one," he pointed at one of the bowls, "the jerk chicken."

"I'm sure I can handle a little bit of spice," Alec assured. "I'm with you aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Magnus chuckled. "And I'm happy that your are." He couldn't disagree with his shadowhunter. He was known to be a bit, 'spicey' at times, and not everyone's taste buds could handle him.

"So, how did your parents react when you told them about our date?" Magnus asked after a few beats, pouring wine for the both of them. He knew that their relationship was putting quite the strain on the young shadowhunter's relationship with his parents.

"Mom is away in Idris... so luckily I only had dad to deal with," said Alec. "He's more understanding I think. But it was a bit weird though."

"How so?" Magnus raised a curious brow after taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, I knew he wouldn't react as crazy as mom, but he didn't even really try to stop me."

"Really?" Magnus couldn't believe that. Would Robert really be so easily accepting of their relationship?

Alec nodded. "He just basically asked me to be careful and to call him immediately if anything went wrong... Weird, right?."

"I'm sure he's just trying to be a supportive father," said Magnus, not believing his own words.

"I hope so," said Alec, equally doubtfull.

"And your friends? You weren't lying when you said your sister was a real fire cracker," Magnus continued after a moment, watching as the shadowhunter sampled a few of the dishes, then adding the ones he liked to his plate. "A few minutes in her company and I could tell right away she was a handful."

"My friends are being really supportive. I honestly don't know how I would've managed not having them around," said Alec. "And you're right about Izzy, she's really firey and passionate. Infact, you remind me alot of her."

"I do?" asked Magnus. He guessed they probably did have some things in common from the little he saw of her and what Alec had already told him about her.

"Yes. You're both very..." he paused trying to think of the right word, "Sassy? Yes, that's the word, sassy, and really into fashion." Alec smiled.

"She was wearing some really killer heals with her shadowhunter gear..," Magnus noted.

"Infact," Alec began. "Now that I think about it, we probably partially have her to thank for us being together."

"Really?" Magnus scrunched his eye brows. "How so?"

"She was the one who showed me pictures of the hot new High Warlock of Brooklyn." said Alec cheekily, then began telling Magnus about how Izzy had showed him his pictures that morning in the caferteria and how he had immediately felt drawn to the warlock.

"Wow," said Magnus. The two had momemtarily forgetten their meals. Though really, when Magnus was with Alec food was not something he needed. "So us running into to each other in the hallway wasn't an accident?"

"No it was," said Alec. "Sure I wanted to meet you, but that wasn't my intention then at that particular moment. I just knew after seeing your pictures that I wanted to see you, so I thought I'd sneak a peek at you while you were in the council meeting."

Magnus reached his hand across the table, requesting for Alec's, who happily obliged, placing his hand in the warlock's.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" asked Magnus

"No," Alec replied, smiling broadly. "But now that you've told me..."

"Well you are," Magnus chuckled. "You're amazing and brave to have taken such a risk, and I'm very lucky that you've chosen me," Magnus smoothed his thumb gently across Alec's knuckles. "I know that there's a long line of suitors..."

"Don't," said Alec, cutting him off. "I didn't choose you, Magnus... we chose each other. And you're the only suitor I'm interested in."

Magnus could only smile and nod. Despite his inexperience, his shadowhunter was continuously surprising him.

As they silently gazed into each others eyes, a message was passed between them, alpha to omega. Silently they promised not to let their insecurities or fears breed doubts in their minds, that they were fully commited to each other.

"Let's eat before our food gets cold," said Magnus, releasing Alec's hand, already missing the connection.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, just enjoying the other's company. Alec could get used to this, he thought, travelling with Magnus to exotic places. He was certain that there would never be a dull moment with the warlock as his mate. Not just because of his obvious magical abilitites, but the man himself. His personality was like a ray of sunshine on an otherwise cloudy day. Alec had never felt more relaxed and safe than when he was with Magnus. The warlock made him feel like he could do anything, like he didn't have be afraid anymore.

As much as Alec blamed his parents and the clave for him having been stuck in the Institute for so long, he knew he also had to take some of the responsibility himself. Sure he knew there were dangers out there for him, but he was a shadowhunter, he's trained hard all his life and he knew what he could handle. So as much as he wanted to blame everyone else, he had to aslo share in some of the blame. His panick attack earlier had proved just that, he had allowed fear to rule his life. If not, he would have left the the walls of the Institute a long time ago, gone on missions - parents be damned, he would have fought harder for what he wanted.

He supposed that there was a time and a season for everything and nothing can happen before it's time. One thing was for sure though, now that he was out in the sun, nothing was going to pull him back into the shadows again.

Magnus tried to think of what he had done in his life to deserve such a blessing, to deserve someone like Alexander, but he couldn't think of anything. Sure, he hadn't led a completly bad life, but he was a downworlder, a demon spawn, surely there were others more deserving than him. Alec was of the angels, an omega.. the only omega... how could he be his? Yet some how he was. Alec was ment to be his mate, there was no doubt about it. This beautiful being, this angel on earth was his. He had looked pass all the other angels, all the others more worthy and had chosen him, Magnus Bane, a demon.

Whatever it was that Magnus had done to deserve this gift, he was going to treasure it. He was going to cherish and protect Alec with all he had.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Robert asked in way of greeting as an exhausted looking Maryse stepped into their joint office. He didn't even bother getting up from behind his desk.

"Is that how I'm going to be greeted?" she groused, her glare biting.

"You of all people know I'm no good at pretending," he replied politely. "I wasn't happy with you when you left and I'm not happy with you now that you've returned. I may have given in to this stupid idea of yours but don't expect any support from me."

"Yes, you've said that already." Maryse frowned, sitting down in a black cushioned chair opposite Robert.

"Well it bears repeating," said Robert, holding her gaze. "This is all on you. If anything goes wrong, you are on your own."

"Nothing will go wrong," she assured. "This will work, I know it." _It has to._

* * *

"Would you like some desert, Alexander?" Magnus asked, a little while after they were finished eating, snapping his fingers, and clearing the table.

"Hmm, maybe later," Alec replied. "Can we go back down to the beach now?" he asked.

"Of course darling," Magnus replied, getting to his feet. "You know, this waterfall," he began, offering Alec his hand before the two of them made their decent back down the wooden stairs. He wanted to touch his omega every chance he got and as much as possible. "People come here from all over world. They try to climb all the way to top, they see it as a sort of challenge."

"Have you ever climbed to the top?" Alec asked, gazing over at his alpha as they continued their decent.

"A couple of times. It's not that hard really... actually rather relaxing," said Magnus "We could come back some other time during the day and climb it together. It would be dangerous to attempt at night, even with your shadowhunter reflexes.

"Sounds like fun," Alec agreed.

Tiki torches lined the shore line and balls of light floated above in the evening sky. "Did you do this?" asked Alec as they stepped off the last stairs and were once again standing in the sand, his head tilted back as he took in the floating balls of light.

Magnus hummed his response. "It's not too much, is it?"

"No, I like it," said Alec, the scene something out of a farytale.

"Good," said Magnus, pulling Alec along closer towards the shore line. Snapping his fingers, he conjured a large blanket, pulling the shadowhunter down next to him as he sat down. "Wait, let me" he offered as Alec made to remove his shoes, snapping his fingers causing both of their shoes disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" Alec asked, smiling as he wiggled his toes, enjoying the feel of the sand.

"Their waiting for us on the stairs." Alec looked behind them seeing their shoes resting neatly on the last step.

"It's so beautiful here," said Alec, not for the first time as he leaned back on his elbows.

The two silently watched as the waves came and went, enjoying the cool night air against their skin and the smell of the ocean, neither feeling the need to fill the space with unnecessary conversation, just wanting to enjoy being together. Magnus knew that there were alot of important things that they needed to talk about with reguards to them officially becoming mates. There was the mating process in and of itself and what would result to consider, as well as the many other obstacles and challenges they would have to face, but there would be time for those more serious conversations later. He wasn't going to weigh down their first date with any kind of negativity or worries.

Magnus watched as his mate, the man he was quickly falling head over heals in love with let his head fall back, closing his eyes and breathing in a long breath, holding it in before breathing out again. He watched as the smooth skin of his neck stretched and his adam's apple bobbed up and down each time he swallowed, the way his jaw clenched and relaxed and the way his long lashes flutter, kissing the milky skin underneath. He's so beautiful, he thought, wondering once again what he had done to deserve him and how he couldn't wait to see his mark laying bold and bright against his beautiful neck for all of the world to see... to know, that Alexander was his.

Feeling his mates gaze burning a hole in his skin, Alec opened his eyes, turning his head, blue eyes meeting gold-green cat eyes. "I thought we're suppose to be enjoying the view?"

"I am," said Magnus, grinning as Alec snickered at his cheesiness, but blushing non the less. "Come on," he said suddenly getting up, pulling Alec to his feet.

Magnus led him out into the water, but only just above their ankles. The water was cool and felt really good against his skin, the waves crashing against their feet. Magnus couldn't help but wonder what Alec would look like wet.

"What are you doing?" Alec exclaimed as Magnus began pulling him further into the water, his pants getting wet.

"Don't worry I'll magically dry our clothes later," he replied smiling like a maniac. "On second thought," he snapped his fingers, both of them now wearing colorful swim shorts, their clothes folded neatly on the blanket.

Pulling a stunned, blushing Alec closer, his eyes thoroughly scanned his naked torso. He was truely an angel, Magnus thought, a body chisled to perfection. Porcelain, milky white skin decorated with powerful runes, stretched and curved over well defined muscles. Magnus was drooling. "I just realized how stupid it would be of me to bring you to the beach, and leave without you having the full experince." he explained. Which admittedly was about ninety percent true.

"Alec chuckled. "So you're not just trying to get me naked then?"

"That too," Magnus admitted, but before he could say anything else, water was hitting him in the face. Sputtering and spitting out the water that had gotten in his mouth, "Oh, you are so going down," he scolded, a giggling Alec, feigning innocence.

With a florish of his hands, Magnus lifted up a large ball of water between them. "That's cheating," Alec shouted as he took off trying to get away, the floating ball of water chasing him. He had barely gotten two feet before he felt the water crashing down on him, Magnus cackling behind him.

"Oh, you look absolutely delicious wet, Alexander," complimented the warlock, making his way over to a frowning Alec, pulling the shadowhunter into his embrace. "And you have the cutest little pout." he smiled before leaning in to capture Alec's lips.

* * *

"I should probably be getting you home now," Magnus stated, but made no effort to get up. After an almost too heated makeout session, some more water play, and Magnus coaxing the shadowhunter into dancing with him, the two were now lying, fully clothed, on the blanket Magnus had conjured earlier, gazing up at the stars.

"Just a while longer," came Alec's reply. The sky was so beautiful here, he thought, way better than the sky back in New York. Here he could actually see the stars. Back at the Institute he was lucky to even get a glimce at one, and it almost always turned out to a helicopter or something.

"Can we go back to your place first? Alec asked tentitively after a few more minutes of silence. "I want to see where you live." He smiled shly, blushing at Magnus's surprised raised eye brows. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind. I just... "

"But they're the best ones," Magnus interjected, with a frown. But Alec rolled just his eyes and continued, hiding his smile.

"After, if it's not too late or too far away from the Institute, you could walk me home. It's been a while since I've seen the city." He really did want to see where Magnus lived, but the truth was he also wasn't yet ready to go home. He hadn't left the Institute in two years and he was having the time of his life... he was in no rush to return.

"Ok, how about I show you my apartment tonight," Magnus suggested. "And I take you on a tour of New York some other time. Preferably during the day time when all the best places are actually opened?"

"Sounds good," Alec agreed, squeezing the warlock's hand that laid tangled together with his between them as they went back to quietly star gazing.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Magnus was giving Alec a VIP tour of his apartment, taking special care to point out all of his most favorite antiques and collectables.

"You have a very beautiful home," Alec complimented as the two of them made their way over to the couch. The decor was way more colorful than what Alec was used to or liked himself, but he wouldn't have expected anything else from the over the top warlock. From the plush bright blue couch to the bright orange walls. The living room, as well as the rest of the apartment, looked like someone had thrown up a rainbow in there. Yet still some how it all worked, modern and antiques blending perfectly together.

"I try," Magnus shrugged as he got comfortable, tucking one leg behind the other, so he sat facing the shadowhunter. Snapping his fingers, two glasses of chilled champagne appeared on the small glass coffee table before them.

"Thanks," Alec smiled, accepting the offered drink from Magnus before taking a small sip, watching the warlock's every movement over the rim of his glass. He was going to have to get used to things being available at the snap of a finger. He also needed to ask Magnus where the things were coming from, he hoped they weren't being stolen, but for now he would just enjoy himself.

"Is it weird that I'm not yet ready for this night to end?" he asked setting the champagne flute back down on the small coffee table. He could see that it was fast approaching midnight on an old grandfather clock resting in a corner of the room and knew that they should probably be calling it a night, but he just didn't want the date to be over yet.

"No. Just don't think of our date ending then," Magnus suggested. "Think about how our date, tonight, is a begining... the begining of us."

"How do you always know the right things to say." Alec smiled.

"One of my many talents I suppose," said Magnus with a smirk and a florish of his hand. He too didn't want their date to end. Infact, he didn't want Alec to leave at all. Despite knowing that it was better for them to take things slow, there was still a part him that wanted to mate with Alec now. The alpha in him wanted to claim Alec as his own. It was probably a good thing that he couldn't just yet.

Alec chuckled, he couldn't disagree with that. Magnus was very talented... and beautiful, and charming... he was everything and Alec felt beyond lucky to have the warlock as his mate.

There was a quiet pause as the warlock, having downed his champagne, stared Alec down looking ready to pounce, his cat like gaze once again begining to overwhelm the young shadowhunter. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to have Magnus leave his glamour down when they're alone together, Alec thought. Atleast not untill they were ready to be 'intimate'.

He wondered what the warlock was thinking, but before he could ask just that, Magnus was on him in the blink of an eye. He fell back against the couch with Magnus on top of him, pulling him into a heated kiss. This kiss wasn't the same as the ones before. It was more uncontrolled and needy and Alec responded instanly, melting into the warlock's arms.

Almost as quickly as the kiss had started, Magnus pulled back, resting his forehead against the shadowhunter's, both breathless. "I need to get you home before I do something..." he trailed off kissing Alec again. The shadowhunter's hands tangled in his hair as he trailed kisses down his neck, kissing the mark he had made earlier then fastening his lips further down his neck to make another.

Alec whimpered and moaned softly beneath him, pushing his body into the contact. When he widen the valley between his legs and brought them up to wrap around the warlock's waist, nestling him there, their groins rubbing against each other... Magnus knew he had to stop himself now while he still could. He brought his lips back to Alec's for a soft kiss, then pulled back, lifting himself up on his hands to look down at his kissed wrecked omega, wanting and needing so badly to wreck him even more. The young shadowhunter's scent was so intoxicating.

"You have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen," Alec muttered, breathlessly as they stared at each other, not being able to stop himself from voicing his thoughts. One of the many ways Magnus seemed to affect him.

The warlock chuckled at his silliness, softly pecking him on the lips. He really did need to bring Alec home though, before he gave into his more... _primal_ instincs. "Come o..." he started before he was interrupted.

"He got those from me, you know," came a voice Alec didn't recognize but was all too familar to Magnus. He pulled away from the startled shadowhunter, both of them scanning the room trying to identify where the voice came from as they scrambled to their feet.

"Oh don't mind me, just a concerned father here to see his wayward son." Asmodeus suddenly appeared seated in a purple swade arm chair, opposite the couple, his legs elegantly crossed and a tea cup in his hand. His likeness to Magnus was noticable, Alec thought. It was obvious that they were related. Similar build, same eyes and facial structure and the obvious similarity in personality.

It was Magnus who spoke next. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know I needed a formal invitation to visit my own son," Asmodeus replied, offended. "I mean you left Edom... how many days now? You don't call, you dont write to let me know that you're ok... I know the cell phone service in Edom is non existent, but surely you could have managed a prayer ritual or even a simple projection spell."

"_Father,_" Magnus chided, but Asmodeus ignored his son's obvious annoyance, moving gracefully to his feet, tea cup vanishing.

Gliding over to his son and the seemingly shocked shadowhunter, he reached out his hands, pulling Magnus into a tight embrace. "It's good to see you too," said Asmodeus. As he pulled back, his eyes trailed over the shadowhunter. "And you must be Alexander?"

"How...?" Magnus started, wanting to know how is father knew about his mate.

"You of all people should know I have eyes everywhere," said Asmodeus, clutching his chest dramtically. "You wound me son."

Magnus just rolled his eyes, focusing his attention back to his omega, hoping on all of Edom that he wouldn't be too freaked out, that his father's surprise visit wouldn't ruin things just as they were truely getting started. "Alexander," he said making his voice as casual as possible. "This is my father."

Alec didn't know how to react, sure he knew who Magnus's father was, but he never thought he would actual be meeting the man, or rather the demon. And if he were ever going to meet him, not this soon. And what was he suppose to do. He was a shadowhunter, it was his job to kill demons, sending them back to hell. But this particular demon was his ... his father in law?

"Alexander," Magnus called again, some worry seeping into his voice, snapping the shadowhunter out from his reverie.

"Wha...?" Alec looked at Magnus befuddled, like he forgot where he was.

"I said this my father." Magnus repeated.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you," Alec stuttered

"Like wise," said Asmodeus. "He is a very pretty one, son. Those eyes..." he gushed, taking in Alec's appearance. "And an omega at that. You have truely outdone yourself."

"_Father_," Magnus warned, "Leave him alone."

"I can assure you I am not here to cause any trouble." Asmodeus raised his hands up in surrender, chuckling. "What kind of father would I be if upon hearing that my only son, after all these years, finally found his mate and I wasn't immediately at his side to share in his joy and see this mate for myself. Speaking of your mate." He focused his gaze back squarely on Alec. "What are your intentions towards my son young man?"

"Um, my intentions?" Alec stuttered nervously, not sure if the demon was being serious. But before he could say anything else, a large white ball of fluff jumped on him.

"Chairman!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling the animal off a startled Alec, almost ripping the shadowhunter's shirt, it had it's claws so dugged in. "You brought chairman?"

"Yes, well he missed you," said Asmodeus dissmisively.

"You have a..." Alec looked at the animal carefully, "cat?"

"Not exactly, chairman is what you would call a hell hound. He just has a powerful glamour that makes him present as a cat."

"So he's a dog pretending to be a cat?" Alec was equal parts confused and curious.

"Yes, pretty much." Magnus shrugged like it was no big deal, putting the animal down, watching as it ran off. Alec supposed it wasn't. He then turned his attention back to his father. "Father could you please excuse Alexander and I. It's late and I need to get him home before his parents send out a search party. You will get to talk to him some other time."

"Very well." Asmodeus, to the shadowhunter's surprise, and slight horror, made a move that looked like he was about to hug him, but thankfully thought better of it. "It was nice to meet you Alexander and I hope we'll be seeing each other again very soon." he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Um, me too?" Alec replied, not really sure how else to respond, the whole sitution was too surreal for him. He supposed that Magnus's father, being who he was, was one of those important things they would need to talk about as their relationship moved foreward.

"I'll be in one of the guest rooms waiting for your return, son. We have alot to discuss." said Asmodeus, leaving the couple.

* * *

**Song:** watch?v=4BQLE_RrTSU **:Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time Of My Life [Official Video]**

** I hope it wasn't too much.**

**Also in the begining I was strictly using 'Alexander' when writing from Magnus's POV because he didn't know him as Alec yet. But now he does so I'll be using 'Alec' now too in his POVs as we progress. ****Not in his dialog of course. I hope there wasn't any confusion, and it didn't affect the flow of the story for you. I feel like it shows familiarity and their progress.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual assault scene ahead. Nothing extreme though.  
**

**I hate telling people what they're going to read in a chapter ahead of time, but, I know reading this kind of stuff, no matter how mild, can bring up unwanted memories and emotions. Especially when you're not expecting it. **

Chapter 12

"According to my contacts she's formed some kind of alliance with Azazel and Abaddon."

"What?" Magnus gasped, eyes wide. "So my mate isn't the main reason for your impromptu visit after all?" It wasn't a question.

"I'm afraid not, though this will affect him as well." Asmodeus sighed.

"How so?" asked Magnus. Though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised at what he was hearing. He had longed suspected her to be plotting something, even before he had left Edom. But then again, when wasn't she plotting something.

After his father's highly unwelcomed interruption, Magnus had promptly created a portal, bringing Alexander home, and the two were now seated in his living room.

"Now that you've found your mate," his father explained. "I'm sure she'll have him in her sights. He's not safe."

His father was right, Magnus thought as he got to his feet and began pacing the room, his fingers dancing anxiously at his sides. If Lillith was building an alliance to overthrow him and his father, then, she would use anyone and anything she could against them. He had no doubt that she would use Alec to get to him if she found out that the omega was his mate.

"So what do you want me to do?" Magnus asked, sighing as he combed his fingers through his hair. He already knew what the answer was going to be.

"I need you back in Edom as soon as possible. You're stronger there..." said Asmodeus. "And we're stronger together. I have no doubt that she will take your absence as an oppertunity to attack. Which one of us she'll go after first though, I'm not sure."

"And Alexander?" Magnus' brows raised in question. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Alec behind. Even if he does have an entire shadowhunter army to protect him.

"How long untill you're able to complete the mating bond and rituals?" Asmodeus asked. He really hated having to be the bearer of such bad news, ruining what was a happy moment for his son. But what could he have done? The moment he got word from his informant about what was happening, he knew he had to warn him immediately.

"Not for another two months," said Magnus. "And even then, how can I ask him to leave his family and follow me to Edom... especially with the possibility of a war looming?" Magnus' heart wanted to break out of his chest, it was so restless. What was even happening? Less than an hour ago he was the happiest man in the world. He was riding high. Now...now his happiness and his family was being threatened. "Can he even survive in Edom?" he asked. "Mom couldn't."

"That's because your mother was a mundane, son," Asmodeus explained as he moved to his feet. "This Alexander, your mate, he's also part nephillim and an omega. Once you complete the mating bond he'll be able to share in your strength. That was always one of the beauties of omega's. When they mate, they're able to inherit, take on certain characteristics of their mates. They are truely able to become one with their mates."

Placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, "Don't worry son. Once you're able to claim Alexander, you'll never have to leave his side. He'll forever be yours."

"Even...?" Magnus started, eyes glossy as he stared hopefully into his father's eyes...eyes that were the mirror image of his own.

"Yes," Asmodeus answered, nodding to the unspoken question.

"But how? How do you know all of this?" Magnus asked what he immediately knew to be a stupid question even before it left his mouth. Of course his father would know, he's as old as time and has been here since the begining of it. He would know all that their was to know about omegas.

Asmodeus didn't bother answering his son's question as he could see the realization on his face. Instead he simply said, "You really need to study more son. My library is always at your disposal."

Magnus couldn't help but smile. Despite the bad news his father had brought, he also came bearing gifts, washing away the fears and unanswered questions that had been plaguing him at the back of his mind. He no longer had to worry about his immortality and his Alexander's mortality being an issue between them. Atleast he hoped not.

Once he claimed his Alexander, not only will he be able to be with him in Edom, but Magnus would never have to worry about loosing him to the hands of time.

* * *

Alec was walking on sunshine. His date with Magnus had been amazing. Even the sudden appearance of the warlock's father, though it had made him feel uncomfortable at the time, hadn't dampened the fact that he had had a spectacular time. He was already chomping at the bit to see his beautiful mate's face again.

If you would have told him a week ago that he, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would be the type of person to sing, well more like hum, in the shower, he would have called you crazy. Well, that's exactly what he's been doing all morning. Even as he got dressed in his usual shadowhunter black, he had a smooth rhythm to his movements and a hundred watt smile plastered on his face as he hummed.

He was the happiest he has ever been. Nothing could bring his mood down.

Arriving home lastnight, it hadn't surprised him to see his parents waiting up for him. Even his little band of misfits had been awake, though not unusual as they were shadowhunters after all, and did most of their work during the night. And though he had felt slightly annoyed, he had to admit that a part of him was happy to have such a family who refused going to bed untill they knew for sure that he'd returned home safely.

Making his way into the caferteria, Alec's unusual smile faded. He was seriously dreading the onslaught of questions that he knew he was about to face. Upon his return lastnight, Izzy and Clary had accosted him in his room, making it clear that they wanted every detail of his date. And though they had accepted that he was too tired lastnight to give into their demands, he knew that they would be on his case this morning.

He should probably just hold out and watch them stew.

Grabbing a tray from the self serving breakfast buffet table, Alec loaded up a plate with pancakes, along with a small bowl of mixed fruits, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. As he made his way over to their usual table, he saw that others were already there. They all still had full plates, so they must have arrived not too long before him.

"Morning," he muttered, placing his breakfast tray at the only available spot and pulling out the chair before sitting down. He was already exhausted and the interrogation had not started yet.

"Alec, hey," Clary greated.

"Morning," said Simon around a mouth full some kind of cereal. Perhaps Cruesli.

"Hey buddy," Jace greeted as well, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then again that's always been there.

"Big brother," Izzy smirked. She looked like she was getting ready to burst.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get this over with," Alec sighed. He knew his sister could be relentless sometimes and would annoy him untill he either gave in, or ran mad. So, the sooner he got this over with, the sooner she'll leave him alone...he hoped.

"Well first thing's first, where did you guys go?" she asked, pulling out a piece of paper from her poket.

"Jamaica...wait, you made a list?" Alec asked in utter disbelieve.

"Well I didn't want to forget anything," she whined, causing Jace and Simon to chuckle, Clary shrugging, even though she had helped Izzy to make the list.

Reaching across the table, Alec took the list of questions, then proceeded to answer them the best he could. Leaving out intimate details and Magnus's father's sudden appearance of course. Just because he wasn't too worried about the demon, didn't mean his family wouldn't be, and the last thing he needed was for his family to go trying to vanquish Magnus's father.

"But how was the kiss though? Was it just a peck or was there tongue involved?" Izzy asked when Alec simply answered _yes_ to him and Magnus having kissed. "Is he a good kisser? Please tell me you didn't do anything more than kissing."

"That is non of your business," Alec exclaimed, blushing slightly. "And I believe I've answered all the questions on your list." Handing her back the piece of paper, he focused his attention back to his breakfast. "Let's talk about something else please...anything else. Any important missions?"

"You're no fun," Izzy scoffed as they all chuckled then Jace started talking about their last mission. Finally moving the conversation away from Alec, much to is relief. The relaxed mood didn't last long though, as Simon, seemingly having a light bulb moment, asked one of the questions he, Alec, himself had been avoiding. Atleast for the time being.

"Did you guys talk about the whole mortal, immortal thing?" he asked, causing everyone at the table to look at him in surprised silence. "What?" he shrugged, blushing slightly at the attention and shrinking into his seat. "Are we not talking about that?"

"I don't think that that's a first date conversation, Simon," Clary chided. "And I'm sure Alec and Magnus have thought about all of this and know what they're doing."

"Yes, I get that, but," Simon started, causing Clary and Izzy to start arguing with him.

"No buts Simon, You can't just blurt out something like that," Izzy scolded as Alec rolled his eyes, Jace giving him a simpathetic look as the three continued going back and fourth.

"Oh for Angel sakes," Alec groaned suddenly, dropping the fork full of pancake that's been in his hand for a good minute back onto his plate, causing the others to stop talking. _As if the morning couldn't get any worse._

"What? What is it? asked Izzy, as they all looked around confused before the familiar scent hits her nostrills hard. "Oh, never mind."

"Alexander," the new arrival greeted, making his way to their table.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that," Alec groused, his jaw clenched so tight you could hear the joints popping. "It's Alec."

"But Alexander is such a beautiful name," the other boy shrugged, seeming unbothered. "Good morning," he then greeted the table. "Sister."

"Jonathan," Clary greeted back uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?" she asked as they all stared her brother down.

"Clave business," came his simple reply as he grabbed a chair from another table.

"What are you doing?" asked Alec, who was seated next to Clary with Jace, Simon and Izzy on the opposite side.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jonathan shrugged, placing his chair next to Clary's before plopping down.

"Well you cant't sit here," said Izzy with a scowl. "There's no room at this table for a rapist."

It was like all of the air was instantly sucked out of the room. Alec could immediately see the flash of hurt in Jonathan's eyes at Izzy's statement before he tried to school his features. Simon and Jace gasped in shock as Clary flinched, bowing her head as if counting the lines in the stained wooden table.

"You told them?" Jonathan whispered, a bevy of different emotions playing across his face. Hurt being the main one.

Jace, looked on edge, feeling his parabatai's war of emotions. "What's going on here? Tell us what?" he asked, his brows climbing his forehead.

Simon was looking just as curious as they glanced back and fourth between Alec and Jonathan. They all knew that something had happened between Jonathan and Alec, causing an end to their close friendship. But what? None of them would say. But apparently Izzy knew. Clary as well, if the way she was avoiding eye contact with everyone was any indictor.

"Tell us what?" Jace repeated after a moment of tense silence, Izzy's statement still not fully registering.

"Jonathan tried to rape me," Alec whispered, not wanting anyone outside of their table to over hear.

"He did what!..." "Will you please stop saying that!..." Jace and Jonathan exclaimed, drawing the attention of some of the other shadowhunters around them. Lowering his voice, "I did not try to rape you," Jonathan whispered as he looked at Alec with determitaion.

"So what do you call it when someone forces themself on you while trying to kiss you without your permission?" Alec asked with equal valor.

"It was a misunderstanding," groaned Jonathan. " I would never intentionally hurt you. When are you going to forgive me for that?"

"Never," Alec growled, getting up from the table. The stoel he sat on scraped the floor as he went. "Guys, I've lost my appetite." And with that, he left the cafeteria, Jace calling out to him.

"I will deal with you later," Jace growled, pointing a menacing finger at Jonathan before following after Alec.

"I've lost my appetite as well," said Izzy as she too stood from the table. "You've made a big mistake coming here." She glared daggers into Jonathan before following Jace with Simon, who had silently watched the whole confrontation, on her heels, leaving a conflicted Clary behind.

* * *

"He's never going to forgive me, is he?" Jonathan asked after a few minutes of tense silence, eyes glossy and despair clear in his voice.

"I don't know," Clary replied. "Just... don't push him, alright."

"I really didn't mean to hurt him. You believe me right?" Jonathan asked pleadingly. "The whole thing was just a big mistake...a misunderstanding. I thought he liked me."

"I believe you," Clary assured, resting her hands on Jonathan's that layed clutching each other atop the table. "And he did like you. He does," she added after a few beats. "Just maybe not in the way you wanted."

Sighing, Clary took in her brother's forlorn expression. It was really sad to see him and Alec like this. She knew they cared for each other. Jonathan, even at one point thinking himself in love with Alec. Whenever they talked he would always ask her how Alec was doing, always telling her how much he missed him.

She just hoped that the two of them will be able to work things out. "So, how's dad doing?" she asked after a moment, trying to change the topic. This was something Jonathan and Alec would have to work through on their own.

"He's doing great," Jonathan replied, taking a relaxing breath as he leaned back in his seat. "Infact, he was supposed to be here as well but he still had a few meetings scheduled, so he'll be here next week."

"Really?" Clary smiled. "I've missed you guys."

"Yet you hardly visit," Jonathan quipped, earning a soft groan from Clary, who went on to rant off her excuses for why she hadn't visited them in a while.

The two spent the rest of breakfast, though still some what tense, catching up on what has been happening in the other's life.

* * *

_'I can't be here anymore_,' Alec thought as he paced his bedroom. What the hell was Jonathon even doing here? The last time they saw each other was more than a year ago...almost two.

_"Lightwood," called a smiling Jonathan as he raced along the coble stone path to catch up with Alec._

_"Hey," Alec stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice, turning to face the platinum blonde, almost white haired boy, with an equally large smile._

_"Back so soon?" asked Jonathan as he pulled Alec into a quick one armed hug._

_"Yeah," Alec answered as they pulled back. _

_"Missing me already, huh?" Jonathan smirked causing Alec to roll his eyes._

_"You wish," he chuckled._

_"You know you missed me," Jonathan singed, smoothing his hand over Alec's hair who playfully pushed him away._

__Jonathan was one of the few, perhaps the only person in Idris that Alec actually considered his friend. In the begining they had mostly hung out together because of their families being so close, but over the years as he visited Idris more and more, the two of them had formed a true friendship.__

__"So how's my sister doing, keeping out of trouble?" the blonde haired boy asked as they walked the busy shopping street together, stopping every once in a while to glance into the beautifully decorated store windows.__

__"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Alec suggested. "She's here."__

__"What?" asked Jonathan, surprised. "But I'm just coming from the house."__

__"She's probably still at my place. We only arrived about thirty minutes ago," said Alec, ignoring the lingering looks of the other shadowhunters they passed by.__

__"And you just couldn't wait to get out of the house, could you?" Jonathan chuckled.__

__"Well, when you don't get out much, you have to grab the oppertunity whenever it comes," ____Alec shrugged. He didn't know where the other boy had been headed before their run in, but it must not have been anywhere important, as the blonde haired boy spent the rest of the afternoon with him, exploring the city together.__

Sighing, Alec ran his hands through his hair, falling back on his bed with a slight bounce. Staring up at his ceiling, he tried to block out the memories of the last time that he'd seen Jonathan as they kept pushing their way into his mind. He tried to block out the memory of how a fun filled day with one of the few people he trusted had turned into one of his worst nightmares... how someone he had trusted had taken advantage of that trust...and how weak, and vulnerable, he had been made to feel.

_The two laughed as they fought each other in their race back to Alec's family home. Just as he made it to the door, Jonathan, being equally as competitive as him, pushed him out of the way, pushing open the door and rushing into the small living room first._

_"You damn cheater!" Alec yelled, getting to feet and rubbing his sore butt. There was definately going to be a bruise._

_"It's not my fault your balance sucks for a shadowhunter," Jonathan lauhged as Alec walked in, hand still rubbing his buirsed butt._

_Frowning, Alec punuched him in the shoulder, though not with much force, and made his way over to the large antique couch that stood in the centre of the room._

_"Izzy, Jace," Alec called as he plopped down. His parents had left the same time he had for a meeting at the Gard. "Clary, Simon," he continued, but their was silence._

_"I guess it's just us then," Jonathan smiled sweetly as he moved around the small living room._

_"I guess so," Alec agreed, jumping to his feet. "Why don't you help yourself to whatever you find in the cubbords or the fridge?" He gestured towards the arch doorway that led into the kitchen. "I'm going to have a quick shower...maybe by the time I'm finished, the others will be back from wherever they went off to."_

_Not waiting for a reply, Alec quickly made his way up the stairs to the bathroom he shared Jace and Izzy._

Jonathan was his friend, their families were close. Which was why when he'd exited the bathroom and walked into his bedroom in nothing but a towel to find Jonathan waiting for him on his bed, he had thought nothing of it. Even when Jonathan had jumped up off the bed and approached him while he searched through his closet for something to wear, he still hadn't sensed the danger that he was in. It wasn't untill Jonathan had grabbed him from behind, and in one swift manuver had him up against the wall, that his alarm bells went off. And even then, apart of him had thought his friend was just playing around.

_"Jonathan, what the hell are you doing?" Alec asked as the other boy held his arms against the wall and pressed his body firmly against his, caging him in._

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" the blonde haired boy responded with a smirk on his face. His dark eyes, if possible, seeming even darker. Black._

_"I don't know, but you need to stop," Alec groaned as he unsuccessfully tried to push Jonathan away from him. He could feel the towel around his waist begin to loosen as his panic started setting in. This wasn't a game, the situation was serious. Someone he thought was his friend, who he had treated like family, was about attacking him...was attacking him._

_"Get off me!" Alec yelled, his voice firm, showing that he was serious and not comfortable with the situation, that Jonathan was over stepping his boundaries._

_"I know you want me too, Alec," he smirked, licking his lips. "No need to play hard to get. I'm going to give you what you want." And with that, he attempted kissing Alec, only to end up on his ass as whatever had momentarly blocked Alec's memory to the fact that he was a trained shadowhunter and not defenseless as everyone seemed to think he was, suddenly faded and he swiped Jonathans's legs out from underneath him._

_"Do you think you can just lead me on for all these years and just walk away," Jonathan groaned as he quickly got to his feet. Alec didn't have time to figure out what the hell he was talking about, as the boy threw himself at him and the two of them crashed to the floor._

_As they wrestled around for control, it was Clary's screems for them to stop, that broke them apart._

Alec remembered how after they had calmed down, and he was no longer naked, how Jonathan had apologised and begged for his forgiveness. How he had given some stupid excuse about Alec's scent, and the fact that he had been wearing nothing but a towel, had overwhelmed him. That he wasn't able to control himself, his primal instincs getting the better of him. He had even gone as far as confessing to being inlove with Alec and had just fallen victim to a moment of weakness and would never intentionally hurt him.

Bullshit. That's what Alec had thought then and that's what he thought now. And the only reason he had not reported the incident at the time, was because Clary had begged him not to and it would've ruined the long time friendship between the two families. Not to mention the Morgenstern's family name.

Clary had pleaded on her brother's behalf. She had told Alec that Jonathan had infact confessed to her that he had feelings for him, that he was inlove with him. And maybe, maybe he really thought he was, but whatever the case, Alec had only ever saw him as friend. But after what he did, he wasn't even that anymore.

Getting to his feet, Alec made his way into his bathroom. He really needed to get out of here, he thought as he splashed some cold water on face. He had managed to get Jace and Izzy to give him some space for now, but he knew they would be back to banging on his door soon.

He had really been hoping that he would never have to see Jonathan Morgenstern ever again. But he supposed that had been too much to ask since here he was at the Institute. In his home...what should be his safe haven.

After Jonathan's betrayal, it had taken Alec a while to start trusting people again. And even now he still sometimes had those doubts and fears that those closest to him would betray or hurt him. He was still surprised at how quickly and easily Magnus had gained his trust.

That was one of the reasons why he knew Magnus was his fated mate. The way he felt instantly comfortable and safe around him, it could have only ment one thing...that he and Magnus were ment to be together.

Pulling his phone from his pants pocket after drying his face and tossing the towel in the hamper, Alec decided to called said warlock.

"_Alexander_," Magnus greeted, his silky voice never failing to send a shiver down the shadowhunter's spine.

"Are you busy?" asked Alec, forgoing the usual pleasantries.

"For you sweatheart? Never." said Magnus, and Alec could hear the smile in his voice. He could already feel his mood brightening.

"Great. Can I see you? Can you come by the Instittue?" he asked. He had been hoping to see Magnus today anyway. Maybe they could even go on that promised walk through the city, take his mind off of things. Atleast for awhile.

"Are you alright, darling?" Magnus asked, noting the tone of Alec's voice. "You sound upset"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get out of the Institute for a bit."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"Isabelle," Maryse called, as she entered the training room, finding Izzy and Simon alone, sparring. "Have you seen your brother?" she asked as she made her way over to the training mats.

"Yeah," Izzy replied, breathlessly, her quarterstaff at her side. "He texted me a while ago that he was going out with Magnus."

"Again," Maryse groused, fire in her eyes. That damned warlock was starting to get on her last good nerve. If he thought she would allow him ruin her plans, then, he had better think again.

"Is everything alright?" Izzy asked, studying her mother's demeaner, she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, everything's fine," she smiled her best fake smile that fooled no one. "What about Jonathan, have you seen him around? I would've thought Alexander would want to stay home and show his friend around."

Izzy frowned at this. Since when did their mother care about Alec's and Jonathan's friendship. The Lightwoods and Morgensterns have always been friends, like family. It was nothing to remark about. Did she find out about what happened between Jonathan and Alec? No, that couldn't be it. If their mom knew then she would never have allowed Jonathan anywhere near Alec. Right?

"Mom, what's going on?" Izzy asked, dropping her quarterstaff, both hands now on her hips. "Why is Jonathan here?"

* * *

**Comment, let me know your thoughts. Hope it doesn't feel too choppy.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for any mistakes, too tired to do anymore re-reads.**

Chapter 13

When Magnus arrived at the Institute, Alec was already waiting for him near the entrance. He hadn't even noticed Magnus's arrival as he stood by a cluster of trees, staring off into nothing.

Magnus took a moment to study him, taking in his tense shoulders and his slightly bowed head, raven hair falling forward into his eyes. Despite it having only been a few hours since they were together, Magnus already missed gazing into those blue eyes, eyes that never seized to take his breath away.

"Alexander," he called, placing a hand on the shadowhunter's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Startled, Alec jolted slightly, letting out a relieved breath at the sight of the warlock. "You startled me."

"Sorry about that. Is everything alright?" Magnus asked again, gently rubbing his hand up and down Alec's arm in a comforting gesture, the concern clear in his voice. "You seemed lost in thought."

Alec nodded. "I'm fine. Can we just get out of here?" He wanted to be anywhere but the Institute at that moment.

"Sure." Magnus didn't bother asking where he wanted to go. It was obvious that something was troubling his mate, so he simply took hold of Alec's hand, squeezing gently as he quickly used his free hand to open up a portal back to his apartment.

"Would you like something to drink?" Magnus offered as soon as he and Alec stepped out of the portal and into his living room, their hands still tucked comfortably in the other's.

"Some tea would be fine," Alec shrugged. Honestly, he could've done with a strong drink, but thought better of it. It still being morning and all.

Magnus raised a brow. "Any flavor in particular?"

With a forced a smile, "Peppermint," came Alec's reply.

The two made themselves comfortable on Magnus's couch, removing their jackets before the warlock conjured a cup of tea for Alec, and a cappuccino for himself.

They sat in silence for a while, Magnus watching Alec, waiting for him to say something, anything, but his mate once again seemed lost in his thoughts. His posture was rigid as he sat near the edge of the couch, arms resting on his parted knees with both hands hugging the warm mug protectively as he sipped his thee, almost robotically.

Something was seriously wrong.

Not able to withstand the tense silence anymore, "Darling, please, tell me what's gotten you so upset?" Magnus's eyes were pleading. Placing his cup on the glass coffee table in front of them, he angled his body so that he was now facing Alec directly.

Alec's head snapped towards Magnus. He looked as though he'd just remembered where he was and that he wasn't alone. Sighing, he placed his mug next to Magnus's on the coffee table before combing a hand through his hair, pushing the soft raven tresses away from his face as he leaned back against the couch.

"Where do I start?" He muttered to himself, suddenly unsure if he should tell Magnus about Jonathan. It was something he had promised to keep to himself, and not just for Jonathan's sake, but for his own as well. "Are you sure I'm not interrupting any plans?" He asked, eyes moving away from the intricate designs etched into the ceiling to glance over at Magnus.

Magnus scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous..." he started.

"I just don't want to bother you, and it's not that big of a thing...Really." Alec tried to sound unbothered but he wasn't fooling anyone, definitely not Magnus. All he could think about was how weak he had been, and how if Clary had not shown up when she did, the worse could have happened. Everyone already treated him as though he were fine china; fragile and brittle, forever to be handled with delicate fingers. The last thing he wanted was for Magnus to treat him the same way. "I shouldn't have..."

"Alexander." It was Magnus's turn to interrupt, placing a hand on Alec's thigh as he made to stand up. He took hold of Alec's hand, hugging it in between his own, his thumb gently massaging the smooth skin between his knuckles and his wrist. He could see the war going on behind the shadowhunter's eyes. "I want you to know right here and now..." Magnus stressed, holding Alec's gaze, a determined look painting his face, "...you are the most important thing in the world to me." He hoped that Alec could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't care what time it is or whatever it is that I might be doing," he continued, "I'll always be here for you whenever you need me." Alec nodded, smiling faintly, his eyes swirling with emotions. "I won't push you, Alexander, but know that you can trust me..." Magnus paused. "...with anything."

And he did. Alec did trust Magnus. It was just really hard to open up to people when you're so used to - and sometimes feel more comfortable - keeping things bottled up. Even Izzy and Jace have had to push him to let them behind his walls. And even though so far he's been nothing but free and open with Magnus, this one was just bit harder for him. He didn't want Magnus to see him differently. He just...Alec shook his head. He was thinking too much.

"Now..." Magnus clapped Alec's hand, giving him an encouraging smile, "...please tell me who it is that's gotten you upset, so I can send them to the dungeons of Edom."

Alec chuckled. "That won't be neccessary," he assured, atleast he didn't think so, but still...he pondered for a moment. Would Magnus really do such a thing? As much as he hated Jonathan for what he did, he didn't think he wanted to see the blonde haired boy hurt. Atleast not in any grave way.

Sighing in defeat at Magnus' expectant look, Alec nodded and began telling the warlock everything. He told Magnus of his long time friendship with Jonathan, and how Jonathan had mistaken that friendship to mean more than it had, and had attacked him in what he claimed to have been a moment of weakness.

With every word Alec spoke, he could feel himself becoming lighter, as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He hadn't realised just how much of a burden the whole thing had been. Or maybe it was just opening up to Magnus that was making him feel better.

Magnus didn't interrupt like most people would normally do, asking uncomfortable questions. He simply sat, listening attentively as Alec bared his soul. However, as Alec went on, a deepening crease began forming between Magnus's brows as they furrowed, his eyes narrowing and his jaw tightening. You could almost hear the clicking of his jaw muscles flexing.

"You're not going back there," Magnus growled, rising to his feet at the shadowhunter's final word. His voice was firm, leaving no room argument.

"Magnus, I can't just..." Alec started, standing up as well, but Magnus quickly cut him off.

"You cannot expect me to allow you live under the same roof as someone who tried to...who tried to..." Magnus' nostrils flare. He couldn't say the words. The thought of someone touching Alexander, his Alexander, even with his consent much less trying to do what Jonathan had tried to...made his blood boil.

Alec watched as Magnus' body shook with anger, his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides, red sparks of magic crackling at his finger tips. "I'm going to kill him," Magnus growled, glamour falling away, his cat eyes now on full display. They burned with a rage that Alec wished never to be on the receiving end of. Magnus looked every bit the dangerous warlock that he was rumored to be. A true prince of hell.

"Please, don't," Alec begged, quickly grabbing hold of Magnus' hand, stopping the warlock before he had the chance to create a portal.

It was rather embarrassing to admit, but seeing Magnus like this, blazing with anger and power, the scent of it making him dizzy...as opposed to sweet and caring like he usually was, were doing things to Alec. Not that Magnus' softer side didn't turn him on, because it did; greatly. But seeing the warlock's protective alpha side, how possessive he was of him, was causing the omega in him to whimper with desire.

Taking several calming breaths, _"__Alexander."_ Magnus turned to face the shadowhunter. He didn't want Alec to see him loose control, see his more demonic side. His voice was low, it still clearly held anger, but was some how calmer...husky. It made Alec feel tingly all over.

"As your mate, your alpha..." he brought his hands up, cupping Alec's cheeks as he closed the space between them, Alec's alluring scent engulfing his entire being, "...it is my job to protect you, to keep you safe."

"I know," Alec whispered, as if speaking too loudly would break the moment. Bowing his head slightly, Magnus pressed his forehead against his, his warm breath fanning Alec's face, sending shivers racing up and down his spine. Alec wanted to say that he didn't need protecting, that he could take care of himself; words that he'd recited over and over again. But now, somehow the words just didn't seem to want to come out. His body tingled with desire and his skin burned where Magnus held him.

"I need to protect what is mine," said Magnus, his cat eyes softening.

The mood in the room had quickly shifted, the air musky and heady with the scent of arousal. Magnus allowed his eyes and thumb to slowly trace the lines and contours of Alec's plump pink lips. They were so soft, he thought, warm and inviting, just begging for him to claim them.

And so he did...

_"Mine,"_ he breathed before his lips seized Alec's in a searing kiss. Alexander was his, and everyone needed to know it.

Alec gasped at the force of the kiss, a throaty moan escaping him as Magnus' tongue immediately broke it's way into his mouth, gliding over and wrapping it's self around his. He tried desperately to keep up, his hands gripping Magnus' shirt as Magnus' hands went to his hair, roughly tugging on the silky strands, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Alec didn't mind the roughness though. If anything, he found that he rather loved it. He was adrift in a sea of sensations. It felt like Magnus was everywhere, his words echoing through his mind, _'mine', _playing over and over again. He didn't even noticed that they'd moved untill he felt his back hitting the wall...whimpering shamelessly as Magnus' lips continued their assault.

The kiss was ardent, needy and explosive, nothing like the kisses they've shared before. They only paused to quickly come up for air. And even then, their lips were still connected as they breathed each other in, only for the kiss to once again deepen, growing even more ravenous.

"I need you safe, my love," Magnus husked as he pulled away from Alec's lips, trailing bruising kisses along his slick jawline. Neither of them noticed the new term of endearment as it fell so naturally from Magnus' lips.

Alec simply moaned in reply, tilting his head to give the warlock further access, which Magnus took full advantage of. He trailed open mouthed kisses down Alec's neck, nipping and sucking, then soothing the sensitive skin with his hot tongue, drawing even more gasp and moans from the shadowhunter. Alec could feel Magnus' hardness between them. It was bold and prominent, pressing firmly against his lower abdomen. He was sure that Magnus could feel his equally hardened member pressing against him as well.

Bringing their lips back together, Magnus once again ravished Alec's mouth, the shadowhunter's neck deftly covered in marks of ownership. His tongue explored and map every crevice of Alec's mouth, coaxing him whilst his hands trailed heatedly down Alec's sides, painfully gripping his hips, bringing their bodies even closer together...if that was even possible.

Alec's body arched into Magnus', his hands latching on to whatever they could; the nape of Magnus' neck, his shirt, his hair. He jolted when he felt Magnus' hands on his ass, the warlock grabbing handfulls, squeezing, and kneading the soft yet firm cheeks roughly. Alec's senses were reeling as desire surged through him.

Magnus felt himself loosing control, yet he couldn't stop...didn't want to stop. They couldn't get enough of each other. When Magnus moved his thigh in between Alec's, massaging it against his arousal, creating the perfect friction, the shadowhunter threw his head back almost painfully against the wall. His eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell open in a silent screem, as his body jerked at the sensations rushing through him.

"Magnus..." he gasped, unconsciously grinding himself against Magnus' thigh. The friction was simply exquisite. "Please..." he begged, not sure what he was even begging for. There was a heat slowly building within him, it felt like his entire body was ready to go up in flames. He needed more. His mind felt muddled, lost in a haze of lust and desire. He wanted to forget about everything that had happened back at the Institute, everything that happened with Jonathan. He wanted to loose himself in Magnus; in his heat, his scent, the safety and pleasure he felt in those strong and loving arms.

He needed Magnus.

Magnus couldn't get enough of his beautiful omega's moans. They were like music to his ears, spurring him on. When Alec threw his head back, baring his neck, he couldn't help but to nuzzle his face against the warm curve, letting Alec's delicious scent wash over him...a growl emanating from deep in his throat as it overpowered his senses. Nothing had ever smelled or tasted as good as his Alexander...and nothing ever would.

Magnus licked a red hot stripe up Alec's neck, circling the shell of his ear before sucking the the soft lobe into his mouth. Nimble fingers found their way to Alec's shirt, brushing over heated skin with each button released from it's confines. However, Magnus had never been one for patience despite his efforts, so in one swift movement, he simply ripped Alec's shirt opened.

"By the Angel, Magnus..." Alec gasped as buttons went flying everywhere. But before he could say anything else, Magnus' mouth was back on his and the warlock's hands were roaming his naked torso. Magnus' hands were eager as they traced Alec's runed flesh, his fingers making memory of every dip and every curve.

Magnus' touch was electrifying, sending shockwaves through Alec as his hands made their way north, fingers teasingly brushing over taut nipples. Not once did the warlock let up on his assualt. From his thigh in between Alec's, giving him just enough friction to keep him from falling over the edge...to his lips on Alec's, kissing him senseless, and his roaming hands and teasing fingers...Alec was having sensory overload. The shadowhunter was trying really hard not embarrass himself before anything serious had truly started.

Magnus loved the feel of Alec's beautifully runed scarred skin against his palms and fingers. As his hands made their way to Alec's waist, fingers sliding below the waist band of his pants and dipping into his underwear...

A shrill sound pierced through the room. The noise drowning out that of their moans and heavy breathing, jolting Magnus back to his senses. _Shit._ What was he doing? Magnus thought as he practically ripped himself away from the shadowhunter. Now was not the time. Alexander was obviously going through something and he was letting his possessiveness get the better of him.

He wanted Alec, yes, more than anything, but not like this. Not when they were both not in the right frame of mind. When he takes Alec, it will be when they're both ready. Not because he's trying to stake some kind of claim or because he feels some how threatened. And definitely not because Alec was upset and looking for some kind d of distraction.

"Wha- why did you stop" Alec asked, confused, lips kiss swollen, pupils blown wide, practically shirtless, and his breathes coming out in pants. He was still leaning against the wall, afraid his knees wouldn't hold him.

He looked absolutely gorgeous, Magnus thought, shaking his head in an attempt at reeling in his lust hazed mind. "Alexander, please, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." Magnus' eyes were filled with regret, his heart pounding against his chest. He couldn't believe he'd almost completely lost control like that.

"Magnus, why are you apologising...?" Alec's brows furrowed in confusion as they gazed at each other. He really wasn't liking the sudden space between them.

The shrill sounds once again pierced through the room, refusing to be ignored.

"It's yours," said Magnus, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. He watched as Alec took a deep breath as well and shakily moved to the couch, grabbing his black distressed looking leather jacket, retrieving his phone from an inside chest pocket.

"It's my mother," said Alec, frowning at the screen. It felt like someone had just dosed him with a bucket ice water. He was definitely in no mood to speak with her. He held the phone in his hand staring at the screen untill the ringing stopped then started back up again.

"It might be important," said Magnus, when he saw Alec made to put the phone back in his jacket.

"I doubt it. She probably just found out that I left," said Alec.

"Still..." Magnus encouraged. As much as he didn't particularly liked Alec's mother, at the moment he was a bit grateful for her interruption. The last thing he wanted was for Alec and himself to rush into something that they might regret later on. Not that he would ever regret being with Alec, but Alec was so new to all of this and he'd promised himself to take things slow...or at least at Alec's pace...whatever that pace might be.

Sighing, Alec swiped his thumb across the appropriate icon on the screen and brought the phone to his ears. Just as he had expected, his mother was asking him to return home...that they needed to talk.

Magnus snapped himself a drink to calm himself down as he watched Alec. The shadowhunter's posture was once again tense as it had been earlier, only now, his shoulders weren't slumped but squared and his expression not one lost in thought, but resolute. Despite having the ability to listen in on the other end of the call, Magnus choose not to, wanting to give Alec some kind of privacy.

"Well," said Alec. "This important talk of your's will have to wait untill later." His voice was a bit snappy. "Magnus and I have plans."

Magnus raised his brows at that, but Alec simply continued on. He was obviously annoyed with whatever his mother was saying.

After about another minute, Alec abruptly ended the call. "Alright mom. Yes, I love you too."

Magnus watched as Alec wordlessly grabbed his jacket, stuffing his phone back into the inside breast pocket before grabbing Magnus' jacket as well. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes," Alec smiled faintly, handing Magnus his jacket. "You're taking me around the city remember. Can I borrow a shirt by the way?" He made gesture to his torn one.

Magnus frowned, throwing his jacket back on the couch. And with a wave of his hand, already missing the view, Alec shirt was good as new. "Alexander, we need to talk about what just happened...about Jonathan. I still don't want you anywhere near that Institute with him there." They also needed to talk about what his father told him lastnight, Magnus thought in the back of his mind, but that would have to wait. He wanted to focus on dealing with Jonathan first. He'd gotten the impression that his solution of burning the bastard alive wouldn't sit too well with Alec.

"And we will..." Alec assured as he stepped up to Magnus, looping his arms around Magnus' neck, Magnus' hands coming to rest on his waist, "...after you take me around the city."

"What about telling your parents what he did?" Magnus suggested. It was as if Alec hadn't spoken at all, Magnus' anger once again building the more he thought about the bastard. "If you don't want to report it to the Clave, I'm sure at the very least your parents will kick him out the moment they find out what he did." _And then I'll deal with him myself,_ Magnus thought.

Alec sighed. He really had no idea what he was going to do about this whole Jonathan situation, but he knew for sure it definately didn't involve telling the Clave. He didn't want to make any rash decisions. _Ugh_, Alec groaned inside. His decision wouldn't just affect him or Jonathan, but both of their families as well. "The Clave is definately not an option. I don't want my life becoming an even bigger spectacle than it's already been. I just need to...clear my head," said Alec. "Later we can figure out what to do. Please."

"Ok." Magnus sighed, releasing a heavy breath. "I won't push you." He really didn't like this, he wanted to deal with Jonathan now, this very instant. But he would try and do things his mate's way. After all, this about Alec, and what he was more comfortable with, not him. This wasn't over though. No way in hell was he letting Alec anywhere near that bastard...atleast not without him there.

"Thanks," Alec smiled faintly.

"What about what just happened?" Magnus asked after a few beats, bringing a caressing hand to Alec's cheek.

"Yeah," Alec drawled, his smile growing. "That was a pretty intense, huh?."

"Yes it was," Magnus agreed. He rested his forehead against Alec's. "If your phone hadn't ring..." He trailed off, the obvious implications hanging in the air.

Alec could sense that Magnus was having regrets and he wanted to squash those thoughts immediately. "Magnus," he said pulling back to gaze into the warlocks eyes. "I know you probably see me as this innocent, inexperience little...I don't know...angel or something, that you need to protect..."

"But you are," Magnus cooed with childlike awe. "I'm afraid I'm going to currupt you Alexander."

Alec couldn't help but chuckle. Then turning serious, he gave Magnus his best bedroom eyes - atleast that's what he hoped he was doing - looking up at Magnus from underneath his lashes. "What if I want you to currupt me?"

Magnus groaned and made to pull away, but Alec held him in place. "You shouldn't say things like that while looking at me like that Alexander. I won't be able to hold myself back."

"Who said you had to hold yourself back? ...Magnus..." Alec stressed. "I'm not that innocent. Maybe I haven't done stuff...but the thoughts I get when I'm around you are anything but innocent...believe me."

"I just don't want to rush you." said Magnus. This was just as new for him as it was for Alec. He had never felt such a strong need to protect anyone before...even from himself. Especially from himself.

"Tell you what," Alec started. "Let's just go with the flow. Izzy's always telling me that I overthink things and I don't wanna do that with you. Let's just let things happen naturally. Okay?"

Alec was pouting lightly, much to the warlock's amusement. How could he say no when his mate was looking at him like that, with puppy dog eyes and the cutest little pout he had ever seen, making those kiss swollen lips of his look even more kissable.

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over, we have to talk more about this," said Magnus in all seriousness. He understood what Alec was saying and he wanted that as well, but at the same time he couldn't help but think that they should probably set some boundaries. Edom forbid he did something in the heat of the moment that Alec _really _wasn't ready for.

"Fine." Alec smiled.

"You know you're driving me crazy right? That pout..." Magnus chuckled softly. He was fast falling for his sweet omega. Oh who was he fooling? He had long since fallen.

"Like wise," Alec whispered, the warlock's intense gaze holding him captive. "And I don't pou..."

Leaning in, Magnus once again captured his mate's lips, cutting him off. There was no way he was going to be able to be around Alec for the next two months and not do more than kissing him, Magnus thought as he deepen the kiss he had ment to be a simple peck. Little did he know that Alec was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"I've come bearing news," Walker spoke, bowing his head in submission, the newly turned vampire but a shadow of his former self. He had come along way from his zombified state as a subjugate.

His sire sat as though she was on a throne; plush red satin cushion framed with beautifully carved golden mahogany. The entire room looked regal. She was ment to be a queen and would live as such.

"What is this news?" She waved him off, a gesture for him to continue. "It better be good." Her blood soaked lips pulled into a straight line. She was in no mood for frivolities.

"Oh it is." Walker's smile spread into a Cheshire's grin. He knew he was about to make his mistress very happy. "It is about the warlock Magnus Bane."

* * *

**Sorry I got a bit carried away with that make out scene...been reading too much werewolf smutt lately. lol**

**So my copy of 'The Book of The White' is on the way. What about you guys, ready for Cassandra Clare's new Malec book? I've read Red Scrolls of Magic so many times.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After drinking the potion Magnus had prepared to cloak his scent, Alec and the warlock had indeed taken that promised stroll around the city, stopping at some of the more popular touristy places. They had even done a bit of shopping, which at first Alec had protested vehemently, and the two were now enjoying lunch together in Central Park.

The scenery was an absolutely magnificent sight; a colorful canvas of reds and yellows clinging to trees and lining the green carpeted park floor. Flowers were still alive and blooming. And the downworlders and mundanes flittering about, were ripe for people watching. Even the various pets running about, added to the relaxing and welcoming atmosphere.

They'd found a perfect spot, one giving them a direct view of the beautiful pond that sat in the centre of the park. Although they were glamoured into invisibilty, they didn't want to sit out in the open, as it was a fairly warm day despite the summer having officially ended. So they were both very grateful for the shade and peaceful seclusion that the quickly turning trees offered.

Magnus had conjured a large blanket, big enough for the two of them to comfortably lay out on, and a picnic basket filled with some goodies to go along with the fresh pastries Alec had insisted on purchasing at a nearby bakery. He was sitting upright with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, while Alec layed beside him, the omega's head resting comfortably in his lap. The two were discussing in-depth about wards, and magic in general. Alec had been curious as to how Magnus could have possibly gotten pass the wards at the Institute, to teleport the items he'd insisted on purchasing for him, into his bedroom. Magnus was explaining how most warlocks left themselves a secret backdoor in the wards they created, and it was simply a matter of finding it.

"So you're telling me that you can portal into the Institute, just like that...whenever you want, no problem?"

"Yes," Magnus confirmed as he hovered a hand over Alec's mouth, offering him a grape, his other hand playing gingerly in the shadowhunter's hair. The raven tresses were just so soft, he couldn't help but to continously run his fingers through them. "I can get through just about any ward I want to if I put my mind to it," Magnus explained. "Whoever created your previous wards, did a very lousy job. I'm actually suprised you lot haven't had any break-ins already. It was very easily penetrable. Which is why I made sure to put up new ones."

"And let me guess..." Alec smiled knowingly. "You've of course left yourself a backdoor." It wasn't a question.

Magnus chuckled. "Don't worry darling, I won't sneak into your bedroom at night. Well...unless of course you want me to." His grin was downright devilish as he wiggled his eye brows suggestively, causing Alec to groan, blushing a beautiful pink. The shadowhunter quickly hid his flushed face against Magnus' shirt.

"Let me see you, Alexander," Magnus coaxed, trying to get Alec's face away from the red silken fabric. "You know how much I love it when you blush." He trailed his fingers down Alec's sides, attempting to tickle the shadowhunter. But Alec was swift, and grabbed his hands. Magnus wasn't about to give up though. And the two of them ended up wrestling around on the blanket, trying to tickle each other.

He could definitely get use to this, Magnus thought, trying to catch his breath as Alec succeeded in pinning him down and straddled his lap: spending his days just being with his mate, relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Someone looking at the two of them would have no doubt found it difficult to believe that they'd only known each other for a few days...a week perhaps. Time was of no relevance though, especially when it came to mates, _fated mates_. And even more so with Magnus being a warlock. Minutes could feel like days, days like years, sometimes with the opposite being the case. With Alec, Magnus felt like they'd known other forever. Yet at same time, he felt like he didn't know Alec at all...an ever growing craving to spend even more time with his beautiful omega.

A steamy make-out session, and a few minutes later after they'd managed to calm down and a comfortable silence had fallen between them, Magnus asked, "Do you want me to be in the room with you when you talk to your parents or...?"

"I really don't think that will be necessary," said Alec, looking up at Magnus. He was once again laying down with his head resting comfortably in the warlock's lap. "I feel like this is something I need to do alone."

During their stroll around the city, Alec had come to the logical conclusion, that he needed to tell his parents about what had happened. He didn't hate Jonathan, nor did he wish him any harm, but he just didn't want to be around the blonde if he didn't have to be. Maybe some day he would be able to forgive what Jonathan did. But for now, he just wanted his peace of mind, and to be able to focus wholly on his and Magnus' relationship. Magnus had agreed with his decision, adding his own thoughts and concerns. For one, he wanted to stay with Alec until everything was sorted. Which Alec of course didn't think was necessary, and had told Magnus as much.

"I still don't think you need to camp out at the Institute until Jonathan leaves," Alec reiterated, but Magnus shook his head.

"I meant what I said, Alexander. I'm not leaving you there with that...that person around." Magnus could feel his anger flaring up once again and tried not to let it seep into his voice. "If your parents don't immediately show him the door, then you're leaving with me. That was our deal. Remember?"

"I do," Alec hummed, thinking back once again to their earlier conversation. After Alec had told Magnus what he intended to do, not only had the warlock pledged not to leave his side, he had also made it clear that if Alec's parents didn't act as expected, then he would.

"I'm going to burn the bastard alive," Magnus had said. "For his sake, your parents had better show him the first portal back to Idris...preferably into a waiting dungeon."

Alec had done his best to temper his angered alpha, and the two of them had come to an understanding. One which, now looking back, Alec supposed he hadn't taken completely serious at the time, but Magnus obviously had.

If Alec's parents, for whatever reason were to allow Jonathan stay at the Institute, then Magnus would leave the shadowhunter be, if and only if Alec moved in with him. Alec didn't have a problem agreeing to this then, and he didn't have a problem with it now. Apart from the fact that Magnus was his mate, he was falling fast. He was tumbling head over heals, and would love nothing more than to go to bed and wake up, with Magnus' face being the first, and last thing he saw. And besides, the way he saw it, if his parents didn't react how he expected them to, then forget about Jonathan, he couldn't be around _them_ anymore.

"This whole thing is just so annoying," Alec muttered with a groan, more so to himself than to Magnus. "I mean why would he even think to come here? Why now?"

"Who knows?" Magnus said, smoothing his fingers through Alec's hair, and releasing the tiniest bit of magic to soothe his agitated mate.

Apart of him was already starting to regret suggesting this whole courtship thing. The main reason why he'd even suggested it was because he didn't want to rush things, but also he'd wanted to give Alec's family a chance to get used to him...to them. He'd wanted to do things the right way, not just for Alec, but for himself as well. Now, he was starting to think that perhaps they should have just gone ahead and immediately did the _Promise Rites_; made their relationship wholly official. With what his father told him, and the situation at the Institute, he didn't want Alec out of his sight.

"I hope it doesn't feel as if I am pressuring you, Alexander." Magnus said after a few beats. "To move in with me, I mean. It's really not my intention. I just need to know that you're safe. I honestly don't think I would be able to sleep knowing that there was a possibility of you being in danger."

"It's fine, Magnus." Alec assured, staring up at the warlock with nothing but honesty in his eyes. "I understand how you feel. I'm sure if the roles were reversed, I would feel the same way too. Let's just see what happens. Ok?"

Almost as if he couldn't help himself, Magnus leaned down and captured Alec's lips in a soft, tender kiss, pouring all of what he felt for the shadowhunter into it. "Hmm delicious," he moaned at sweet taste of wine on Alec's lips.

Alec chuckled, then sighed when Magnus pulled away. "I wish we could just stay like this forever," he said, enjoying Magnus' gentle caresses as the warlock's fingers massaged his scalp, the lovely autumn scenery adding to his feeling of contentment.

"I'm sure I could arrange something," said Magnus, smiling down at his mate. "There must be a spell somewhere capable of freezing time."

"Would you really do that if you could?" Alec asked, genuinely curious.

"Sure. Why not? Not this particular moment though. I'm sure we'll have much more time freezing worthy moments than this one," said Magnus.

"For instance...?"

"Well, one specific one comes to mind," Magnus smirked. With that mischievous glint in the warlock's eyes, Alec knew immediately what moment Magnus was talking about. He scoffed and elbowed his chuckling mate in the stomach.

"Ouch," Magnus gave a mock shout of pain, though still laughing. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Alexander. I was talking about a kissing moment...a kissing moment. "

"Right..." Alec drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, ok. You've got me." Magnus admitted. "What better moment to freeze in time than the moment I truly make you mine. Hmm?"

Alec had no retort. He felt a sizzling shiver roll down his spine at the myriad of emotions swirling in Magnus' gaze. The warlock was looking down at him as if he was the most precious thing in world. His golden-green eyes blazed with a fire and a hunger, that threatened to consume Alec's very being.

_"Magnus,"_ he breathed. Then Magnus was kissing him again.

That was how the two spent the rest of the early afternoon: relaxing in each other's arms, enjoying each other's company, taking turns feeding each other sweet treats, and just talking about any and everything. At a point, they'd even chased each other around the park, stopping at the pond to feed the ducks. It was almost four o'clock when they decided that it was time to head back to the Institute.

* * *

Alec and Magnus stepped out of the shimmering portal with their hands tucked snugly in each other. Now that he was back at the Institute, Alec could feel all of the stress that he'd managed to shed throughout the day, spending time with Magnus, already rushing back full force. He suddenly wanted to turn around and go back to the park.

"Are you ready for this?" Magnus asked, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze. Taking a calming breath, Alec nodded, humming his reply. The two then made their way towards the steps that led into the Institute. It was time to confront the situation head on, thought Alec, get this long over due conversation with his parents, over and done with.

_'Great, now the place is going to reek of Downworlders.' _

The insult was a whisper. It floated in the air as they walked by the two guards posted just inside of the large double doors of the Institute's entrance. Alec halted immediately, causing Magnus to stop as well.

Although Magnus had heard the insult, he'd chosen to ignore it. After all, it was nothing new to him. It wasn't the first time he'd heard such insults, and would most definately not be the last. Shadowhunters, their ranking notwithstanding, have always thought themselves better than downworlders. And this shadowhunter in particular, was either very brave or very stupid, Magnus thought, to have chanced insulting him. Even with the knowledge of who Magnus was. Normally he would've dealt with the person, shadowhunter or not, by landing them a quick blow. Or, if he was in a particularly good mood, make a quippy comeback. This time however, he wanted to be on his best behavior for Alec's sake. After all, they had much more important matters than silly snide remarks, to attend to.

However, Alec didn't share in Magnus' apparent indifference to the situation. "I'm sorry, what?" He turned to look the two gaurds over, but neither of them said anything, choosing instead to remain stone faced. Alec didn't need a confession though. He would recognize that snobbish, condescending voice anywhere. _Raj._

"Is there something you'd like to get off your chest?" Alec had let go of Magnus' hand and was now standing directly in front of Raj, staring him down.

"Alexander..." Magnus sighed, moving back to Alec's side. As touched as he was that Alec wanted to defend him, he didn't want them causing a scene. Not right now.

"Magnus..." Alec turned determined blue eyes on the warlock for a brief moment, before turning his gaze back to the shadowhunter, whose snide comment had only succeeded in fueling the fire already burning inside of him. "If we don't stomp down these moments of bigotry and disrespect when they arise..." his eyes bore into the overly cocky beta, "...then they'll only persist. What is it you were you saying?" His question directed at Raj.

After several beats, seeming to find his voice, the dark haired shadowhunter straightened his shoulders with a huff and spoke up. "Look, I'm not saying anything that we're not all thinking here. Of all the people you could've picked as your mate..." Raj looked Magnus up and down, a look of disgust marring his usually handsome features. "...you chose a filthy downworlder rat." It appeared as if once he'd started his rant, the beta just couldn't seem stop himself. "You're a disgrace to your family. A disgrace to your..."

Alec would've liked to say that he was surprised, but he wasn't. The only thing that had some what surprised him, was not what Raj was saying, but that it had taken this long...that it was only now just happening. It was rather brave of Raj, Alec had to admit, to come out and express what almost everyone was most likely thinking. Alec wasn't stupid. He knew that most of his fellow shadowhunters resented him for his choice. This was only to be expected. He'd gone completely contrary to what had been expected of him. And besides, it's not like he hadn't seen the looks or heard the whispers every time he walked into a room, he just hadn't allowed any of it to bother him...and it didn't. But he would be damned if he allowed anyone to insult Magnus, especially in his presence.

Before Alec could react however, Magnus struck. A rope of red magic shot forth from the warlock's fingers like a bolt of lightening, striking the shadowhunter, wrapping itself around his neck, cutting off his rantings.

Alec's eyes grew wide, watching as Raj began convulsing, the beta's hands instictively going to his neck as he fought to breathe.

"Magnus..." Alec gasped. The other gaurd who had been standing next to Raj - also a beta - quickly jumped back with a shout, getting into a fighting stance with his seraph blade drawn at the ready.

Magnus could take any insult. But what he would never accept, was someone insulting his mate. "Listen you sniveling little insignificant speck..." he spat dangerously even as Raj started turning an ugly shade of blue, his eyes bloodshot and briming with tears. "It will do you well to mind your words when next you're addressing my mate. Infact..." Magnus paused, his now dark, almost black eyes narrowing. "I suggest you forget Alexander's entire existence all together."

Other shadowhunters who had been milling around and took notice of the confrontation, started converging on the scene...some with their weapons drawn. Alec moved quickly to stand as a blockade in front of Magnus, seemingly ready to shield the warlock from any oncoming attacks. "Stand down," he ordered in a controlled voice, booming with authority. The eight or so shadowhunters immediately paused their advancement, looking around at each other with confused mutterings, not sure of what they should do. Alec really wished he had his bow in that moment. Not that he thought the situation would get to the point of him needing it, nor would he ever want to harm his fellow shadowhunters, but... As the saying goes: _'better to have, and not need, than to need, and not have'._ Thus, he would have felt a whole lot better if he had it.

_"Magnus."_ His voice held a sense of urgency. Alec glanced back at the warlock momentarily with worried eyes, before quickly focusing back on the shadowhunters gathered in the entrance hall. He knew he couldn't trust them not to attack Magnus if they saw an opportunity to. The scene looked bad. And even he had to admit that as things stood, technically speaking, they would only - _and rightfully so - _be trying to rescue their fellow shadowhunter.

But what Alec didn't know, was that Magnus had already placed a protective bubble around the two of them that would shield them from any possible attacks. The omega seemed to have forgotten - perhaps caught up in the heat of the moment - that Magnus was one of, if not the most powerful warlock alive. And if need be, Magnus could handily take on the entire Institute of shadowhunters. So in essence, him standing as a blockade in front of Magnus wasn't necessarily protecting the warlock from the shadowhunters if they were to attack, but it was actually the other way around.

"Please let him go," Alec implored. But Magnus made no move to release the slowly suffocating shadowhunter.

"The idiot insulted you," Magnus growled, the glamour over his eyes falling momentarily.

"Yes, and you as well, but that..."

Magnus scoffed at that, cutting Alec off. He was absolutely livid. The demon within him...the proud alpha that he was...wanted to rip the insolent beta's head off. In that moment he didn't care about being insulted, he cared about Alec. Challenging such a powerful alpha as Magnus was bad enough, but insulting his mate...and in his presence... No self respecting alpha would stand for that. And most especially not Magnus.

"We can deal with this another way, Magnus." Alec went on. "Preferably one that doesn't involve causing a strain on shadowhunter/downworlder relations. He's not worth the trouble..." And even as Alec spoke, a battle clad ready looking Izzy came into view.

"Don't you idiots have anything better to do?" She addressed the eight or so shadowhunters, some of them looking like they were just itching for a fight, as she sashayed into the entrance hall like the true alpha that she was. "Leave!" She bellowed after a few beats, when none of them made any effort to move.

Almost reluctantly, the shadowhunters began leaving the scene. Probably returning to their ever constant training, Magnus thought momentarily as he felt Alec's hand come to rest in the middle of his back.

"...it's alright..." Alec was saying, his voice calming the angered alpha. "Just let him go." He gestured with a tilt of his head towards the still spasming Raj. With a heavy sigh of exasperation, Magnus clenched his hand into a fist, causing the fiery rope of lightening around Raj's neck to tighten in one final squeeze, before he yanked his hand back, releasing the shadowhunter.

Raj went flying backwards, crumpling to the floor some few feet away, holding his throat as he gasped for air.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they needed was a war on their hands. And had Magnus killed Raj... He didn't even want to think about what the death of that idiot could have triggered. He knew Magnus would never purposely hurt anyone, and that the brunt of the warlock's anger wasn't really directed at Raj. But with everything going on, they were both obviously on edge. Any other day, and Raj might have of gotten away with his snide little remarks. But unfortunately for the big mouthed beta, he'd chosen the wrong day to showcase his ignorance.

"You guys certainly know how to make an entrance," Izzy chuckled as she approached them, not sparing the still gasping shadowhunter on the floor a second's glance.

Magnus shrugged, his anger already waning. "What can I say," he addressed Izzy with a flourish of his hands. "Who doesn't like a grand entrance?"

Raj grunted as he slowly pulled himself up from the floor, one hand still at his now bruised neck. "You son of a..." He started to lunge forward, but stilled as Magnus stepped forward as well to meet him with a hand extended in offering, his fingers dancing tauntingly with blue sparks of magic wrapped around their black colored tips.

"You were saying?" Magnus raised a brow, his intent clear. _Make a move and I'll set you ablaze, consequences be damned._

But smartly, Raj instead turned his attention to Izzy. "Aren't you going to do something about this?" He asked.

"Oh, shut up Raj," Izzy drawled in clear annoyance. Raj looked incredulous. "You're lucky I don't have you thrown in a cell." She moved to stand next to Magnus, placing her hands on her hips. "With all the complaints about your attitude..." She trailed off. "You might wanna watch your back."

Raj huffed angryly, glaring at the three of them before quickly storming off. "And don't think that your behavior will go unpunished," Izzy called after him. Although she didn't yet know the full story of what had just happened, she was pretty sure that she could proffer a quick guess. Raj has always been problematic; since the very moment he arrived. And especially when it came to dealing with the downworld. The Institute have had far too many complaints about his behavior to count. Perhaps a transfer was in order. Wrangel Island maybe, Izzy thought with a devious smile, as she turned her attention back to her brother and his mate. "Are you guys ok?" She asked as she reached out and pulled Alec in for a warm embrace.

Alec returned the hug, taking a deep breath of his sister's familiar scent; _lavender and jasmine. _Though a very sweet scent for an alpha,he'd always found that it had a way of calming him. "We're fine," he said before stepping back. He hadn't missed the look in Izzy's eyes, or the undertone in her question. She wasn't just asking him if he was alright after whatever had just happened with Raj, but she was also asking with regards to what had happened during breakfast that morning; the reason he'd needed to get away from the Institute so badly.

Then, to both Alec's and Magnus' surprise, Izzy pulled the warlock in for quick hug as well. Alec couldn't help the smile that attacked his face as watched his sister and mate. He could tell that she had decided to make an effort where Magnus was concerned, and he very much appreciated it.

"By the way..." Izzy started as she stepped away from Magnus. "What in the Angel's name was that all about...?" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder in the direction Raj had stormed off in.

"Just Raj being insufferable," said Alec. "But I'll explain everything later." With that, he then turned serious eyes on Magnus, folding his arms across his chest. "Was that really necessary?"

"What?" Said Magnus, looking truly oblivious for about a second, before turning serious. "He insulted you, Alexander. I don't care how slight, I won't stand for it. And besides..." Magnus shrugged. "It's not like he was truly in any danger." Magnus feigned a look of nonchalance, but Alec could tell that he was being very serious as he glanced briefly with a menacing look in the direction Raj had gone, before once again schooling his features. "If I was going to kill him, I would've simply set the idiot on fire. Much easier...and dreadfully painful."

"Oh for the Angel's sake," Alec groaned, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Then after a moment said: "Amittedly he deserves a good kick in that mouth of his. But, I don't think you needed to go all alpha mode on him like that. You could have killed him, Magnus." Alec stressed. "I don't want you getting into any trouble...especially because of me."

Alexander was just going to keep surprising him at every turn, Magnus thought as reached for Alec's folded arms and pulled them apart. The fact that in the face of danger, or atleast what Alec had perceived as danger, his mate's first instincts were to protect him...even against his own people... Magnus had never felt more cherished in his long life. None of his past lovers would have done such. Stand as a blockade in front of him? They would've instead been hiding behind _him_, using _him_ as their shield. Magnus couldn't help but fall even more in love with his sweet omega. He'd even noticed how surprised some of the shadowhunters who had come to Raj's rescue had seemed; as if they still doubted whether Alec had truely chosen _him, _a warlock, as his mate. Well, if there was ever any doubt...now, both _he_, and them knew for sure

_'I don't want you getting into any trouble.'_ Magnus repeated Alec's words with a chuckle in his mind. _He_ was trouble, he thought as he pulled Alec into a loose embrace. He wanted to say that if he'd actually gone 'alpha mode' on Raj as Alec had suggested that he had, then the beta would've been ashes laying at their feet. But out loud he said:

"Ok, I admit that that might have been a bit much. Tell you what..." he cupped Alec's cheek in one hand, smoothing his thumb against the pale skin. "The next time someone dares to insult you, I'll simply turn them into a frog...or better yet still, a lizard. How about that?"

The warlock looked genuinely proud of himself. But Alec was having none of it. "That's not funny," he admonished.

"Not even a little bit?" said Magnus, scrunching up his face comically, as he made a gesture of putting his thumb and pointer finger close together.

Alec tried to maintain his mask of seriousness, but had trouble managing it as a smile threatened to break free of his pursed lips. He couldn't help but imagine what the ever annoying Raj would look like as a little lizard, stuck in a vivarium feeding on flies. Finally he just gave up, bursting into fit of laughter.

Izzy couldn't help but chuckle at their back and forth. "You guys are too cute," she cooed, enjoying seeing her brother blush in embarrassment. She felt genuinely happy for him. Whatever doubts she may have had about him and Magnus, were quickly fading. Just seeing the way the warlock and her brother flowed with each other, they seemed to understand one another... There was no doubt about it. They were truely fated mates.

Sighing, Alec leaned his forehead against his silly alpha's for a moment, catching his breath. He'd really needed a good laugh. Magnus gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, before he turned back to Izzy; who for a brief moment, he'd actually forgotten was still there.

"Are mom and dad around?" He asked as Magnus once again took his hand in his. The three of them left the entry way and made their way into the large entrance hall.

"Should be in their office, last I checked," said Izzy. "By the way..." She glanced sidelong at Alec. "Can we talk later when you're done with mom and dad?"

"Sure. What's going?" Asked Alec.

"I'm not sure yet, but that's what I want us talk about," said Izzy, rembering her encounter with their mother in the training room earlier. But she didn't want to mention Jonathan in front of Magnus. She wasn't sure what the warlock knew and didn't want to accidentally reveal something that her brother, perhaps wasn't yet comfortable with revealing. After all he hadn't even wanted her to know. If she hadn't overheard him with Clary talking about it, she would have never known. And even then, after she had confronted him about it, begging him to report the incident, he had strongly refused, swearing her to secrecy.

* * *

After chatting with Izzy for another minute or so, Alec and Magnus headed for his parents' office which was located on the first floor. Alec felt an anxious determination. He felt that the sooner he talked to his parents, the sooner his life could go back to normal. Well, normal for him anyway.

Magnus ignored the looks from the shadowhunters they passed, choosing instead to admire the architecture of the old church. The few times he'd had the pleasure of visiting the place over the centuries, hadn't cured his fascination or appreciation of the building. The place felt like it had been ripped straight out of history; frozen in time, with it's high ceilings and stained glass windows. Every inch of the building was intricately designed. Even with the more modern upgrades added over the years, the place still invoked a certain reverence. It gave Magnus a wistful feeling of nostalgia.

As Alec's parents' office came into view at the turn of a wide corrider, Magnus stopped, causing Alec to stop as well. He pulled Alec against him in a loose embrace as he leaned against the brown wood finished wall. Alec pressed himself closer, buring his face in the curve of Magnus' neck, letting the alpha's scent wash over him, bringing calm to his fraying nerves. "I just want to apologise for loosing my temper earlier," said Magnus. "I seem to be loosing it a lot today." He combed his fingers gently through Alec's hair, once again releasing a bit of soothing magic. "I know this has been a very stressful day for you. And I hate the thought that I might have only added to it," he contined, obviously now having some regrets about loosing his temper with Raj. Although admittedly, there was no doubt in his mind that given a second chance, he would have most likely reacted the exact same way.

"There's no need to apologise," said Alec. His words were muffled against Magnus' shoulder, but the warlock heard them anyway. "You've been everything I've needed you to be today...and more," he added when he pulled back, gazing into Magnus' eyes. "And honestly, if you hadn't shut that idiot up, I probably would have done so myself. Such an ass." Alec chuckled.

"Does that happen alot?" Asked Magnus. "The insults I mean." Just the thought of his Alexander having to go through something like that on a daily basis, and because of him, just... It was just unacceptable. Magnus felt foolish that he hadn't even thought about such a possibilty before now. He knew the niphillim to be a very closed minded species, and that they would most likely never accept him completely...after all, he was 'stealing' their most prized possession. But never once had he thought that Alec might be insulted or bullied over it.

"This is the first time anyone, outside of family, has had the boldness to say anything to me about our relationship," said Alec "There's been whispers though...but nothing I can't handle. So don't worry about it."

"As if that were even possible," Magnus chuckled. "I'm always going to worry about you, Alexander. It's one of the main rules of having a mate. You get to worry about them."

Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus'. "I should probably go in before they come out here," he whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Offered Magnus.

"No. I need to do this alone."

"Alright. But don't forget that I'm right outside the door if you need me."

Alec nodded. "I won't. But will you be fine out here alone? I could call Izzy to come and keep you company."

"Oh, don't worry about me." Magnus snapped his fingers, causing a book to appear in his hand. "I've been meaning to catch up on some reading anyways." He held the book up in front of Alec face. _Relationships for Dummies._

Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes before leaning in for quick kiss. "You're ridiculous you know that?" Magnus smiled, humming his reply. With that, Alec stepped back and turned towards his parents' office door.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I hope this chapter didn't feel too much like a filler. I promise things are about to heat up real soon...in more ways than one.**

**Anyways, like, follow, comment...en fijne dag verder**

**PS: I really need to stop using the phrase 'after all'. Lol.**


End file.
